Sundays in Sleyne
by geeky34
Summary: When Castle Glower insists that Rolf marries, the Glower family is left confused. When a man shows up and demands the Crown Prince's firstborn child when the time comes, the Glower family is left very puzzled. Rated T for intense makeout scenes, mild language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: In Which Castle Glower Kindly Gifts Rolf with One of his Fears

The usual routine after breakfast for everyone who lived in Castle Glower was quite rudely interrupted, by ironically, Castle Glower itself-that is if you could call Castle Glower an 'it'. That could be decided upon later. Most days after breakfast, they would split their separate ways. Currently, Bran, Pogue, and Kalys would go and attend to the griffins and unicorns, while Celie would jealously stalk off to her lessons, Rolf would go to the throne room with King Glower to attend to kingly duties, Queen Celina would attend to her queenly duties, and Lilah and Lulath would do whatever else needed to be done. Usually, it was planning their very extravagant wedding that would take place the very next summer.

But this lovely Tuesday morning was quite different. Before the Castle had been restored to its full self, everyone knew its favorite day to change was Tuesday. Even now that it wasn't changing all that often, it still usually revealed what it really wanted on Tuesday. This could mean anything to showing Kalys that it thought she could spoil the griffins more by putting out treats, to revealing to King Glower that it strongly disliked his high maintenance cousin by transforming his stairs into a slide out of the Castle. So it was no shock to anyone that a shocking event such as the one that was about to happen, happened on a Tuesday morning.

Princess Cecelia, otherwise known as Celie, was climbing the stairs mournfully. Bran had excitedly told her about some a new theory Kalys had come up with on unicorns involving edible golden apples created by a wizard in Bendswe a few months ago. Bran had had them shipped in and they had arrived the day before, obviously leaving today to test out Kalys's theory. Celie, now thirteen years and at the final year of her lessons, was not amused she had been forbidden to attend said testing of the theory. And so, she tromped up the stairs with a scowl on her fair features.

She was halfway up when she realized she had forgotten one of her history textbooks and then began running down to get it as Master Humphries was very annoyed with tardiness. As she was passing the throne room on her way to her chambers, she noticed quite a big gathering by the closed doors. Guards were pushing servants back and Celie craned her neck to see what was going on. She pushed her way through the people in the congested hallway until she stood by her mother.

"Rolf, can you hear me?" Queen Celina pounded on the door, and Celie could hear a panicked voice come back. She tapped her mother's arm.

"What's going on?" Lilah beat her to question. With boldness Celie knew she would never possess Lilah shooed away all the servants, leaving the queen and her daughters to pound on the throne room door.

"Rolf and Kalys went in here to get the crate of golden apples for Bran and now they're stuck," Queen Celina told them, a grimace on her face. Queen Celina swallowed and Celie knew that her mother was panicking on the inside. All three of them knew what that meant.

...

Celie smiled as she took another bite of her apple. She was leaned up against the doors of the throne room, Rufus on one side of her, Dagger on the other. She had been sitting there since after lunch, drawing. Every so often her parents or Bran would show up and ask Rolf questions through the door and then try and open it, but the doors remained locked.

Celie herself had talked a bit to her trapped brother, but gave up after awhile. Dagger, who was annoyingly attached to his rider, squirmed against the door. Rufus tried to calm his brother down, but nothing soothed him. He was whiny, and crying and screeching. He would scratch at the door and whine for his rider, but Rolf had given up responding after awhile to his crying griffin.

Celie, though she wouldn't admit it, had secretly enjoyed hearing the various fights Kalys and Rolf had found themselves in. Rolf would say something rude, baiting Kalys into an argument out of sheer boredom. Kalys would go off into a rant in the Hathelocke language, though she would often curse at Rolf in Sleynth too. They were petty fights, as both of them had stayed late the night before talking, information Celie knew from a gossipy servant who had stayed with the guard she was courting. Rolf had always reacted in crankiness from lack of sleep, and it appeared Kalys did the same. Both of them sounded irritable.

Rufus laid his head on her lap, making her hand drift from her drawing. She scowled at him, erasing the unwanted line. It was drawing near to dinner time, and Rolf and Kalys had been quiet for awhile, leaving Celie with nothing to listen to while she drew.

"Dinner time, Celia-Delia," King Glower offered a hand and Celie took it, pulling herself up. She neatly stacked her sketches, leaving them beside Dagger, who was finally sleeping, knowing she would be back after dinner.

She walked with her father to the private dining room, sitting in her usual chair beside Lilah. Queen Celina looked a mess which was quite uncommon. Lilah looked irritated and a bit frightened, Lulath looked serious, Bran looked as if he were thinking hard, and King Glower and Pogue showed to emotion.

Queen Celina chewed her lip as if she were about to say something. "Celie darling, do you have any idea when the Castle is going to let them out?"

Celie shook her head. She was very annoyed with the Castle for not giving her the slightest hint in this situation as it normally did. Of course, there was a possibility of this meant the Castle wished Kalys and Rolf to be married. They had all known it was going to happen sooner or later, just not only two months after returning to Grath. They had all been aware of Rolf's feelings toward Kalys, he made it quite obvious that he had interest in her. However, Rolf was sixteen, not of marriageable age. It was legal in Sleyne, however never really done.

"Owen?" the queen looked at her husband hopefully, but he shook his head.

"I'm sure they'll be out soon, Mother," Bran patted her hand, his face looking like he found this more interesting than frightening. Celie would have to agree. She knew the Castle wouldn't put either of them in danger, and they would probably be out in the next few hours. Celie certainly hoped so.

...

"Kalys, I really am sorry," Rolf apologized in the gentlest way he could muster.

Kalys sat with her back to him, her hands over her face. Her shoulders were shaking and Rolf knew she was crying. She waved her hand. "You're fine, Rolf. I have just as much to apologize for."

He sat down beside her, riskily putting a comforting arm around her. She didn't push him away like he had expected her to, but instead leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know why she was crying, he didn't know if she wanted him to know, so he just sat with her in silence. The tears stopped running after a bit of time, and slowly their eyes began to droop. It had been a long, overwhelming day, and sleep was soon welcomed.

...

Celie was the first to burst through the doors of the throne room the next morning. Her brother lay next to Kalys, one arm above his head. One covered by Kalys's body. They were facing away from each other, but still scandalizingly close. If you were Lilah.

Princess Delilah did gasp in that moment, her hand fluttering to her mouth. "This could result in a royal scandal," she whispered to their mother and her fiance.

"Lilah, be reasonable," their mother whispered back. "They probably didn't do anything."

"If Kalys ends up p-" She started, but was cut off by Rolf sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, hello," he greeted in a groggy voice. "How long have you been watching us sleep?"

"Not long," Celie answered him.

She was about to add something when Dagger leaped at the crown prince, forcefully knocking him over. The griffin began cooing and butting his head against his master. Rolf laughed as Dagger curled on his lap. The griffin was much too big of course, so it made a rather funny sight.

Kalys had stood up, smoothing her gown. She was barefoot as she often was, always taking her shoes and stockings off as soon as she was out of sight of Lilah. Her braids were messy, random curls had popped out. She messed with her gown, and Celie could tell she was annoyed with it. She was used to wearing less clothes than the Sleyne women, and now being trapped in long gowns made her fidgety. Shoes and stockings she would not put up with. No one really cared except Lilah and that was because there had been no drama around the the village and she was bored.

Kalys's jobs around the Castle consisted of researching the unicorns and griffins and teaching Celie and Pogue about the griffins. She and Celie got along the best, they both had a bond with the griffins as a whole no one else had. Kalys communicated better with the Castle more than some of the royal family. Of course, Celie and her father were the best at it, but Kalys was a close third. She had changed from when they had first met her. Her hair had darkened without being in such a southern climate, and her skin had lightened to a deep caramel. But she still obviously had her large blue-green eyes, and she still kept her curls in two tight, long braids down her back.

Rolf had just stood up when Bran and Pogue burst through the room wild looks on their faces. "I think you're all are going to want to come to the Heart."

...

The Heart of the Castle looked the same as it usually did. By how Bran had been acting Celie would have thought it had completely redecorated itself. Instead, a couple wooden crates with papers lay beside one of the walls. Rolf gave Celie a look that she read as his opinion was similar to hers. Then she looked in the crate.

She pulled out a formerly written letter addressed to one of her father's cousins. Interestingly enough, it wasn't signed by anyone which made Celie jump with curiosity. That meant it was probably Castle Glower's doing. It wasn't Tuesday anymore, but then again, Rufus had been revealed to her on a Wednesday, so Celie brushed it off as she read the letter. Her eyes almost bugged when she did.

"Queen Celina," Kalys, who had gone back to her chamber, came rushing into the Heart her cheeks flushed. "I think you're wedding gown is in my bedchamber."

"Well, that would make sense," Celie stated. Everyone turned to look at her, and their faces told her that they thought she was crazy. "Because these letters are invitations to Rolf and Kalys's wedding."

**That was really choppy. But it was the first chapter. This is the second Castle Glower Entry, and the first actual story. The first was a poem. I do not own Castle Glower, all rights belong to Jessica Day George. Also, the picture is not mine. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: In Which Lilah is Slightly Jealous**

"Oh, Lilah, stop complaining." Celie began to stroke the silky fur of Rose the unicorn.

"I'm not complaining," Lilah flopped dramatically to the floor next to her sister. "I'm just stating the injustice of Mother and Father allowing Rolf to marry in two weeks. At _sixteen. _They're making me wait until I'm almost nineteen."

"Yes, but the Castle wants it to happen and they can't defy the Castle," Celie tried to calm her sister.

To add to the shock of Rolf being engaged, the date on his wedding was set just as soon as it could be with getting the invitations out. The Castle wanted it to happen now. It had made that very clear. So the past month had been very hectic. Queen Celina and Lilah did most of the wedding planning, and Kalys helped a little, but they could all tell she wasn't into it. Neither was Rolf. He had made that very clear. It was to be a very simple wedding, and a very simple feast. It made things simple that the Castle was Kalys's home already and that King Glower didn't have to sign any contracts or anything.

Lilah sighed loudly, stroking the unicorn.

Celie attempted to comfort her. "If Mother and Father had allowed you to get married in a month and a half, you would not have had time to plan such an extravagant wedding. Also, we never would've found the unicorns."

Lilah sighed again, though this time Celie knew Lilah knew she was right. Celie never thought Rolf would get married before Lilah. In fact, she always thought Lilah would be married by now, and was really surprised that their parents had not allowed it. Maybe it had something to do with the Castle.

Rufus then trotted into the training tower with Dagger prancing behind him. Rolf came in after them to put food in their bowls. He looked tired.

"We were just talking about you," Lilah remarked. She smoothed her hair that had been ruffled in her intense flopping.

It was Rolf's turn to flop dramatically on the ground. He did so, resting his head on Celie's shin. Celie noticed how old her brother looked, and it scared her a bit.

"Were you now?" He ask lazily, closing his eyes for a second.

"Yep," Celie responded. "We were talking about your upcoming marriage and how Lilah is jealous you're getting married before her."

Rolf opened one eye, smirking. "Well something good has to come out of it."

Lilah huffed, before whacking Rolf's arm and glaring at Celie. "I am not."

"You so are." Rolf sat up, laughing.

Lilah rolled her eyes, before changing the subject. "How did the fitting go?"

Rolf shrugged. "Thankfully, they had room to let my tunic out. It was too short, but they expected that. Other than that, it fit fine."

The wedding tunic had been passed down for generations, along with a matching gown. The crown prince wore it along with his bride. They were both white with embriodered greens and silvers. It was a timeless match, beautiful in all periods.

"How did Kalys's go?" Lilah asked, eager to not return to her previous calling out.

Rolf immediately blushed a deep red. "Why would I know?"

"Because you were supposed to have the fitting right after hers?" Celie asked, wondering why Rolf was blushing so hard.

"I came in too early for mine. Lets just say, the dress fit pretty badly in very wrong places," Rolf blushed to his ears.

Celie decided not to ask. She could tell Lilah decided the same.

She just shrugged. "Well, the seamstresses have two weeks."

Rolf looked away. "Yep. Two weeks."

Celie could hear the disappointment in his voice. The dislike of what was about to happen. "I thought you liked Kalys."

Rolf looked up at her, his head rolling as his shoulders shrugged. "I do-I mean I did. I guess we all knew that Kalys and I were going to marry from the moment she stepped on the Ship. And if I'm honest, I really had a lot of interest in her. But my timeline looks different. You know, flirt awhile, go one some adventures, after the realization of death could come soon start up a courtship, cause a family scandal with it-"

"Rolf!" Lilah smacked him in the chest, making her brother grin in amusement.

"I knew that'd get at least you. But you know, get engaged around twenty marry around twenty-one. Not _sixteen._" Rolf sighed. "I don't really know her feelings on this. I tried to talk to her, but I don't know if she wants me around."

Lilah, who had always been a natural comforter, sighed. "Don't take it personally, Rolf. It's all new to her. A new home and then a betrothal is a lot to take in. She's just overwhelmed."

"I know," Rolf replies, sitting up. "I really do like her a lot. She's funny, nice, honest, pretty good with a spear, and you, know, pretty. Speaking of feelings, Cel, Pogue sent me to get you."

Celie blushed. She was very surprised at Rolf's admissions of feelings. He never did that. But now she wasn't surprised. Now that his first sister was engaged, he spent his time teasing his next sister about the handsome knight. "He's my friend. I don't have feelings for him. I wish you would stop."

"Maybe I wasn't talking about you," Rolf tweaked a curl, laughing at Celine's flush. She scowled. She hated being teased about boys.

"What does that even mean?" She asked, taking Rolf's hand to stand up.

"Take it was you will, my dear sister, I have to go be congratulated on my betrothal." Rolf grinned, bolting out the door.

"Don't take what he says to heart, Celie. He's just messing with you," Lilah rolled her eyes.

Celie shrugged. She whistles for Rufus who followed her down to find Pogue. He was with Bran, who was fidgeting nervously with his wizard robes. He looked panicked, and Celie had no idea what the matter was. The was terror written all over his face, and it took Celie a moment to realize what had happened.

There was a very tiny griffin at her brother's feet, mewling and crying for food. It was female, Celie could tell that by her feathers, and it was so small. Bran obviously not knowing what to do just stared at it, horror-stricken.

Pogue stood next to him, trying not to laugh, as Bran just stared. He didn't like griffins, and certainly never wanted to bond with one after Rufus had hatched.

Celie snatches the biscuits out of Pogue's hand, pressing them into Bran's. "Feed her," she hissed, not wanting the tiny thing to starve.

Bran obeyed, slowly bending down. The little griffin gobbled it up, before leaping right into Bran's arms, and snuggling against him. She squeaked, and Bran patted the sticky thing. She looked as tiny as a newborn baby in her new human's arms, and she looked content. Bran looked like a panicked new father who knew absolutely nothing.

"I had Rolf call you in, cause I thought you'd want to see this," Pogue chuckled, and Celie with him.

"It's just a griffin, Bran, and a very cute one at that,"Celie managed through her laughter. She stuck her hand out to coo at the little thing, but it hissed at her, obviously not wanting to be touched by anyone but her new friend.

Celie scowled. All griffins liked her. Except for this one, apparently.

"I don't have time for a griffin!" Bran exclaimed, though he clutched the little animal tight to his chest. He really did look at the baby griffin with genuine fear. Celie decided she felt a little bad for him. "I am the royal wizard in one of the most magical countries there is. I already have too much to do. I can't raise a griffin."

"Technically Celie, Kalys, and I work on obedience training. You just have to do the easy parts." Pogue pointed out, spreading his hands. It wasn't often Bran panicked, but when he did it could create a bit of a storm.

Her brother ran a hand down his face. "I suppose you're right. And I do know what to do with you, I guess. But she's so tiny, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to ride her. Not that it's a huge desire of mine."

Celie was surprised at how much her brother calmed down. Usually it took him awhile after getting so worked up. But then again, Bran was more logical than emotional, the only one of the siblings who'd inherited the character trait from their mother. The royal wizard sighed, looking down at his new responsibility.

"I suppose you need a bath, little one."

The tiny griffin cooed back up at him.

...

Rolf looked out the main balcony, sighing a bit. Dagger sat on his feet, almost asleep in the sunlight. Though it was technically a balcony free to anyone in the castle, no one ever really came except him. It was a nice spot, looking over the green valleys, facing away from the village. He had always wanted to see what was east of the Castle. No one ever really talked about it, Bendswe was west, Grath was south, Vervhine was north. There was a small country to the east he had heard, but he had never learned much of it. He had always wanted to go there.

But alas, he never would. He was getting married in two weeks, and his life would change. No more purposeful adventures, no crusades, or exploring. He would live a simple domestic life. There would be nothing exciting anymore. He would always be asked when he was going to have a baby, he knew because he was already asked that by his great grandmother. She was always asking that; only Celie got out of the question. Now that he was to be married it was worse. No, life had lost its luster thanks to this marriage. It was ruining his whole life. Yes, Rolf decided, he was very much of a pessimist.

He heard a soft grunt. Turning he saw Kalys who was juggling four potted plants. What was she doing here? He went towards her, taking two out of her hands, so she could at least see what was in front of her and where she was going. She squeaked when she saw him, and looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. He didn't know why she hated him so much; she had seemed to really be interested at first...and then the Castle had made its decision. It really was ruining his life.

"My apologies, I didn't know you were out here," she mumbled setting down her plants. Her face was flushed and sweaty, dark curls coming out of her braids. Rolf remembered how warm she had been cuddled against him, the night before their engagement. So much had changed.

"Kalys," he started, letting her name rest on his lips for a bit. "What have I done to make you dread me so?"

The Hathelocke girl blushed, her eyes still on the ground. A barefoot stuck out of the edge of her gown, and she traced her toe along the crack in the stone. "I don't dread you, Rolf. I just-I just figured you didn't really want to see me. I confess, I caught very strong feelings for you since the Ship, and with this betrothal and all, I felt a little embarrassed." Kalys finally looked up, meeting his gaze, though she still looked a little hesitant.

Rolf had a sudden urge to kiss her, but he refrained, not wanting to scare her away. "Don't be. I was pretty interested in you. I did distance myself a bit out of awkwardness, too, I'm not completely innocent."

Kalys smiled, her eyes flitting away.

"You're really adorable when you're nervous," he blurted out, and a smirk replaced her nervous smile.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Rolf smiled. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad.

**Chapter Two! Honestly I was about to call it quits, but then I got a really nice review. Thanks! This one is for you. I'm hoping to make these chapters longer eventually, but its nice to write shorter ones. I'm hoping to write faster though, now that someone is reading. Hehe, until next time. **

**-geeky34**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: In Which Rolf Binds His Life to a Girl He Barely Knows **

The wedding day had arrived. King Glower, after trying to shake his second son awake, eventually called upon the Royal Wizard. Bran, who had always been a ridiculously early riser flung the door to the crown prince's bedchambers open. He was dressed in green and white wizard robes, the colors of Sleyne. Against his formal robes, a baby griffin hugged against him in a grey sling Kalys had made for him. His little griffin, who he had named Beatrice; stating she was much too tiny to have a noble name, was very demanding and liked to be against her rider's body at all times. It was a funny sight, King Glower tried not to laugh.

Rolf, however, still in bed groaned at the sight of his brother. Rolf was also funny to watch sleep. Whilst most slept in nightshirts, Rolf had insisted he would wear loose linen pants to bed since he had been eleven. Wrapped around his griffin he lay, his hair on end, and one single toe out of the covers. Tired was an understatement. He had a pounding headache. After five minutes of Bran unsuccessfully trying to shake him. He felt a lantern shining right in his face. He yelped (Bran knew he had sensitive eyes) and rolled out of bed, swearing loudly when he hit the floor.

"Stop being such a child, Rolf," King Glower said, rubbing his head. Celina had gotten up an hour ago to start waking the girls up. She had made sure he was up, and up for good. He had gotten around four hours of sleep the night before. He knew how long the priest could go on for wedding ceremonies, and he hoped he wouldn't fall asleep. Celina would kill him; their first child getting married and he might doze off.

"I just don't understand why I have to wake up and five hours early. Can't I just bath and put the tunic on?" Rolf groaned from his place on the floor.

"According to Sleynth tradition, you have to bathe for at least an hour," Bran cited, helping his brother stand.

The younger prince scowled. "Why? Its a stupid rule. I could be sleeping."

King Glower huffed, annoyed at how stubborn his second son could be. "You're washing the impurities for your bride tonight. She does the same for you. This has been going on for seventy-nine years, Rolf, and I won't be the family to end it."

Rolf's scowl deepened. He mumbled something under his breath, shoving his hands in his pockets. King Glower decided he didn't want to know.

Bran, who had heard, chuckled. He pushed him towards the washroom where servants had filled the tub. "See you in an hour, Rolf."

"But its going to get cold! And my fingers will get all wrinkly!" He protested.

"You're not five anymore, Rolf. You shouldn't care if your fingers get all wrinkly. Now go,"King Glower shoved his son towards his fate, sitting heavily on the bed beside Dagger. Dagger hissed.

...

Kalys yawned. Then shivered. She wrapped her self in the robe she had been given, sighing when she saw everyone who had gathered. Queen Celina, Lilah, and Celie, along with a handful of servants. She didn't enjoy the presence of a lot of people. She liked her future sister-in-laws, though she though Lilah could be annoying sometimes. About scandals. And the way everyone dressed. Oh, and unicorns. She got along with Celie the best; they had similar interests. Queen Celina was practical, and Kalys appreciated that.

The royalty in the room were all wrapped in robes. Lilah and Celie both had servants pinning up their hair. Kalys glanced at her wedding dress. It really was beautiful; she just hoped it fit. It had been so embarrassing, that day. It was much too long, tight around her buttocks and hips. The bust had been an absolute disaster. The queen, who was long and slender, had given her a sympathetic look. To make things worse, Rolf had come in early. And she had just stood there, breasts spilling out, and buried her face in her hands.

But they said they had fixed it. Her hair had begun drying awhile ago. A servant plopped her beside Celie, a comb in her hands. Celie was getting some sort of kohl on her eyelids.

"Are you excited?" the blonde princess asked, taking her hand.

Kalys squeezed it, trying to think of what to say. "I'm nervous."

"It's okay that you don't want to marry him," Celie whispered, careful not to let her mother or sister hear. "I understand."

"Thank you, Celie," Kalys felt tears flooding her eyes. She didn't want to do this. But she was brave. For the Castle, she would do this.

She was brave as her curls were pinned into a fancy updo. She was brave as her eyes were lined with kohl. She was brave as Queen Celina laced up her dress. She was brave as Lilah draped a silver chain with an emerald across her neck. She was brave when she finally looked in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. She looked truly beautiful. Even she knew that. Her courage made her stunning.

...

Rolf had managed to eat his breakfast. He had managed to get his attire all on. He had not managed, however, to leave his room. His feet wouldn't move. Or at least that's what he told had been secretly expecting the Castle to stop this by now; show that this had just been a prank. But here he was.

Celie skipped into the room. She looked very nice in a blue ball gown. Her hair pinned up, she looked very grownup. She kissed Rolf's cheek, smoothing his tunic. "Ready?"

"Not really," he confessed.

"Well your wedding is in fifteen minutes." She glanced at Bran, and sighed.

"You better be, Rolf," his older brother chided.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready to bind my life to a girl I barely know."

But too soon he was standing at the alter, getting ready to make a pledge that would change his life forever.

Weddings in Sleyne were a very big deal. They started with a simple ceremony. Moved to a large wedding feast. And then dancing, a lot of dancing. The people were so excited for this wedding, it made Rolf want it a little bit. The village had three parades so far (Lilah had had two) for the betrothal of the Crown Prince. Though they were shocked that the wedding was so soon, they were also very energetic.

The sanctuary was full of relatives and nobles. Rolf was sick to his stomach. He gripped Bran's shoulder, trying to steady himself. He could see the king and queen of Grath in the crowd. Along with the Vhervish, after everything that happened with Khelsh Rolf guessed the king didn't dare not come. He saw his family in the front row. They had already made their entrance as the wedding party. His mother and father in gold, Lilah and Lulath in red, and Celie and Pogue in blue. They looked so happy for him. He wrinkled his nose when he saw his father's cousin Clint. He was always drunk and said weird things.

Rolf stopped looking at the guests when he saw Kalys. He would be lying if he said his breath didn't hitch a little bit. Her face was set, her eyes full of courage. _That makes one of us_. She reached him, taking his hands in hers as she had been directed. They were soft and little. The warmth gave him some comfort. Her blue eyes were fierce, gazing into his. She squeezed his hand. The priest droned on and on.

"Repeat after me; I, Kalys Selene Elizabeth, take Rolf Edward Daric Bryce Glower as my lawfully wedded husband and future king forever," the priest looked at her as she past.

Kalys stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "For the Castle?" Then she steadied herself. "I, Kalys Selene Elizabeth take Rolf Edward Daric Bryce Glower as my lawfully wedded husband and king for now and forever." She said it with s much confidence Rolf didn't know how he would do it.

The priest turned to him. "I, Rolf Edward Daric Bryce take Kalys Selene Elizabeth as my lawfully wedded wife and future king forever."

He leaned down, a stray curl tickling his cheek. "For the Castle." He straightened, squeezing her hands. "I, Rolf Edward Daric Bryce take Kalys Selene Elizabeth as my my lawfully wedded wife and future queen for now and forever."

"With the power invested in me and the gods of Sleyne, I now declare you husband and wife." The priest said it with sympathy as if he did arranged marriages everyday. "And Kalys, by marriage you have been declared the future queen of Sleyne."

Rolf lifted the emerald studded tiara as instructed, placing it her upon her dark head. Slowly slipped the wedding band onto her ring finger, as she did the same for him.

"A kiss!" shouted Clint the drunk cousin. A cheer joined, supporting his idea.

Rolf felt his face heat up, and red crawled up Kalys's caramel cheeks. Bran nudged him. "Do it, Rolf."

He pecked her lips, not doing justice to his heart. He did want to kiss her. Just like he had wanted to on the balcony. Just like he wanted to when they were trapped in the throne room. Just like he wanted to when she had splinted his broken arm. Just like he wanted to when she said she would show them the way out of the Found. But he was scared.

"That's no kiss!" Clint shouted.

Then Kalys kissed him, her lips soft, moving against his. His heart fluttered. It felt nice.

Then she was grabbing his hand pulling him way from Bran and the priest down back towards the double doors. Sometimes tradition wasn't so bad. It sure gave him an escape, didn't it? They were supposed to head straight to the feast. And they did, hand in hand.

Kalys gasped. "It's beautiful."

It was decorated nicely. Linens warmed long tables, fresh flowers everywhere.

Rolf swallowed. "Lilah did it. She said that this was how she had considered decorating for her wedding feast."

"I'll have to thank her, then," Kalys beamed.

Then the flood of people began. It was his mother first, throwing herself at him crying. She took a step back, dabbing her red eyes. "Dear me, I've mussed your tunic." She fixed it, smoothing her hands over the embroidery. "I never thought you'd be the first. Oh my little Rolfy." Fresh tears welled up. Rolf embraced his mother again, kissing her cheek.

The King gruffly wrapped him in a hug, squeezing his middle tightly. Bran embraced him. They had only been emotional once together and that was when he had returned from Grath. There had been tears.

Lilah came next. There were tear stains on her cheeks as she straightened his collar. She fiddled. "Oh, Rolf, you're _married_." She began to cry again and Rolf sighed pulling her close. This was going to be long night.

When Lulath congratulated him and Kalys all he could see was frills and lace. Pogue was a simple congrats to Rolf, a comment which reminded Rolf that though Pogue had matured, he would always be a bit edgy when it came to jokes about women. Other cousins came and congratulated.

Finally Celie approached him with a scowl on her face. "You'll still prank Lilah with me, right? You'll still eat caramel apples late at night laughing with me?"

"I'm not instantly boring, Cel," He grinned, tweaking a loose curl. "I'm still the same. Just with a roommate. And someone I'll have to match with. That's what marriage is, right?"

She laughed, going on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek for the second time that day. "I'll get us some cider."

...

Celie would be lying if she said she hadn't started crying during the ceremony, and randomly during the feast. This was _Rolf. _He should be adventuring east as he had always wanted. He shouldn't have the pain of growing up seared in his dark eyes. A sadness had set in both him and Kalys. Neither of them wanted this. She looked at her brother, a fake smile plastered across his face as he talked to cousin Clint.

"I hate how old and mature he looks." Pogue voiced Celie's thoughts.

"This was his worst fear. He wanted to pick a wife for himself, he didn't want to be trapped in the room like Mother and Father." Celie looked up at her friend and escort.

"He would've picked Kalys, Celie," Pogue said quietly. "Everyone knows that. Maybe he wasn't ready but he would've picked Kalys. He'll get an adventure. Something seems off about this hasty marriage, Cel, and I can't put my finger on it. There's more to it than the Castle just wanting a wedding."

"The Castle does many things without a purpose, Pogue," Celie pointed out.

"There's something more. I would bet my life upon it."

**Next chapter! We're getting to the good stuff. It's twice as long as my other two! YAY! I'm going to start writing longer now that the introduction is finished. Also I have another reader! I love when readers are vocal. It encourages me to keep writing. Until next time,**

**-Geeky34 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, if you read chapter three and it had a 'part one' at the front go and reread it. I ended up adding the part two to that. Also, the beginning of this chapter is one of the reasons this story is rated T. There is a detailed makeout scene. If you do not like, just skip to the dots. **

**Chapter Four: In Which a Strange Man Threatend a Nonexistent Child**

Kalys could hardly think as Rolf's lips moved against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his at her waist. His tongue moved against hers. How had they gotten this far?

Goosebumps pricked her bare arms as she slid her hands from his neck to rub his chest, impressed by the muscle beneath. Rolf started to kiss down her jaw, nipping at her earlobe. Kalys held back a whimper at the sensation, distracting herself by playing with the edge of his tunic.

But before she could run her hands up his shirt, Rolf yanked her closer, their bodies pressed together. He moaned into her ear, burying his lips into her neck. She could feel something stiff pressing and rubbing against her waist. She blushed, realizing what it was before shoving her hands up his shirt. She ran her hands up his stomach, before slipping the tunic simply off.

Rolf sighed, into her neck. His hands played with the straps of her revealing nightgown, seeming to be debating something. He scooped her up, bringing her to the bed, before climbing on top of her, bringing his lips to hers again.

No, Kalys decided. She didn't know how they got there. It had been a rush of sexual tension, emotions, and hormones. But she was glad they got there.

...

Celie couldn't help but notice the haond her brother had on Kalys's back when he spoke to her. Their faces were close together, cheeks flushed, and voices quiet. Rolf's hand was pressed against Kalys's back, drawing her closer to him.

"That looks like an interesting conversation."

Celie jumped, turning to see Bran behind her. Her brother cradled Beatrice his griffin and his eyes followed Celie's gaze. She raised her hand, determined to make Beatrice like her, but she was greeted with a hiss.

"Stop sneaking," she said, annoyed with the griffin.

Bran ignored the comment, and looked down at her sister. "Why are you eavesdropping?"

"It's not eavesdropping if you can't hear anything their saying," Celie pointed out. "But Juliet is acting up and before I worry Lilah I want to ask Kalys about it."

"Well I wouldn't interrupt. Go find Pogue," Bran said, craning his neck. He was a bit nosy.

Celie, not wanting to face Rolf if she did get caught went off to find Pogue. Rufus clicked at her heels as she hummed along. The wedding had been two days ago, and they were all still recovering. Celie couldn't get what Pogue has said out of her mind. What was this wedding about?

She stopped short when a hand was put on her shoulder. She turned around and almost screamed. An old man stared across from her, a wild look in his eyes. He didn't look like a wizard, but there was something magical about him.

"Are Princess Cecelia, girl?" He ask rather rudely.

Celie just stared at him. Rufus seemed on edge, and he growled a bit. The man looked insane. There was an unhealthy look in his eyes, and dust was smeared on his cheeks.

She swallowed, knowing she was being rude. "Yes. And you are?"

The man looked at her gruffly. "I'll explain that later. Take me to the rest of your family."

Suddenly Pogue was standing next to her, and relief flooded through Celie. Not that Rufus wasn't protection, Rufus couldn't talk. He couldn't tell the weird man what to do.

"Who are you?" Pogue looked at the man, stealing a glance at Celie.

"You are certainly part of the royal family. Courting the princess?" The man gestured towards Celie. She blushed.

"I am Sir Pogue Parry, knighted by King Glower the Seventy-Ninth himself." Pogue's tone was harsh, holding an edge Celie rarely heard from him.

"I need to see the king," the man insisted.

Celie shrugged. What harm could it do? Then she would have to start talking to him.

"It is Tuesday, Pogue."

He sighed. "I'll take you to the king."

...

Rolf hated petition day. He always had a headache, and the petitions were always rather stupid or boring. It was his least favorite day. He was starting to fall asleep, when Pogue, dragging an old man by the collar opened the door suddenly. He jolted awake, a bit interested.

"This man has requested your presence after harassing Princess Cecelia," Pogue said coldly.

The man bowed before the king, who was glaring at the mention of his daughter. Rolf just raised an eyebrow at Pogue who came to stand by him.

"I don't trust him. There's something off," Pogue whispered.

Rolf shrugged. "The prison is cleaned out still." He twisted his wedding band, still getting used to the feeling.

"My greatest honor, You're Majesty. I believe though, requires your son more than me." The man looked straight at Rolf. Rolf stared back.

"Why?" King Glower seemed on edge. He was too calm, too quiet. A time Rolf dreaded hearing from his father.

"Because I have something to request." The man's voice shook a bit. He, too, knew that the king was far from calm.

"Which is?" King Glower prodded.

"The Crown Prince's firstborn."

...

"You're what?" Bran spat out, surprise evident on his face.

Rolf stood quietly, not really knowing what to do. He was cursing himself now for what had happened the night after the wedding.

He should have been smarter, at least taking some sort of precaution.

"I'm the man who controls the Castle," The man said again.

They were all gathered here in the room off of the throne room.

"No man controls the Castle," Queen Celina said coolly, as if that was the end of the matter. "The Castle controls the Castle."

"How would you know that? You know barely anything about the Castle, besides what the Arkish configured. The Builder knew my power and assigned to me the Castle." The man, whose name they did not know, spread his hands, a sick smile on his face.

"That still doesn't explain why you want my firstborn child?" Rolf pointed out annoyed.

"Your child will save the Castle. The east is getting restless. They know too much about Sleyne. They're building up their armies for a siege. From my tellings, you have about twenty years. I am getting far too weak to defend this place." The man, if he was a man, sighed. "But you wedded a pure-blooded Hathelocke. With both Arkish and Hathelocke blood running through your child's veins, he shall have power none could comprehend."

"All of our children have both Arkish and Hathelocke blood," Queen Celina pointes our coldly.

"Yes, but Kalys here is _fully _Hathelocke. You have other races, your blood is mixed." The man looked sympathetic.

"Rolf isn't purely Arkish," Celie spoke up.

"Hmm, yes, but he's mostly Arkish. And he's married to the last Hathelocke left. This is the only way. You have to protect the Castle," The man urged.

"Why would I give my child to a man whose name I don't even know?" Rolf squinted, confused by this man's insanity.

"I suppose we haven't had proper introductions. My birth name is Casper."

"Well, Casper," the King started. "I have to ask you to leave. Now. Pogue?"

Pogue grabbed him by the arm, yanking him out the door.

Just for a second Casper resisted. He looked straight at Rolf. "Mark my words, boy, if you don't give your son to me, I will have to use other measures to get him."

**Haha short again. Sorry for being late. I had a lot going on this week. Again, if you read chapter three and it didn't end with Pogue saying something at the end, then there is more. **

**-Geeky34**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: In Which Someone Seems to Despise the King**

Rolf and Kalys didn't talk about the deed they had done their wedding night since Casper came. They both pretended it didn't happen, knowing they very well might have put a good many people in danger. And so, both of them lied.

"You two haven't done, er, _you know." _Rolf hadn't heard his mother sound so awkward in his life.

His cheeks flushed, so did Kalys's.

"Of course not, Mother. We hardly know each other," he lied. There was really no need to worry her.

He felt guilty at how relieved his mother looked. He felt guilty at dinner, about lying to a straight face when he knew she had reported the "good news" to the king and Bran, who were still trying to figure this whole thing out. He felt guilty at how happy his family was when they all began to talk about their day after dinner. He felt guilty as his mother told him she was so relieved when she said goodnight. He felt even more guilty when Kalys called him out on it.

"Why did you lie to your mother?" She asked. She was in her nightgown, thankfully more modest; Rolf really did want to contain himself. She was unbraiding her hair. He liked how the long curls poofed.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Because I didn't want to worry her. We're probably making a bigger deal of this than it is."

Kalys looked unsatisfied. "I really don't think we are. I think you should've told the truth and let them help us figure it out."

Rolf scowled, annoyed. "They would've been unhelpful. They would have scolded us for making a decision like that when we hardly know each other. Then probably have Celie ask the Castle what we should do, or Bran, or something to clean up after my new mistake."

"They wouldn't have done that. Now either you have to admit you lied, or we're stuck figuring things out on our own." Kalys snapped, dropping her hairbrush.

"If you think they would have been respectful and not condescending, then you don't know my parents," Rolf said back, his voice raising.

"They will realize they have to help us-" Kalys was cut short by Rolf's hand.

"You're overreacting, it's a rare chance anything will happen," he said, the volume of his voice still loud.

Kalys turned red in anger. Her fists were clenched tightly, and tears started to well up. "What if I do get pregnant, Rolf? Then will you willingly give up my baby?"

Rolf was more offended than he'd ever been in his life. "If you think I wouldn't give up my own life for my offspring..."

"And then what? I'd have to watch you die. I'd have to watch you be killed? I've seen every single one of my relatives die of fevers, fighting against the dictatorship of the Master of the Found or falling from heights. I will not watch you die next. I love you, Rolf Glower, and I will start planning to make sure you stay alive." Her words were so passionate, so angry, yet so calming.

All offense and anger melted out of him. "You love me?"

Kalys looked like she wanted to cry. "Yes. Yes I do." Her voice was soft, and she looked away, embarrassed and shy, as she did that one day on the Ship.

Rolf was stunned. He walked over to her, cupping her cheek. "I love you too, Kalys."

And he kissed her. It wasn't a peck like he had at the ceremony. It wasn't hot and lustful and intense like the ones on their wedding night. It was soft, slow, and loving. It was a good kiss. It was Rolf's favorite kiss.

...

Celie hadn't meant to eavesdrop in Rolf. But she had forgotten in the commotion about Juliet, and now the poor griffin was seemed to be even more agitated. She was about to knock on the door when she heard the yelling.

She was shocked at what she heard. There was a chance Kalys could be pregnant. There was a chance that Casper really could need something from them.

She shook her thoughts. Juliet was in need of help. The bedroom light was still on. She knocked. She knocked again. She knew it was rude to enter with no response, but her and Pogue had spent the past half an hour trying to figure out what was wrong. So she opened the door.

Rolf and Kalys were kissing, Rolf's arm around her waist. As soon as they heard the door they jumped apart, blushes on their faces. Celie could tell her brother didn't know what to do. He shoved his hands in his pockets, mumbling.

Celie decided to pretend it never happened. "Sorry to bother you, Kalys, but there's something wrong with Juliet."

Kalys hopped on the opportunity, grabbing her robe and hurrying Celie out the door. She didn't speak as they walked, and Celie could tell she was a bit embarrassed.

They reached the griffin tower in Celie's chambers, and Kalys, knelt to the shaking little griffin. She felt around Juliet, listened to her breathe. Relief flooded her face.

"It's just a common infection. It's been recorded in multiple journals on griffins I've read about. Just have Bran put some dragon's breath herb into her food everyday until she seems to be doing better."

Celie was relieved, though she saw how distracted her sister-in-law was. Kalys was nervous, tugging at her robe,picking at her fingernails, chewing her lip, as they walked. Celie wanted to tell Lilah the good news, so together, silently, they walked.

When they got to Kalys's door, the girl grabbed Celie's arm. "Cel, please don't tell anyone what you saw."

Celie smiled, nice to be in on a secret from anyone other than Pogue Parry or the Castle. "Of course."

Kalys smiled before pushing the door open and entering. Celie, the grin never leaving her, walked to her sister's bedroom, giddy with secrecy. Rolf was in love.

...

Celie's high on being trusted came crashing down a few days later. Someone had tried to the kill King Glower the Seventy-Ninth. Never before Khelsh had that happened before, and certainly never in the Castle. It had been petitioning day. One of the petitoner's, who Rolf said neither of them had ever seen before, skillfully tried to shoot the king with an arrow. Thankfully Rolf had been paying attention, and had the good sense to push the king out of the way. Unfortunately, that had landed an arrow in his arm. At least no one had died.

The man was put in the dungeons, under the watchful eye of Bran, who was trying to suck the truth out of him. Celie thought they should let Lord Griffin eat him, like he had done with Khelsh. But Bran said that wasn't strategic. His fate had yet to be decided.

That day was shaky. Rolf was taken to his chambers, healers about every side of him. The king and Queen grasped one another, numb for a few minutes. Someone had tried to kill the king. Bran and the guards took the assassin to the dungeons, whilst Pogue, Celie, and Kalys watched everything unfold in shock, griffins about every side of them. Lilah and Lulath had gone with Rolf, Lulath being educated on battle wounds.

Celie was surprised at how well her family was taking this though. No one had gone into hysterics, there was no sobbing or fighting. It was just quiet. But with the silence came the cold shock of reality on everyone's mind.

Dinner was so empty. After much cleaning and bandaging, a pale looking Rolf joined them. Everyone was silent as they ate; even Lulath. Celie hated it. She wished Lilah or her mother, or even herself would burst into tears after what happened. But she couldn't make herself cry.

Dagger had been following his rider everywhere, and now he sat under the table, though with his massive build when he stood he would upset the dishes. Celie, who sat on one side of her brother, began to stroke the griffin with her feet. Dagger purred. Rolf let out a weak smile.

Bran, who had been questioning the prisoner joined them, his face grim. He sat in his place, picking at his fish. "He will not answer me. I'm afraid tomorrow I will be using magic to peel it out of him."

The king nodded, though no words came out of his mouth.

"I have already sent for another wizard from the college." He remarked, putting the fish in his mouth, and then making a face. Celie's dislike for fish was something she and Bran shared.

Lilah groaned, being the first to respond. "All your fellow wizards from the college have been whackos, Bran. I'm starting to believe you are the only normal wizard out there."

Bran looked like he was trying to be offended, but he couldn't. He had to agree with Lilah. Everyone had to agree with Lilah. There had been Wizard Arkwright, the two odd wizards who kept calling them 'study specimens'. No, Celie did not want another wizard from the college. They would probably side with Casper for all she knew. Or maybe they would even send Casper.

"There is no more Wizard Arkwrights, and Roland and Bowen were researchers. They told me they're sending me a graduate this time, and if I ask for another replacement, they may consider taking away my license," Bran winced. "Apparently Roland and Bowen are very well-loved."

"Could they really do that?" Queen Celina asked, her forehead creasing.

"No. They would have to appeal to the Court of Wizardry, and asking for replacements for wizardly help is not an offense." Bran took up his plate and set it on the floor for Dagger.

Celie hadn't known there'd been a court to wizardry. She thought of her grandmother whose wizardly privileges had been taken away for messing with dangerous spells and such. She had just assumed the Royal Wizard had taken it from her. Not a court.

Bran stood again. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Beatrice. Also, some decent food."

Rolf chuckled. "Tell that to Cook. I'll bet she's not afraid of swatting the Royal Wizard with a ladle."

Bran didn't respond, just swished out of the dining room, his face set again. Dinner returned to its silence.

...

Again Rolf found his stomach a pool of fear and guilt. He didn't know where the guilt came, but it was still there. Again, he sat on his bed across from his wife, her eyebrows knit in a scowl. The sling was new though. Also the pulsing throb in his arm.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked her, those blue-green eyes fiercely set on him.

"No," she answered. She still kept staring.

"Okay." He responded, trying to look away.

"Okay," she whispered, finally taking her death stare to her feet.

But she scooted closer to Rolf, and he wrapped his non-injured arm around her shoulders. He pressed his cheek to hers. In the midst of today, she was peace to him.

**Yikes. I don't really like this chapter. More people have been reading this, so a greeting to you, as well as a greeting to my extra special reader Xooana, you guys are the best! Basketball season starts Monday, so we will see if I will upload chapters as consistently. Until next time,**

**-Geeky34**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: In Which Bran Sees a Girl**

Thalia had always been awkward. She had always opened her mouth at the wrong moments, never really knew what to do. She had never really fit in. She had been adopted by a rich duke and duchess who could not have children. She never knew how she had gotten to the orphanage in the east, her looks revealed she definitely was from the north. Whilst her friends had deep caramel skin and stunning black hair, Thalia stood out with fiery red hair, pale as milk skin with freckles everywhere.

She had always gotten in trouble, always breaking things, always doing something wrong. And then the traveling wizard had come. She had been accepted into the College of Wizardry at a younger age. Glad to get away from a place where she'd ended herself in jail three times-as a child-, she had packed her bags, and had gone to the college.

She had fit in there. Accidents, though she was still clumsy, happened less and less. She made friends. Sleyne City was a diverse place, there were those of every color, every kingdom. It was nice to be in a place full of misfits. It felt normal. She had dreaded graduation, not really knowing where she would go afterwards. She did very well, she had been labeled 'very strong' in her magical abilities. She got excellent markings on her grades.

She dreaded going home. She knew her parents loved her, but they had always been disappointed in her. She could see it in her eyes when she did something awful. It never until the day she left for the college. But now it was over. She had graduated, ready to go home. Sadly she packed everything she had.

But then she had been called into the office of the headmaster.

"I've gotten a letter from a wizard, just two years out of college," he started, looking annoyed. "This particular prince has sent three times asking for help. I'm getting sick of his letters. He's quite irritable. A strong wizard, intelligent and has a high capacity for magic. But annoying, very annoying." Headmaster Thorn shook his head. "He rejected Roland and Bowen!"

Thalia gasped. Those two were precious wizards. A bit wacky, yes, but still precious. Who wouldn't like them?

"Anyways, I've decided to give him a graduate. Perhaps he would prefer someone younger; after all, you have all the up-to-date research regarding his domain. Looking at the grades, and knowing your troubles at home, I've decided to send you." Thorn cleared his throat. "It will pay, along with room and board. I don't know how long he will need you, but I think this will be a good fit for you."

Thalia nodded, knowing immediately this was her answer for everything. "Where am I going?"

"Prince, and Royal Wizard, Bran of Sleyne. He has requested another wizard for the famous Castle of Sleyne. He didn't say what it entailed, but I would refrain from calling any of his family specimens."

Thalia's jaw dropped. The Castle? With griffins? With rumored unicorns?

"If you accept, I already have a letter to send to your parents, and you would leave today. I assume you packed." Headmaster Thorn raised his bushy eyebrows at her expectantly.

"I accept!" She said enthusiastically.

"Good. Your carriage leaves in fifteen minutes." The College of Wizardry had always been efficient.

She bit her lip remembering that moment. Now, three days later she walked. her heart beating nervously, ready to meet the Royal Wizard of Sleyne. She didn't know what to expect, she heard he had been a bit controlling. One of her friend's brothers had had him for a roommate. Supposedly he was very serious, disciplined in his studies. Stoic, she guessed. And now her awkward, a bit rude and sassy self was about to meet him. She was going to let a sarcastic comment slip. Then she'd be kicked to the curb to sit with Roland and Bowen.

Too soon she was announced by the kind guard. Two men stood in front of her. They were both tall. Most obviously brothers, with matching dark hair and eyes, and similar lips. The taller one was dressed in wizard robes, while the other one was in simple brown trousers with high boots.

The guard bowed. "The Royal Wizard of Sleyne, Prince Bran." The taller one bowed low, before raising his serious brown eyes to meet hers. "And Crown Prince Rolf." The prince bowed.

Thalia was surprised at how young both of them were. The crown prince couldn't have been more than sixteen. Still, she spotted a wedding band on his finger.

"Why did you reject Roland and Bowen?" She burst out. Inwardly she groaned. She would never change.

...

Rolf didn't really expect to see a crying girl on his bed when he walked into his room. Then he remembered the crying girl was his wife, and it was her bed too. Three months, and still there were moments he forgot he was married.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway, frozen on what he should do. Kalys looked up, her curls a lion's mane around her head.

"The least you could do is shut the door," she said, pouting.

He did, and then locked it, knowing he probably should. He sat down on the edge of the bed, splaying his hand over her back. The wound in his shoulder had healed, but there had been muscle damage. He felt it now and then when his arm wasn't supported by anything. He moved his hand slowly to Kalys's hair, running his fingers through it in a comforting manner. He went back down again to the end of her back and then to her hair. Her sobs started to cease after awhile.

He didn't ask her what was wrong, just slowly, ran his hand up and down, as he would comfort Dagger. His eyes locked onto her backend without hesitation, and it took a lot of brain-power to peel them away.

Finally Kalys flipped, landing Rolf's hand on her stomach. But she sat up, swinging her skirted legs over Rolf's so she sat on his lap. Her arms circled his neck, and she pressed her lips to his. Rolf jolted a bit, pulling her closer. He supposed this wasn't the healthiest way to deal with problems, but it was the only way they'd figured out.

He had gotten used to the feeling of her tongue against his when another thought jolted across his mind. Sighing, he pulled his mouth away from hers, resting his forehead against hers.

"Casper." He whispered.

She closed her eyes. "Right."

He fell back, Kalys resting her head on his chest. His breathing hadn't slowed, the passionate high he was on still hadn't come down. He wanted it so badly.

"We'd be able to stop ourselves, right?" He breathed.

He felt Kalys nods in response. His lips were on hers again, and she straddled his hips. Gods it felt good.

_We'll be able to stop before it goes to far, _Rolf told himself as he felt his body heat up.

He was wrong.

...

"Oh honestly, Rolf, what the hell?" Was the sentence Rolf awoke to.

Bran stood in the doorway, robes billowing. Rolf immediately swore, before shifting to snag and pair of trousers and tugging them on under the covers. He pushed himself out of bed and stood to meet his brother. The chilly air made his chest prickle with goosebumps. He grabbed a tunic, slipping it over his head

"Can we take this elsewhere?" He asked quietly, glancing over at Kalys. She was huddled under the covers and her clothes were thrown around the room.  
Bran nodded, though a scowl never left his face as he led Rolf to his chambers.

"You will always be stupid, won't you?" Bran rubbed a hand over his face.

Rolf crosses his arms over his chest, a lump of guilt forming in his throat. "I can't sleep with my own wife, now?"

"You know what I mean, Rolf," Bran sighed softly, though the sharp edge in his voice never left.

"No, I'm not sure I do." Rolf lied, knowing exactly what he meant.  
He wasn't in the mood to deal with Bran giving him a lecture about Casper and the danger he potentially put the whole family in.

"For God's sake, Rolf, Casper!" Bran began to pace and his hands shook. He'd been on edge for the last few days since Thalia had arrived, and it was driving everyone mad. Rolf had yet to feel the consequences of Brand irritable behavior. Now he was.

"She could get pregnant, Rolf! What then? We both know you're not ready to have a baby. Not to mention we're on the brink of war with the North. You have a baby and that's so much more leverage the enemy has over us. Think for once, would you?" Bran sighed again, and this time his face softened. He stayed silent for awhile. "Just-just don't do it again, Rolf. The more intercourse the more likely Kalys will get pregnant."

"It doesn't really matter." Rolf turned to see Kalys in the doorway, her face downstricken. "I'm already with child."

"Well, then shit, Rolf, _shit._"

**That took a while, sorry guys. I don't know how fast I can keep these coming. I was doing good for awhile, but not basketball had started. Please review more! Until next time,  
-geeky34**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! This chapter mentions sex, breasts and abuse. Just a warning. My reviews have stopped coming since the makeout scene, but let me make myself clear; this story is rated T. To me, and according to the rating manual this is like a PG-13 movie. Thanks!**

**Chapter Seven: In Which Rolf and Kalys Face the Aftermath**

Rolf had never been more panicked. He just stared at his wife, trying to remember the last time they had been intimate. He shakily took a seat on the edge of Bran's bed, just staring. Kalys looked extremely ashamed, not even meeting his eyes.

He couldn't say anything. Words were like mush in his mouth. Gods of Sleyne how could he have been so _stupid_.

After what seemed like forever, Bran spoke again. "It's time for dinner, Rolf."

So silently they padded to the most horribly awkward dinner Rolf swore he ever had. He sat silently, picking at his food, blocking out any conversation. He couldn't focus. He felt sick to his stomach, nauseous and all jumbly. How was he going to tell them?

"Rolf?" His father's clear voice rang through his head and he looked up to see the king staring at him with concern.

"Yes?" He croaked, his voice sounding hoarse and cracked even to him.

"Did you file the petitions?" King Glower set down his fork.

Rolf knew his whole family was watching him as he slowly shook his head. He'd forgotten about them, with all this ruckus of the day.

His father opened his mouth, but before the scolding came, the Queen spoke. "Rolf, are you all right? You've lost all color."

"I'm-I'm just not feeling well." He partially lied. He felt awkward. What Kalys might think of him. She was the one carrying the child.

"Why don't you go to bed? You look sick, darling," his mother said, thick concern woven in her voice.

He nodded and stood, pushing his chair back, beginning to walk to his chambers. He heard the pattern of Kalys's feet behind him and relief flooded through his veins knowing she'd be with him. Perhaps they could talk.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, before flopping on his back. Kalys began to pace.

"How long have you known?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I found out after lunch today," she said softly. Her voice cracked as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I hadn't bled in months, so I asked a healer. She said I'm far along for not noticing yet."

Rolf swallowed. Kalys sat beside him and and her hair dangled down her back. It wasn't in braids today, which was unusual, but it was still pretty.

Maybe if he focused on that he wouldn't throw up. Maybe he was the pregnant woman.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask, I've gained weight," she said offhandedly her voice soft.

"You have not," he retorted, just trying to keep conversation.

Kalys surprised him by unlacing her gown. Letting it fall for the second time that day. She smoothed her hand over the slip, and now that he was looking, he could see a bump. It was slight, but it was still there. He sat up, sick of craning his neck, and drew her closer to him, squinting at it.

"How are we going to tell them?" Kalys squeaked, as Rolf circled her waist, bringing her to sit between his legs m.

He shrugged and rested his chin on her forehead. His shoulder ached with soreness from the wound a month ago.

"I'll give birth in around six months, Rolf. We have to find a way to tell them." Kalys leaned against him, and Rolf wrapped his arms tighter. She was warm in his arms like that. "Please say something."

Rolf didn't want to say something. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to stay like this forever. He didn't want a baby, he didn't want Kalys to be pregnant. It killed his dreams more than getting married did.

"When did you start to guess?" He asked, staring blankly at his closed door.

"A month ago. I've missed my monthly bleeding before. But this was twice in a row. So I told myself that I'd give it another month since I had no other symptoms. I kept thinking it would come because my chest has been rather sore for a few days. The healer said that was a sign of pregnancy and asked the last time of intercourse. I told her, and she said I was quite far along to not have noticed. You came in after it was fresh in my mind."

"And then I bedded you instead of you telling me and we took a nap." Rolf commented. "And then let me know in front of my older brother."

Kalys ripped away from him to look him straight in the eye. "I didn't know how to tell you I was growing your child in me at sixteen when a creepy old man had already threatened to kidnap him. It took courage you wish you had. Honestly, Rolf when will you stop being so damn petty."

Rolf bit back a comment about hormones and watched as she stormed into the dressing room. Her gown, which she had kicked off on the way away from him. Rolf sighed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't remember the last time he did know what to do.

...

Rolf and Kalys stayed on their chambers almost the entire day the next day. Rolf called for being sick, and Kalys claimed she'd caught it to. In reality, both of them were exhausted. Kalys had stayed in the dressing room until Rolf had fallen asleep, refusing to deal with him.

Another reason Kalys stayed with no visitors was because she had torn her only clean attire, and was stuck in a very scandalous nightgown made for her wedding night.

She had climbed into their bed around two a.m. that morning, knowing she wasn't ready to have another conversation with Rolf. She purposely slept on the edge of the bed as to not upset his rest. And she didn't want to be touched by him. In the morning however, she was curled up against his chest. It had probably been the work of both of them, it's how they usually ended up. It was cold at night, and the body heat was warm. Also, Rolf said he was used to cuddling with Dagger at night.

"Why are you wearing this?" Rolf asked the arm around her waist tracing the tiny strap.

She was laying on her side, her bum pushing into him. She pushed him away, and stood up shivering in the cold. She was still upset with him. Kalys crosses her arms across her chest, knowing full well how low cut the nightgown was and how her breasts were near showing to the nipple. She hated how tiny thos clothing was.

Rolf raises an eyebrow, but Kalys couldn't ignore the way he looked at her. His pupils were dilated, and she could see how much he wanted her. But that didn't change anything. What he said was rude. She sighed.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, and Kalys thought the answer was quite obvious.

She nodded, really wishing her robe was clean. She had a bad habit of not setting her laundry out for the maids.

Rolf groaned before pushing himself out of bed. His pants hung low on his hips, and Kalys tried to ignore the urge to continue staring at his torso. She focused on the scar from his shoulder wound instead. It was still a deep red, though it was slowly fading to a purple. He turned his back to her and Kalys focused on that. There was a scar running down his back that Kalys had noticed before, but never asked about. There was the lopsided ness of his shoulder from the break of his right bicep from the Ship. But the long scar interested her.

Rolf tossed her his robe, and she quickly tied it, welcoming the warmth. He seemed to be thinking, and he wouldn't turn around. Silently she padded over to him, placing a hand on his back. He jumped a bit but didn't turn around as she traced the long scar from top to bottom.

"Your hand is cold," he said grumpily, and crossed his arms.

"Where is this scar from?" She asked softly.

"Khelsh." He answered shortly, and Kalys couldn't ignore the shaky insecure tones in his voice.

"What happened?" She whispered. Even she could see how deep the thing went.

Rolf suddenly turned, pushing her hand away before going to sit on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

"Khelsh pulled a knife on me after I argued about keeping locks on my sisters' rooms." He answered vaguely. "I probably would be dead if it wasn't for Pogue. Only he and the healer named Macaiah know about it. I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Kalys stared blankly at him. Celie had told her about Khelsh wanting and plotting to kill him, but she didn't know he'd actually tried. That must have been traumatizing.

"Sometimes I wish Khelsh would've gotten a more torturous death for everything he did to me," Rolf said, his voice muffled through his hands. "I still have nightmares from that man's abuse. It went so much farther than anyone really knows."

Kalys was silent as she went to sit by him. She didn't really know what to do. She'd suffered many abuses of her own, but sometimes just listening was healing.

"Of everything, Khelsh, Hatheland, Wizard Arkwright escaping and near killing my father, and the Found, Khelsh haunts me the most. I just, I just can't stop reliving two years ago. About every week I'm there again in my head, and the scenes just replay over and over and over again. It's so suffocating, Kalys, and I hate it. I hate how many scars it left me." Rolf removed just hands, and flicked away the tears that were coming down.

Kalys didn't say anything. She remembered the accounts of the Found, the dictatorship, the narcissism, the emotional manipulation. She knew what it was like to be haunted by the demons of the past.

"It's been two years, Kalys," Rolf croaked. "Two fucking years, and I'm still not man enough to get over it. Shit, I don't know why I'm telling you this. It just feels right." He had moved his hands back to his face again, as if he was ashamed. He was ashamed.

Kalys removed the hands slowly. She uncovered the face of the broken prince, she uncovered the tears that hadn't been her before another being before. His face dropped to the crook of her neck, and she could feel his eyelashes blink against her.

"I'm scared, Kalys. I'm scared of having a baby for so many reasons. I can't handle fatherhood. I have too much to deal with in my own life. I can't just, I can't protect him or her from everything. I just don't know how we're going to do it."

Kalys let her self fall against the pillows, Rolf's head coming to rest on her chest.

"Thanks you, Kalys," he murmured, nuzzling her neck with his cheek. "For making me feel like I'm not so alone."

...

Three weeks went by before Rolf told his parents about the pregnancy. Kalys was barely showing through her clothes, but she was still showing through her clothes. It was easy to get by unnoticed. Lilah's wedding was getting closer, and the stress had begun.

His own duties were getting ever heavier. As King Glower settles things with Grath, Rolf took over most of the petitions and littler decisions. Being Crown Prince was not so glamorous. Most days he sat at his father's desk, with Dagger at his feet filling out about petitions.

Dagger was enormous. In fact, he rivaled Lord Griffin. He'd grown bigger than Rufus months ago, a feat which neither Celie or Rufus really liked. He was starting to win his play fights with the other griffins. In fact, Pogue has set up a tournament, and Dagger had won against the contestants easily. Arrow was the most trouble, Pogue being very disciplined in training his griffin.

So Dagger came with him always. If Casper ever showed up again, Rolf supposed he would never let Dagger leave Kalys's side.

Now Dagger sat on his feet while he faced his mother and father, ready to tell them. He swallowed, his throat dry as a desert. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he tried to force the words out of his mouth.

"By the gods, Rolf, spit it out!" King Glower said teasingly.

Rolf rubbed a hand over his face, hating that he had to do this. He wouldn't be doing this right now if Bran hadn't threatened him. He said if Rolf didn't tell them before dinner, Bran would tell them after.

"Kalys is pregnant."

The three words came out both agonizingly slow and quick as the pounding of griffin wings. He closed his eyes, basking in the silence of the moment, waiting for the yelling to come.

His mother was the one to speak first. Her voice was soft and calming. But Rolf knew that tone. There was a betrayal to it almost, there was anger behind it.

"I thought you told me you weren't have intercourse," she said and Rolf opened his eyes to see hers half-lidded.

"I lied," he admitted. That was almost worse than the actual revealing of the unborn baby. Kalys had been right that day, it was harder admitting the untruths. "We were intimate our wedding night."

"Dammit, Rolf that was almost four months ago," King Glower rubbed a hand over his face, a gesture Rolf himself used often.

"I know." He gulped, thinking of the five months of freedom left.

"Why didn't you just tell us from the beginning?" Queen Celina moaned. "We could've helped you."

"You would've called me stupid, and inconsiderate for sleeping with a girl I barely know." Rolf sulked.

"You were stupid and inconsiderate for sleeping with a girl you barely know!" His mother exclaimed, and Rolf could tell she was ready to cry.

"Celina, calm yourself," the king said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist. Usually his father was the emotional one, so seeing this was a bit odd to Rolf. "The good news is, no one will be scandalized except for maybe Lilah. There is nothing morally wrong with sleeping with your spouse. The idiot part of him did it when he was sixteen knowing full well he was not ready for the consequences."

Rolf sighed. "Can we move on from me being stupid and careless to solve the actual problem? Currently, Sleyne could be on brink of a war, a crazy old man threatened to take my firstborn, and currently the sixteen year old Crown Prince impregnated his wife!"

"Rolf, calm yourself. I don't think it's as big of a deal as you're making it out to be. Casper, if that's even his name, was probably some drunk old man wanting to play a prank of royalty. There is no scandal, you and Kalys are married. As for the war, I doubt the East will attack us. They've heard of the griffins, the Castle, and our military is as strong as ever. You haven't been talking to Bran, have you? He's terribly on edge with Thalia being here, and he is saying crazy things."

"He found out with me," Rolf admitted. Relief flooded through him. His parents were okay with this.

But then his mother started crying.

"Oh, Rolf. A _baby._"

That hit him in the heart harder than anything else. A _baby_.

**That was a long chapter! That I wrote in two days. Hooray! I upload as I finish, by the way. I'm not one of those fancy people who write it all at once and then upload once a week. Anywho, pleas review! It honestly gives me motivation to write more. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: In Which Rufus and Dagger Fight**

Celie didn't know what to do when Rolf announced it to the family. She just stood there in shock. Rolf having a baby? She alway expected him to be the last one to have a child. Then again, she always thought he'd be the last to marry.

Kalys wouldn't look any of them in the eye, and Rolf swallowed a lot, not really saying anything. Bran and their parents seemed to already know, but Pogue, Celie, and Lilah just stood in shock.

"A baby is such a wonderful blessing, our Rolf!" Lulath exclaimed. "My greatest congrats!"

But even he seemed hesitant. His voice and words portrayed congrats, but his face wasn't as enthusiastic as it usually was.

Rufus plopped down beside Celie and she absentmindedly patted his head.

"When are you due?" Pogue choked out in an attempt to make things less awkward.

"Most likely the end of June." Rolf answered, teetering his weight of either leg. He was nervous, anyone could see that. Celie could see the fear and worry lines on his face. He looked so tired.

"How wonderful for you, our dearest King and Queen! A wedding and a baby in the same month!"

Though Lulath didn't seem bothered by his wedding month being upstaged, Lilah certainly did. She'd been oddly silent throughout it all and now a glare had been planted on her face.

"Rolf's having a baby." Celie whispered to herself. "A baby. _Rolf."_

_..._

"There's nothing you can do about it, Lilah. Why do you care so much?" Queen Celina asked, during their weekly tea.

Kalys usually came but she said she was much too busy to come. Celie translated as she knew Lilah was mad and so she dared not come. Lilah was perhaps overreacting, but at the same time Rolf had been a little snotty to her about it.

"He just upstages everyone. He gets married at sixteen. You made me wait until I was nineteen. 'It was the Castle's doing, Lilah, don't blame us,'" Lilah mocked the king and Queen and their mother gave her a sharp glare. "It wasn't the Castle's doing that bedded that wife of his and now is facing the consequences and no one is punishing him! If I was having a baby at sixteen, I would be exiled!" Lilah smoothed her hair and then Juliet's fur.

"Really Lilah, how do you expect Father and I to regulate that? Have them sleep on our bedroom with us?" Queen Celina looked frazzled. She didn't usually look frazzled.

Lilah shrugged. "All I'm saying is it's unfair, and Rolf knows it. He's being very snubby about it too."

"That is true. He has been rather rude to Lilah," Celie pointed out. "But Lilah you're being rude to Kalys. And that's what is making him rude to you. If you're going to be rude let it be your own brother who's not going to be pushing a child out of his body."

"She has a point. Besides Rolf is the only one Kalys has been speaking too of the recent, and I have no doubt it's because of you, Delilah. Now hush. I don't want to hear anymore negative talk about your brother. I'll speak to him about his rudeness. Just enjoy planning your wedding, Lilah. Don't let him get to you." Queen Celina sighed. This would be a long five months.

...

Celie's favorite time of the day was training the griffins. Usually Pogue and Kalys we're with her, but this time they had more of an audience. Rolf came to see Dagger on his break and Bran and Thalia were doing some observing.

The two wizards had notebooks with them and were scrawling vigorously as Celie and Pogue demanded things from the griffins. Kalys would step in when need be, as the griffins would always shape up around her. Little Beatrice would bounce around the older griffins before going to rest at Bran's feet.

Rolf just watched, occasionally rubbing and cooing at Dagger.

Everything was going very well until a griffin named Alice pranced out. It was one of the maids' griffins, and had hatched right before they had embarked to Grath. Both Dagger and Rufus sniffed at her and Rufus began prancing toward her. All was going well as Dagger and Alice cooed, giving Celie a little break.

Everything fell apart when Dagger started nipping at Rufus, and then grabbed his tail in Dagger's beak and yanked his brother back.

"Dagger, no!" Rolf hissed, pushing himself to his feet, but it was too late. Dagger and Rufus were full blown fighting now.

Hissing and screeching, the noise was horrible. They batted their wings, and clawed and bit at each other.

Everyone in the room was yelling at the two griffins to stop. The other griffins we're attempting to get in between them.

Finally Kalys started going near them, with flat squirrel, attempting the stop. Celie vaguely heard Rolf tell her to stop, but the noise was so loud. Kalys yanked on Daggers collar, trying to get his attention. In an instant Dagger hissed and swung his wing in direct contact with her chest. She flew back landing on her side with a shriek of pain.

It was slow motion after that. Celie watched as Rolf was at her side in a minute, followed by Bran and Pogue. The two griffins stopped, and Dagger bowed his beaked head in shame when Rolf sent a nasty glare his way. She stayed back with Thalia her arms crossed over her chest.

"At least it's wasn't the stomach, right?" She whispered to Thalia, hoping the wizard would know more about health than she would.

"Yes, a direct hit to the stomach would probably have resulted in a miscarriage, especially since she's out of the early stages of pregnancy," Thalia whispered back, watching as Bran and Pogue lifted Kalys to rest against Rolf.

Guards were shuffling in at the commotion and Bran waved them away. There was a large bruise on Kalys's cheek from the fall, and blood pouring from her nose.

Celie watched as slowly and carefully Rolf lifted her into his arms and exited the room with Bran. Bran beckoned for Thalia and she followed, most likely to take a better look at the injuries.

Celie and Pogue immediately set about punishing and separating Rufus and Dagger. Who sulked to corners.

"Just a reminder in how dangerous griffins can be, I suppose," Pogue muttered.

Celie really didn't mean to cry. But it's just came out. Everything was too overwhelming. Rufus has never fought with any of the griffins at the Castle, much less his brother. Now They had put a pregnant woman in danger. What kind of trainer was she?

"Oh, Cel, Kalys will be fine," Pogue soothed, coming over to pat her back.

Celie flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Pogue grunted before returning the embrace as Celie cried, patting her back awkwardly.

"It's just all too much," she sobbed. "Rolf being married and having a baby, and the murder attempt on Father, Lilah's wedding. Now the griffins being antsy. I just, I just don't know what to do, Pogue!"

"Everything will be fine, Cel. Just focus one day at a time."

Celie nodded against him. _One day at a time._

_..._

_(PG-13 warning)_

"Its so bruised." Kalys stood in front of a mirror, with only her knickers on, tracing the purple circle on her collarbone with a finger.

Another hand moved over her stomach, the slight bump had grown a bit. Rolf felt awkward just sitting there watching her.

"Kalys, you should rest for a bit." Rolf snagged the one of his tunics, tossing it to her, before moving himself to grab a pair of sleep pants from the dressing room.

"I'm fine Rolf," she snapped, and continued tracing the bruise.

"No, you're not." He called, yanking off his trousers, and yanking on his sleep pants.

He heard an annoyed grunt, and stuck his head out. She'd dropped the tunic, entranced by her appearance. One hand lay on her chest, the other on her stomach. She looked so unhappy with herself. Like she hated what she saw.

"Kalys, stop it." The words came out harsher than he'd intended.

She turned to look at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. It was an odd sight. A crying, topless woman. Rolf's hands were getting clammy. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't know what _she _wanted him to do. Did she want comfort? Or did she want to be left alone.

He took a step forward, knowing she'd push him away if he got to close. He pulled her against him, trying to ignore their bare skin pushed up together. She didn't pull away, and Rolf almost wished she would. He tried to push away his desire, but her bare chest was pressed against his. He cursed himself as he felt his body betray him by heating up. He didn't know what to do. His body urged him to thrust his hips forward, but he refused.

Slowly Kalys pulled away, leaving her arms circled around his neck. Attempting to be comforting right after his body telling her he wanted to bed her, he reached to cup her face to wipe away her tears. His thumbs wiped the liquid away, and he planted a peck to her lips.

He grabbed the abandoned tunic from the floor, before he himself slipped it over her head and he watched her struggle her arms into it. Silently he walked her to the bed and tucked her in.

He wrapped himself in his robe, smiling at her as he blew out the candles lighting the room. Slowly he opened his door, trying not to let too much light in.

"Rolf?" He turned to look at her, already her eyes drooping. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kal."

The innocence of the moment made his groin cool down as he walked out, attempting to go to the library. There was a calming feeling there, and he planned to perhaps read poetry after getting a glass of water.

He stopped, then, at the kitchens which were practically empty now. He pumped some water into a glass, sipping it. He stood there for awhile, letting the silence fill his ears. Footsteps broke it, followed by his older sister. She paused for a bit, and Rolf

Could see the conflicting emotions on her face. Finally though, she leaned against the wall by him. Lilah looked tired.

"How are you holding up, little brother?" She asked quietly, and Rolf knew this was her way of saying she wasn't mad anymore.

He shrugged, not really wanting to admit his true feelings to Lilah. But there was a part of him that told him he should. He fought it for a few minutes, wrestling with himself until Lilah was stepping out of the kitchens.

"Lilah, wait." He made his decision quickly, forcing back the fear and the pain.

"You look so tired," Lilah said softly, coming closer to him.

"I can't do this, Lilah," he admitted. "I can't have a baby. I'm _me." _Rolf cringed, waiting for a scolding. He shouldn't have call her back. She would just lecture him.

"Of course you can have a baby. Anyone can have a baby. You just have to be a good father the first day, the second day, and so on. You'll be fine, Rolf. You usually clean up your stupid." Lilah smiled, apparently proud of her line.

Rolf ignored it. "How's the wedding planning?"

"Fine. But we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about your wife being pregnant." Lilah smiles again, and Rolf hated how good she was at discussion. "Aren't you even a little excited?"

Rolf didn't know that excited was how he felt. He felt nervous, scared, stupid, and a bit angry. At himself. But excited? Perhaps in other circumstances it would be met with excitement. He'd always planned on having children; as Crown Prince of Sleyne it was his duty to provide heirs for the throne. But that wasn't his job _now. _His job now was to relate to be a king, not preparing to be a father. Though he probably should've thought of that before sleeping with Kalys.

He shook his head. He wasn't excited. He was miserable. It hurt him to say so; he didn't know Kalys's feelings on this, they hadn't really talked about it. He just couldn't make himself excited.

"No, you are a little excited," Lilah decided, confusing Rolf.

"Lilah, you can't decide things for other people-"

"No, Rolf, listen," Lilah interrupted. "Don't you at least want to meet this little person who is causing you so much anxiety? Don't you want to see what a child of you and Kalys's would look like?"

Rolf thought about it. Perhaps yes, but that didn't make him still want it to happen. So he shrugged. "Well, yeah but-"

"See? Then you're a little excited." Lilah held up her hands, proud of herself.

"That's not how it works, Delilah," Rolf grumped.

"Just think positively, Rolf. Your bringing anything human being into the world. Let it be joy that rules you."

Rolf pondered those words as he climbed the stairs two hours later, exhausted and stumbling around. He'd taken much too long in the library, and now he was more tired than he wedding night. He opened his door, quietly, trying not to wake Kalys, but her head popped up anyways.

He tossed off his robe before gently climbing to bed with her. She cuddled closer, and Rolf wrapped his arms around her, fingers lacing together at her stomach. Kalys was warm and delightful.

_A little person. _

**So far, I'm doing better at uploading. I am going to take a break from writing until Christmas Break, because I have to focus on school and basketball. But during break, which is in a week for me, I'm hoping to put up four more chapters? That's my goal. Please, please, please review if you want more. Seriously. It's easier to write more if I know someone is actually reading this. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: In Which Thalia and Bran Work Things Out**

For the most part, Thalia really did like living at Castle Glower. The King and Queen were very kind, and her quarters were nothing but nice. The three princesses were very different. Princess Delilah was a bit on the bossy side, but she was very gracious and respectful, holding herself with the highest of dignity. Thalia really liked Princess Cecelia, who was adventurous and sprite. Celie was the Castle's favorite, and though she could be a bit whiny she really was quite a fun princess. Thalia didn't really know what to think of Princess Kalys. She was very quiet, only really talking to her husband. Prince Rolf, or Princess Cecelia. Thalia felt bad for her, already at sixteen she was married and pregnant. After the most recent scare with the griffins, she had been much more sullen. But Thalia didn't dislike her. The princes were a different story. Prince Rolf was alright; Thalia didn't really see him much. He really seemed to care for his wife, and for the people of Sleyne, but he also always seemed tired. Celie and Lilah said he wasn't normally like this, but ever since the marriage and pregnancy he had been melancholy. Royal Wizard Bran was a different story.

Thalia couldn't complain about her job. In fact, she loved it. She loved researching griffins and unicorns and the Castle. But Bran was an absolute bear. He was so particular, so logical, so precise. He was neat, bossy, and rather boring. HE hated her for some reason, and she could do nothing right in his eyes. They had gotten in to multiple fights, always ending in Thalia threatening to call the College. She was starting to wonder if Roland and Bowen had simply quit, and then told everyone Bran had fired them. The only good thing about Bran that Thalia could find was his griffin, Beatrice. She was the most adorable griffin around, so tiny chubby. She was a runt, a misfit with many deformities, but she was a sweet griffin. At least to her. She usually hissed at Celie and Kalys, and Beatrice had a very strong hate for Pogue. But if she couldn't be cuddled against Bran, little Bea would curl up in Thalia's lap, content to purr and coo. It drove Bran nuts.

This particular day was starting out to be rough. She had barely slept, tossing and turning only to wake up by Bran pounding on her door relentlessly. It was supposed to be her day off, but here was Bran. When she groaned in reply, he apparently thought it appropriate to just barge right in. Thalia was horrified. Wrapping herself in the duvet she sat up, glaring at him. "Oh, what the hell, Bran?"

Bran blushed red, and looked away. "Sorry. It's just we have an emergency. Someone from the village is really sick. Get dressed and meet me at the stables."

Thalia, as soon as Bran shut the door behind him, raced out of bed and into her wizard robes. Her nimble hands quickly braided her hair while she was walking out the door, taking a banana from the tree she'd brought with her. Sleyne didn't have bananas, something she thought was very sad.

She was at the stables in minutes, and Bran had a horse ready for her. She swung up, a little shaky on horses. She was used to riding camels or donkeys, and horses were a little fast paced for her, but she held on tight, knowing the horse would just follow Bran's. It was a chilly ride, the weather beating into Thalia's robes.

They arrived at the small hut in minutes, and it gave Thalia a sense that she didn't like. It was dirty even from the outside, and some of it was caved in. A sickening odor wafted out even in the cold. Bran looked back at her, concerned almost.

"I've never been to this side of the village before," he confessed. "An anonymous messenger gave me directions this morning."

He took a step in, clutching the bag he took with him. Thalia hesitated before following him in. An old man rested on a cot. A fire was going beside him. He appeared to be asleep, and Thalia wondered if he'd already passed.

She watched as Bran gasped, dropping his bag to the floor. He went straight to the man and began shaking him.

"Bran! What are-"

"Oh hush, I need him to answer some questions."

"You can't just ask a dying village member 'some questions'," Thalia protested, rubbing her head.

"It's no ordinary village member, Thalia. It's Casper."

...

Celie hated the teas on Saturday afternoons. It was a tradition they had begun a few months ago, and she hated them. The past few teas had been just her mother, Lilah, and Celie, but Kalys had decided to join them due to Queen Celina's stubborn convincing. She looked very nervous sitting there, as if any of them were going to attack her her at any point. She looked very nice today; they had a formal meeting afterwards. Her curls were down and she wore a lovely green gown. Celie could tell she was uncomfortable in it, it was tight at the waistline and everyone could see the slight baby bump she already had. She was fussing with the gown, attempting to stretch it to make it bigger.

"Kalys, I'm so glad you're here," the queen said, smiling graciously at her daughter-in-law.

Kalys looked up from playing with her skirts to smile. It was a weak, forced smile, but still a smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I know that this has been rather straining on you, darling, and I want you to know that none of us are mad at you," the queen said gracefully.

Celie exchanged looks with Lilah. She'd been at peace with the whole situation lately, and Rolf hadn't been nearly as snobby as he had been. Kalys was sort of starting to ease in again, but it was still awkward. Almost as awkward as Celie felt in this moment right now. Her mother always knew the right thing to say, but she didn't.

"Thank you," Kalys squeaked, and Celie could tell she was trying not to cry. "It's just all so overwhelming, I guess. A new home, being married, and now having a baby. And I know the latter was my own stupid mistake, but still. It's still, still stressful."

Lilah took her hand, patting it. "It's all too much. No one blames you for the pregnancy, Kalys. I know I've been a little rude, and for that, I apologize. We love you, Kalys. And no matter what happens we always will."

Tears leaked out of Kalys's cheeks. She smiled, but they kept coming. "Thank you. It means more than you know."

They all took Kalys's hands in that moment, and it warmed Celie's heart. A year ago, she they were not even to the Well yet. She never would've guessed the outcome of it. But she was happy about it. She knew they'd all found a new part of the family in Kalys, and Kalys had found a family in them. Rolf was head over heels for her, the entire family could see that. It was good.

...

There were still tear-stains on Kalys's cheeks when they arrived for the formal luncheon. They were early, and Rolf glanced at his wife with concern. She just smiled and beamed at him. The meeting went well enough. It was a lord of one of the villages in Sleyne, bringing the king up to date on the going ons. He had met with Rolf anf King Glower before, but it was hospitality to feed him before he journeyed back.

It had been fish. Celie hated fish. She'd given hers to JouJou as always. Queen Celina gave her the stink eye. Afterwards, they departed, Rolf going on break, complaining of a massive headache.

"I really don't like Lord Duncan," he whispered to Celie and Kalys. "He's so boring. And so _old_. He just drones on and on about unimportant things. Hopefully, he'll be gone before I take the throne."

"Rolf," Celie scolded, though she was attempting not to laugh.

"Oh. come on, Cel. It will be twenty years before I take the throne, if he's not dead by then, I'll be consulting Bran to see if its Arkwright," Rolf grinned at her, something Celie didn't see often from him anymore.

"At least it's not petition day," she pointed out.

He nodded, rubbing at his temples. "I hate petition day. It used to be fun. Someone would come in complaining about Pogue. Usually there was at least one father of a boy who would ask for Pogue to be removed from the village. Perhaps he should've been."

Celie snorted, remembering that Pogue. The flirty, slightly inappropriate, always getting into fights Pogue.

"I see that look on your face, Celie. Pogue has not changed. He's still a flirt, whether you see it or not. He may have stopped his fighting ways, but the man still tells dirty jokes." Rolf slung an arm around Celie.

"I don't believe it," Kalys spoke up, shaking her head. "Pogue is very kind."

"I see my wife has taken an eye to him too," Rolf teased. "If only I could be as handsome."

Kalys swatted him. "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't see Pogue as vulgar as you make him out to be."

"That's because you two are princesses. His dirty mouth doesn't dare show itself around you two."

"I don't think you're really much better. You're his best friend, Rolf. Don't forget the time Mother cleaned your mouth out with soap," Celie giggled as Kalys gave him a shocked look.

"That was an overreaction. Besides, I heard the word from Mother herself, in spite of what she tells you," Rolf rolled her eyes.

They stopped, though, when Pogue started walking towards him. Rolf just smiled at Celie as the two began conversing. She was trying to be polite to Pogue but couldn't ignore the look Rolf was giving her. Kalys was glaring at him, arms crossed. Finally he stopped when Pogue turned to him.

"Rolf, your griffin has been a brat all day long. I think there's something wrong. Have you been giving him enough attention?" Pogue watched as Rolf Rubbed a hand over his face, smile gone.

"Probably not. It's just there's so much to do. It's always busy during the winter, and it's been particularly busy this winter, with all the village and city reports. Added to that is even after my princely duties there's now the ridiculous amount of formal dinners, and-other things to worry about-"

"You mean the baby to worry about," Pogue said softly, shocking all of them.

Celie watched Rolf's jaw clench tightly. He looked away. "Yeah." He sighed. "Then there's the baby. Thanks for telling me, Pogue. I'll try to see Dagger more often."

Celie watched Rolf walked away, the worry lines returning. The old Rolf had returned for a little bit, only to be snuffed out again. Kalys was already walking towards him a fierce expression on her face.

Celie turned to Pogue. "Why'd you have to do that?"

He frowned. "Do what?"

"He was finally Rolf for a few minutes again. And now he's back to this."

...

"We need to talk about it."

Rolf could hear Kalys shut the door behind her. He had buried his face in his pillow, his heart heavy, head pounding.

"I know." His words were muffled. He didn't want to even lift his head.

"We've barely talked about."

He felt the bed dip, and he sighed, rolling over to look at the ceiling. "I know."

"Are we going to talk about it?" Kalys asked.

"Someday."

"Are we going to have to schedule it?"

"Maybe."

Rolf felt himself getting nausea again. His stomach always turned when he thought about the pregnancy for too long. He was exhausted. He had been tossing and turning for weeks, and when he did sleep, it was awful. Nightmares of everything that had happened in the past two years, nightmares of his child getting caught up in it, nightmares of Kalys dying in childbirth.

"It just doesn't feel real," Rolf commented, still staring at the ceiling. "I mean, yeah, you're pregnant, and there will be a baby in five months, but it just doesn't seem real to me."

Kalys rubbed a hand over her hair, before rocking back to rest on her hands. "It feels real enough to me," she grumbled. "It feels like you're blowing this whole thing off."

"I'm not trying to," he said, annoyed. "It's just I don't get why we have to analyze every single part of this when the baby isn't going to be born for five months."

Kalys groaned, setting off an annoyed spark in Rolf's brain. "I'm not asking we analyze every single thing, I'm asking that we talk about it a little."

Rolf rubbed a hand over his face. "I just don't understand what there is to talk about."

"Hmm, I don't know. A baby, Rolf. A little human. Besides you said you knew we needed to talk like five minutes ago." Kalys's voice was rising higher and higher.

"Well, I said it because I was tired, and I didn't want to talk about it," he snapped. "I just need time to think, Kalys."

"You've had nearly a month and a half to think, Rolf! You're mother is more supportive than you have been," Kalys said, her voice just as harsh as his had been.

"My mother isn't sixteen, having her dreams ruined by being forced to marry a random girl, and then making a stupid mistake with huge consequences." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew he'd screwed up.

Kalys pushed herself up, tears in her eyes, skirts flying towards the door. "I wasn't a random girl to you when you were inside me, moaning my name. Grow up, Rolf, and make up you're mind on me."

...

Rolf didn't come back to their room that night. He'd gone to the griffin tower after dinner and had yet to return. Kalys tried getting ready for bed, but she tossed and turned, guilt knawing at her stomach. She had ben rather harsh. Even she could see how much joy had been sucked out of as of recently. She should've brought it up some other time. He'd been complaining of a headache, and she knew he'd woken up multiple times during the night the night before.

She gave up on sleep after awhile lighting the lantern again, and picking up the book beside her side of the bed. she couldn't focus on the words though. She'd felt this way before. She remembered when she was seven staying up, waiting desperately for her mother to come home. She never did. A wrong step in the dark had caused her death, tumbling over the side of the bridge on her drunken way home.

Kalys suddenly felt like she was going to puke, and it wasn't from the pregnancy. She was sweating, her hands shaking at the memory. She just wanted him to be safe. And now she didn't know if he was going to come home safe. What if it was because of her? She tried desperately to calm her thoughts. He wasn't in danger. He was probably in the library, or in the griffin tower. But she still felt immensely guilty.

She dozed off a few times, though she always ended up waking up. She was breathing heavily, tears starting to form again when Rolf pushed open the door. Sunlight was pouring through the curtains. She burst into tears. He was alive. He was alive. Alive and well.

He just stood there, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why did you just leave?" She sobbed, hands automatically going to her forehead. "I didn't know what had happened to you."

Rolf looked confused, but didn't defend himself. He just let her talk for a little.

"What if you would've been kidnapped? You can't just wander out in the middle of the night! It's dangerous, Rolf!" Kalys could barely think she was so tired. Then the nausea hit her. She was rushing to the chamber pot, her dinner from before coming back up her throat.

Tears and vomit was awful. She had felt the mixture multiple times. She felt Rolf's hands holding her hair back, smoothing the sweaty locks from her head. He still didn't talk, but there was a soothing presence about him. She was leaning against him after she was finished, slumping. Her eyes were closing, though the taste of vomit was disgusting. Rolf handed her the two-day-old water on the cabinet above him, and she gratefully rinsed again.

She felt like a princess when he scooped her up, her head lolling to his chest. He smelled nice, and his tunic was soft against his cheek.

"Kalys, I'm sorry." His cheek was pressed against her ear, his breath warm. Slowly he laid her down on their bed, and began to roll away.

Kalys grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer.

"Stay."

...

Bran didn't remember a time when someone had been that mad at him. But here Thalia was, seething before him, her hands thrown up in the air. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were pursed.

"He could've died, Bran. Died. And his blood would be on your hands," Thalia nearly shouted. "I could report you to the Council for this!"

"He was fine. Honestly, just because I didn't check every single one of the possible problems he could've possessed, doesn't mean I should get my license to practice magic revoked. You're overreacting. I did the necessary checks I needed to. I trusted my gut, and looked what happened: we now have answers and an insane man in jail," Bran responded, distracting his ever moving hands by sanitizing his tools.

"You questioned a drunkard on the brink of death because he threatened to make Rolf's baby control the Castle. Bran that's irresponsible and cruel." Thalia ran her hands through her hair. "I've never been more angry, Bran."

"Really, Thalia. I have no reason to question a man who harassed my sister, and threatened to kidnap my brother's firstborn? How is that 'cruel', Thalia, please inform me." Bran rolled his eyes, his annoyance building a little.

"No matter what he's threatened to do, if he's dying, you can't just stick him in a jail cell. He didn't even do anything to Rolf and Kalys. You're so paranoid; any little thing sets you off." Thalia looked like she was going to smash things. "Honestly, Bran, you have to think before harshly grabbing and questioning."

Frustration building in him, he snapped. "When are you going to stop questioning my authority and actually be helpful? You're probably the worst wizard I've employed yet!" It wasn't true. Of all of them, Thalia had been his favorite. He really did like her, he even had some romantic feelings towards her.

"Considering most wizards don't need extra help, what does that say about you?" She snapped back, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Bran exhaled, his nostrils flaring. "Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you?"

"You've been so rude, and inconsiderate, so insensitive, and infuriating. I don't like your methods, or your ego, or how utterly cocky and arrogant you are. You care for nothing but yourself, and the only thing I like about you is Beatrice!" She crossed her arms, a scowl planted on her face.

He was a bit shocked. He didn't consider himself to be any of those things. He was tired of putting so much effort into someone's life only to be rejected. He hadn't really had many friends. And when he did, he had always put much more effort into the friendships than the others. He just assumed Thalia wouldn't really like him anyway. Perhaps he would be considered normal if he was so cold.

"Oh," he said stupidly. "My apologies. I didn't realize you really cared that much."

"Of course I care," Thalia snapped, looking confused. "And I didn't mean what I said about only liking your griffin. You have many admirable qualities. I just thought and still think, that you hated me."

"I don't hate you. I-I just thought you wouldn't really care for me," he admitted, picking up the mewling griffin by his feet. "Most people don't."

"Your mother does," Thalia grinned.

"Thank you for that." Bran rolled his eyes. "To a better relationship?" He held his hand as if to shake it.

Thalia smirked, but took it shaking it. "To a better relationship."

**That was long, and I liked it. I like writing from Bran's perspective. I feel like I always understood Bran. Definitely am a mix of Rolf and Bran. I like bringing more depth to the characters. The only one I feel I've slighted is Lilah. I just don't really relate to Lilah. Anywhos, I haven't even planned the next chapter, so who knows when it will be up! Happy belated Christmas though. Also if you want more of Caste Glower fanfiction, I have a new one called Mondays full of Mayhem. Just a bunch of oneshots. There are some spoilers on children. Check it out if you want. Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: In Which Dagger Bites the Elderly**

Bran was starting to get annoyed with Rolf. Like very annoyed.

Rolf had been sulking for months. Literal months. Since he had gotten married, and more so since the pregnancy, Rolf had been down. He had always been a rather emotional person, and the past few months had been a testimony. Bran remembered the coping mechanisms they'd all had. Celie would just go and hide from people, Delilah would get very dramatic and read into things, his mother would start up a new hobby, his father would make rash decisions. Bran himself was a mix all of those. He would tend to stay in his rooms to start up new past times, he would tend to get irritable and rash.

It was interesting. After Khelsh, Bran had observed most of his family. He was a sucker for psychology, especially in his family. They had all grown closer as a family, all began to realize that death could be near. They had all coped in the ways he remembered seeing them, but Rolf had bounced back quicker than the rest of them. He seemed suspiciously okay with everything that had happened. Even after Hathelande, after Arkwright, after Grath, Rolf had seemed alright when no one else had. But now, now Rolf had been in a space Bran had never seen him in before. And he didn't know what happened. It seemed so odd that this was Rolf's breaking point. Perhaps it had all built up to this. Or something else had happened. He was just so tired. Dark circles were under his eyes, worry lines were starting to crease his face, and he barely smiled. He'd started to talk less, joke less, laugh less. It was heartbreaking to see his brother change so much.

But now. Now the pendulum had swung.

Bran was suspicious at how happy he seemed this morning. The dark circles had faded a little, and his mouth was upturned again. His hair was wet, and his clothes were clean. Not that he had ever been unclean, but the fuzz of facial hair had disappeared, and he smelled _clean_. It was Rolf's rest day as he had deemed it. Friday was the day King Glower took to rest, and therefore it was also Rolf's day off. But he was up early. And seemingly happy.

And now he was bothering Bran. Bran did not do well with irritation. And Rolf could be naturally irritating in his best state. Dagger and Rolf had imbedded themselves in the guest room Bran had set up to do some testing. On Casper.

It made sense that he was interested; Casper had threatened him and his unborn child. But Bran was trying to work, and his brother's constant pestering about it was distracting. Thalia was standing beside Bran starting the tests he didn't really feel like doing. Rolf was sitting on the floor beside Bran's feet. Being annoying.

"Can you test his blood to see if he's telling the truth?" Rolf asked, lacing his fingers together.

"Rolf, please think about the stupidity of the question you just asked," Bran snapped. He rubbed his forehead. He was being a little harsh he supposed.

Rolf wasn't offended though. He just kept peppering. "Does he have the blood type of a Hathelocke?"

"That's what we're checking for," Bran murmured, now just trying to shut him out.

When he and Thalia had gotten back with the old man, Bran had started performing experiments. He began to take blood samples; mostly from Kalys and his mother and compare them to his father's. There was a much different property to it. Especially Kalys's. The property in her blood was so much purer than the Queen's, and it made sense. The properties seemed almost magical to Bran, and Thalia had thought there was some odd things about them too. Then he had tested the Glower siblings blood. Lilah's was almost an even mix; though definitely more Arkish. Even the Queen had Arkish properties to her. Celie's was very similar to Bran himself. They tended to lean more to their father's. King Glower's blood was pure, and according to his historic charts, he was fully-bred Arkish. He hadn't a trace of the different blood properties that Queen Celina and Kalys held strongly. Rolf was the exact same. He'd taken multiple blood tests on his brother, and he had yet to see any markings of their mother. He was purely Arkish. It was interesting. Very rare. Meaning, that Rolf and Kalys's child could have potential to be a perfect mix as Casper had predicted.

Thalia's theory on this all was that that was the reason Rolf was heir to the throne. If King Glower was purely Arkish, then his father before him must have been and so on. If Rolf had turned to be one of the rare cases in which his genetics stated only one ethnic, it would make sense on why Rolf was heir. Though if Casper was truly in control of the Castle, why would he only want Arkish kings? And the reason Bran had thought he hadn't been the heir was because he was a wizard, and the Council banned wizards from ruling due to complications in the past.

Bran just really wished he could get the blood type on his unborn niece or nephew _now_. Perhaps one day science and wizardry would be advanced enough. It would really help on sorting out Casper's lies from his truths. The elderly was in the dungeons below, and when Bran needed something he would go down there with armed guards and usually a griffin to collect what he needed. That had turned out to be just blood samples. Both Bran and Thalia had been questioning him together, casting spells to see if the truth would come out. They were always the most reliable spells, and they could be easily detected and tricked. So far, he hadn't changed his story. Though Bran wanted to know he was out in the village instead of in the Castle. He assumed if someone controlled the Castle there would be a secret chamber or something. Casper told him that was not the case, though his logic had been a bit faulty there. When questioned on where he came from, he responded that he'd been from Hatheland and was a fully bred Hathelocke.

Now Bran was testing that. He of course hoped that King Glower's theory was correct. He sincerely hoped that Casper was a drunk old man with some insanity issues. Thalia seemed of that opinion, and Bran was sure that she thought him a lunatic for even considering his story to be true. But hell, Bran reasoned, unicorns were real! Nothing really surprised him anymore. Thalia still didn't think the story was worth looking into. There had been a couple fights, but eventually Bran convinced Thalia to trust him. It was a journey.

"Bran," Rolf started and Bran braced himself, trying to calm his nerves for Rolf's hundredth question. "Do you actually believe Casper?"

If not for his tone, Bran would've told Rolf to go away. But he'd wavered. He sounded scared. Rolf was usually stupidly unscared of things like this. Bran set his tool down, turning so he was leaning against the desk he had set up in. "I-I don't know, Rolf. It's honestly very complicated. But no matter what, we'll make sure that-"

"Don't talk to me like I'm five, Bran. Tell me the logical probabilities of Casper's claims," Rolf said, meeting Bran's eyes directly.

There was a fierceness in those dark eyes Bran wasn't used to seeing in his brother. His family members all had it; King Glower when he began his speeches to his people, full of passion and zeal, Queen Celina when she coldly would let old fashioned cousins and nobles that she outranked them, Delilah when she spoke on the injustices of orphanages and neglect of children, and Celie when she had faced Arkwright. But such bold fierceness Bran had yet to see from Rolf. Of course, he knew it was there. In the moment he could imagine seeing the look in his defiance towards Khelsh and when he wore the crown and rings. But this was the first time he'd seen a flash of the Glower family's lionlike boldness.

"I don't know, Rolf," Bran admitted, pushing back against his wrists. "I don't know if Casper is simply insane or the most powerful force the Castle has seen. I don't know anything more than what he'll give me."

Rolf was silent for a little bit, his stare fixated on the griffin laying in front of him. Bran felt panicky. Thalia was arching an eyebrow at him.

"Rolf," the female wizard began. "Does Kalys know anything about this? She's been the most educated on the Castle so far, perhaps her or Ethan could be helpful."

Rolf curled his lip. "Ethan left soon after you two brought Casper back."

That was a bit fishy to Bran. "He did? Why wasn't I informed?"

Rolf shrugged. "I don't know. He left saying he was called about griffin mishap in a village east of here. He said it was an emergency, and Pogue said he could just go since he was the most experienced anyway."

"He knows something,." Bran snapped his fingers, his mind clearing on one thing. "I'm sure of it."

...

"Pogue!"

Celie jumped at her brother's shout. When did he become so loud? She was sitting with Kalys and Pogue on the floor. Well, Pogue was currently trying to yank Rufus off of Kalys, who was just laughing as Rufus butted her cheek.

Pogue stopped though, his grin slowly dissipating as Bran came billowing in.

"Where did Ethan go?" Bran asked, his on-the-bushy-side eyebrows furrowing.

Pogue shrugged, giving him a weird look. "I think Maleon. Why?"

Bran didn't answer. Instead he scribbled something down and mouthed something to himself.

Rolf, who had rather lamely followed Bran and his grand entrance with Dagger, sighed. "He thinks Ethan knows a lot about Casper."

Celie shivered at that name, and Kalys who had straightened stopped smiling. Rufus has gone to head butt his brother, leaving Kalys alone. She hated Casper; something about him reminding her of Arkwright. Everyone else seemed to have shrugged the incident off, but Celie still hated Bran keeping him in the Castle.

Pogue frowned. "Why? Ethan's fine."

Rolf shrugged. "That's what I said, but he wouldn't listen."

Celie didn't think Ethan had anything to do with Casper. The closest thing she could think of was if Ethan knew, but wasn't telling them something. It was a bad habit of his.

Bran looked up, eyeing Pogue. "I've never really trusted that boy, and it's fishy that he left as soon as Casper showed up."

Pogue rolled his eyes at Celie. "I think you're overreacting, Bran."

"If one more person tells me that I swear I will start a wrestling match with them," Bran said, rubbing his head.

"Bran, I think you're overreacting," Rolf said seriously a grin on his face.

Celie started to laugh when Bran, in his full, long wizard robes, hopped atop Rolf's back, pulling at his neck. It had been awhile since she'd seen Rolf and Bran wrestle, and it had always been fun. Last Midsummer games Rolf had attacked Bran after some snide remark. It was usually in good were all laughing as Rolf and Bran went at it. Celie looked over to see a genuine grin on Kalys's face. Her entire face seemed to glow. Unfortunately for Rolf, who was straddling Bran at this point, noticed too and was momentarily distracted. Bran took the opportunity to attack back, pinning the prince to the floor. They rolled like that for awhile, kicking, grabbing pinning.

"Winner wrestles Pogue," Celie announced and Kalys cheered.

They heard a growl from Rolf and Bran was on his back again, with Rolf sitting on him, his head being supported by Rolf's elbow. There was a victory cheer as Rolf got off, helping Bran up off the ground. And then the real show began.

"Pogue, don't go easy on him," Kalys called, even though Pogue had the prince in a headlock.

The wrestling match ended in seconds. Celie also decided she no longer considered Rolf to be protection. Her and Kalys were both laughing really hard at how fast that had ended.

"Imagine Pogue against Bran," Celie snorted, and Kalys leaned her head on Celie's shoulder, still shaking with laughter. Celie was touched by that. Really touched by that.

Bran smoothed his hair. "You're hilarious, Cel. I prefer brains over brawn."

Celie shrieked as Bran lifted her over his shoulder, shaking her a little bit. She was sliding and so were her skirts. She was trying to breathe and her cheeks were turning red. "Bran put me-"

"Bran William, put your sister down." Queen Celina's voice saved her.

She was lowered to the floor, and she smoothed her skirts, nervously laughing. Bran winked and then gently punched her shoulder, letting her know that this was not over. Perhaps a well played game of tag could settle things. She'd ask Rolf later. Queen Celina frowned, reminding Celie very much of Lilah. She smoothed Rolf's hair, and Rolf looked away, twisting his wedding band.

"Well," she said in a voice that told Celie it was something serious. "It seems we have a visitor."

"Yes, yes," said a voice that sent a shiver down Celie's spine.

Arkwright stepped out from the door, a smile on his face. "I have returned."

Dagger started sniffing at the old wizard. Then he bit him.

**Short chapter. Recent decision to bring Arkwright back. I juat felt his story wasn't over. No clue when the next chapter will be up. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: In Which Bran Considers Arkwright Helpful**

No one really scolded Dagger for the beak marks n Arkwright's arm. They just all stood in shock. Rolf slowly drew Celie closer to him and Bran stepped in front of her. For all they knew, he could try and invoke revenge for shocking him.

"May I ask why you are permitted here again?" Bran asked coldly, his voice sounding too much like Queen Celina's.

"Technically, I am not," the old wizard said grimly. "But I sensed the Castle was in danger."

"You said that last time," Rolf said. "And it was only in danger from you."

"Yes, well, I knew this would happen if the Castle was in full," Arkwright snapped. "Now it's in danger from the Hathelockes."

Rolf looked over to see Kalys glaring, her arms crossed. Pogue had been standing directly in front of her, but she had stepped out from behind him at the mention of her people's title.

"It's been awhile since I have seen a pure-blooded Hathelock," Arkwright said, his sharp eyebrows up as he surveyed Kalys. "But she's not the real threat here, perhaps she's with him, but the other one is the danger."

No one really said anything else, just all stood still blinking.

"Casper's here, I know he is," Arkwright muttered. "Where is that little piece of scum?"

"Thalia!" Bran said, smiling as the auburn-haired wizard stepped in. "Perfect."

"I do think you could be helpful," Bran stated, making Rolf want to retch. "But you can also help from the dungeons."

Surprisingly, Arkwright didn't protest as Bran twisted his arms around his back, pushing him forward, no doubt leading him to the prison. Thalia briskly followed them, ready with a counter spell if need be.

"Lovely," Pogue muttered. "Now we have two evil old men in our dungeons."

"Mother, how did he even get in here?" Rolf asked, letting Celie wriggle out from underneath his arm.

"I don't know," she said. "He just walked right into the throne room and demanded to see Bran. Your father told me to go get him, while the guards had a hold on Arkwright. He apparently escaped their grip."

"I still think he should be dead," Rolf muttered.

"We can't just kill people like that, Rolf. It's irresponsible," Queen Celina said.

"He killed people, griffins, and struck plagues upon an entire land. According to most of our law books, executing him would be just. Also, he committed treason against Father, and tried to convince Bran to kill Father, tried to kill Bran, Celie, and the griffins. That gives us many reasons to bring out the guillotine." Rolf said, anger rising in him when he thought of everything Arkwright had done. Who knows how he had terrorized other lands.

Pogue turned to Rolf. "As the Crown Prince, do you think you could get away with it?"

"Pogue," Queen Celina snapped. "Arkwright's fate will be left up to Bran and Owen."

Pogue bowed. "My apologies, Your Majesty."

Rolf sighed. He knew he was right. He could find the exact laws for his mother, show them to his father, and Arkwright could be as he belonged. Dead. But technically, it was Bran's job since Arkwright was a wizard. His job was to suss out any magical threats. Perhaps he could accidentally let Lord Griffin and Dagger in his cell. That might do the job.

A guard cleared his throat. He bowed. "Excuse me, Your Majesties, but King Glower requests Prince Rolf and Sir Pogue in his office."

"Thank you," Queen Celina smiled, waving her hand.

"Come along, Sir Pogue," Rolf said, and Pogue rolled his eyes.

Dagger and Arrow were clipping along at their heels as the walked towards the king's office. Dagger and Arrow would also be good to let into Arkwright's cell. Perhaps Rufus and Lord Griffin could be sent upon Casper.

Rolf touched his shoulder without thinking about it. He wouldn't forget the first attack on the king in the Castle. It still made his stomach turn.

"Do you think any of this has anything to do with the assassination attempt two months ago?" Rolf asked.

"Casper did claim a war from the east was coming," Pogue answered glancing at him. "King Glower doesn't think they're much of a threat though."

"Bran does," Rolf said, remembering all the reasons Bran had listed on why he was stupid to even risk pregnancy. Well, look where they were now.

"Bran isn't the king," Pogue said sharply, surprising Rolf.

They arrived at the king's office. Pogue knocked. Rolf wouldn't have, but it probably was for the best. Dagger butted Rolf in the knees as he turned the doorknob, pushing the oak open. His father seemed to be doing some frustrating paperwork. He looked up, and shook his head as if trying to shake something out of his head.

"I'm assuming you two have heard about Arkwright," King Glower said, rubbing a hand over his face.

They nodded. And Rolf was the one who spoke. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I would like to have him killed for his crimes, but I'm waiting on Bran. If that is the decision we come up with, I'll have to take a council vote as as well, though I have no doubt that he'll be dead. The laws state it would be irresponsible to extend more grace to that shitty wizard, excuse my language," King Glower stated, summing up Rolf's thoughts. "Thoughts?"

"That's what I told Mother," Rolf told him, crossing his arms. "She was against it."

"I know," King Glower told him. "That's why I have you two here and not the queen."

"I must say, Your Majesty, I do think the just thing to do would be to kill him as soon as possible. But if he could be helpful in light of Casper, perhaps the wise thing to do would be to hold off," Pogue said respectfully.

"You mean the insane man in our dungeons who Bran seems to think the biggest threat the Castle has ever seen?" King Glower raised an eyebrow. "Even Thalia has addressed her concerns with the time Bran is putting into that man."

The door flung open as Bran let himself in. There was a grim expression on his face. He looked distracted, as if he'd rather be elsewhere. "Yes?"

"We're discussing the fate of Arkwright," King Glower said.

Bran nodded. "I need him alive for a little bit."

"Why, Bran? What in tarnation could you find helpfulness in that wizard?" King Glower asked him.

"He has answers about Casper," Bran said simply.

"Bran, please use some sense," King Glower snapped. "The man is an insane alcoholic."

"There's something off about it. Besides, Arkwright's information matches his," Bran insisted.

Rolf watched as his father blinked, gently resting his hands on his desk. He leaned forward and Rolf could tell he was trying not to snap at his oldest son. "Bran, if Arkwright can have the slightest excuse to come to the Castle, he'll use it. You should know that."

"How the hell would Arkwright be able to tell me everything about Casper before even seeing him?" Bran demanded, taking a step closer to their father.

It was rare to see Bran and King Glower fight. They never really had. It was usually Rolf who fought with the king.

"Fine," the king snapped. "Do whatever you like, just know if anyone else is put in danger, that's on you. Don't play with matches, Bran."

Bran swallowed and nodded. "There is more to this, Father, I know there is. I can't put this gut feeling aside."

"Very well," the king said gravelly. "I do have my worries, though. Cecelia and Kalys need to be put under special protection. Cecelia has disturbed Arkwright's plans too often for the man to not revenge. Kalys is a Hathelocke, and I don't like the way Arkwright mentioned her."

"Arkwright mentioned Kalys?" Rolf asked, surprised.

The king nodded. "Yes. He said he sensed the girl and her offspring. And that we would one day see why she was such scum. If he escapes, I have no doubt that Cecelia and Kalys and probably your mother will be targeted. Your mother is a wizard, and besides, she already is guarded more heavily. Celie and Kalys tend to wander, and they have nothing to protect them. I suppose Celie has Rufus, but Kalys has no griffin."

Rolf swallowed, not really liking what he was hearing, and knowing Kalys wouldn't either. "Shouldn't we just up the security in general?"

"I already have put more guards on patrol," King Glower said, waving his hand. "Pogue, I know you've been helping Bran, but I need you to stick with my youngest daughter for the time-being."

Pogue nodded, and Rolf didn't think it would be that hard considering most of their jobs were together anyway. Celie probably wouldn't mind it anyway. She liked Pogue's company; perhaps just as much as Rufus's.

"I'll assign Greyson to Kalys," King Glower muttered. "Though I wish she had a griffin with her. You are dismissed, though if you see Greyson Avery, send him in. No, never mind, I'll send a guard for him."

They all filed out of the king's office, Rolf feeling much worse than he had before. Queen Celina stood outside the door, narrowing her eyes at them, as if she knew what King Glower had called them for. Rolf watched as she entered, and decided it would be best if he didn't stand by the door. King Glower hated eavesdropping.

Celie soon joined them and began to pester Bran about Arkwright. He was pushing her off, muttering to himself, not unlike what he'd been doing to Rolf that morning about Casper. Except he was much nicer to Celie.

...

Dinner was solemn. They'd had a lot of those recently. Celie picked at her chicken, piling potatoes on top of it. She put two peas for eyes and smiled when Rolf reached over to lay a bean across for a mouth.

"Cecelia, don't play with your food," Queen Celina snapped.

"Well," Lilah started. "We got news that the Ship has been fully repaired."

"Good," King Glower sighed, setting his fork down. "I don't know when we'll next use it, but that is good news, Lilah."

"I don't think I want to step on a ship ever again," Celie said. "I prefer the land."

Lulath smiled. "I much agree with you, our Celie. I have sailed almost my entire life, but land agrees with me most."

Celie beamed at him. Bran and Queen Celina were still glowering, and Celie was pretty sure it had something to do with the king. Pogue and Rolf were looking awkward as if they knew something. Celie would ask Pogue later, he always told her.

"Lilah," Kalys started out. "How is your wedding planning coming?"

Lilah smiled widely. "Good. The seamstresses finished my gown today. We are getting the letters back from many of the guests. It's already bigger than I was expecting for this wedding."

"You have both two countries uniting," Kalys said. "Other countries are likelier to attend, because offending two countries is worse than one."

"At this point, I wouldn't be offended if they refused," Lilah muttered and Celie smiled.

The wedding was in three months. Three months. Celie felt like Lulath and Lilah had been engaged for forever. Really, their betrothal time had been a normal amount of time for most royalty. Rolf's had just been short; so it really couldn't compare. It had taken Celie awhile to be alright with Lilah getting married. But by the time they got home from Grath, Celie had even begun being excited for Lilah. She wasn't even excited about the fact that Rolf was already married, though neither was Rolf so she didn't feel too bad about it.

King Glower cleared his throat. "As you all know, Arkwright is back. There are some safety measures, Sergeant Avery, Pogue, Rolf, and I have decided to take whilst he is still in our Castle. He will be living for at least a couple more months. Until then, I have assigned more guards on patrol and extra protection to those in more danger than others. Cecelia, I know you have Rufus, but you need to be with Pogue most of the time. I have no doubt that Arkwright will want to take revenge, and I have no doubt that he will go for you first. Kalys, I have assigned a guard to you as well. Though you have never met Arkwright, you are a Hathelocke, pregnant, and Crown Princess; three things that put you at quite a bit of danger. Greyson Avery will be accompanying you to most of your duties. He will meet you at breakfast, and be relieved at dinner when you will be either with us or with Rolf and Dagger. I know Arkwright is locked up, but considering last time, I don't necessarily trust the dungeons to hold him."

Bran was glaring and Celie noticed that he had fed his chicken to Beatrice who sat on his lap. She hated when Bran was in a sour mood, because it soured her mood. When Queen Celina was acting snappily on top of that, it made things much worse. She was beginning to sour herself now that she didn't have the freedom to just wander with Rufus. Not that she didn't like Pogue, she did, and she'd rather have him than anyone else, but still. It was the principle of the matter.

"Don't be a bear about it, Cel," Rolf whispered. "You know Father has a point. Besides, at least you're not stuck with Greyson."

"Don't be rude," she whispered back, but she did have to agree with her brother.

Greyson was Sergeant Avery's much younger brother, and he was a bit odd. He was around Lulath's age, but he was not nearly as nice. He was very serious; more serious than Bran. He didn't really understand humor, and he was a bit bossy. He ranked just below his brother, and he was one of the better guards, but he was still rather annoying. He'd been Rolf's guard multiple times, and Rolf hated him almost as much as he hated Lord Duncan. It would be interesting to see how Kalys did. Kalys, though she was quieter than Rolf, was very humorous and could be a bit sassy at times. She was spunky. Though she didn't try to sneak off to do trouble with Pogue, so perhaps she would do better.

Celie glanced over at Kalys, and her eyes flicked to where her hand was. She was gripping Rolf's hand, the two hands resting on Rolf's knee. Rolf and Kalys weren't that touchy in public, so it was more of a surprise when they pulled something like that. Kalys's lip was curled at the mention of having a guard at her side, and Celie didn't blame her. Guards were annoying.

The routine after dinner was much the same as it had been since they had returned from Grath. They would gather in one of the more furnished, plainer parlors. The griffins would bask near the fire, sometimes almost in the fire, and they would sit and talk. Thankfully, this was the part where Greyson wouldn't be invading they're space. Celie sat in between Pogue and Lilah. Kalys sat above Lilah and she was beginning to braid her hair.

"Only four months left until the baby gets here," Lilah commented and Kalys nodded.

Rolf who was sitting down by Lilah made like he was going to get up again. Celie dove over her sister to yank her brother's arm. He got the hint and sat. Celie knew he needed to talk about it. He didn't do well when things got pented up in him.

"Do you have any names?" Pogue asked and Rolf shook his head.

"I'm not very good at naming things," Rolf said, looking up at Kalys.

"It's true," Celie said. "He named his griffin after a weapon."

Pogue frowned. "_I_ named my griffin after a weapon."

"I know," Celie said innocently. "Bran's worse though. He wanted to name Rufus Proudwings."

"He picked a rather dull name for his griffin, though," Rolf said. "Beatrice?"

"I think it suits her," Lilah spoke. "She such a tiny, chubby griffin. And she doesn't really grow."

"But that's not the point. You don't have any names picked out, Rolf?" Celie turned back to Rolf who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Celie. I've decided on Khelsh Arkwright the Arkower for a girl," Rolf said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I prefer Arkwight Khelsh the Arkower, though," Kalys stated. "It's been a running debate."

Rolf smiled up at Kalys, and Celie couldn't ignore the admiration in his eyes. Her brother was in love. Only Bran was left. And her, of course, but she didn't really plan on getting married. If all her other siblings were married, why did she need to be?

"Really, though, if you have a boy, you should name him Rufus," Celie suggested.

"Great idea, I'll name my son after an animal," Rolf said, squinting at Celie. He looked scarily like Bran when he did that, and it bothered Celie. He was Rolf.

"Technically, you could be naming him after my stuffed lion," Celie pointed out, and Pogue nodded at Rolf to back her up.

"Even better. Rufus Glower, heir to the throne of Sleyne. Why was he named Rufus? Because it was the name of his aunt's stuffed toy." Rolf looked at Celie, his eyes half-lidded.

"He ate Khelsh," Celie argued. "So it would be noble."

"Why would I name my daughter Khelsh, but then my son after the toy that ate her namesake," Rolf grinned.

"What about Edward?" Lilah asked, actually making the conversation helpful.

Rolf curled his lip. "No. I don't like that name."

"William?" Pogue suggested.

"No. I knew too many Williams in the Found," Kalys rejected.

"What about Eleanor?" Celie asked. "For a girl."

Rolf shrugged. "I don't mind that name. What do you think Kalys?"

Lilah squealed. "And she could go by Ellie! It's perfect."

Kalys smiled. "I like Eleanor."

"Then its settled. If its a girl it will be Eleanor." Rolf smiled, throwing his head back to smile at his wife.

"Eleanor Cecelia," Celie said, grinning.

"Sure, Celie, sure."

**Filler chapter. We needed some happiness though at the end. Plus, we need to waste some time, due to the timeline I made up. Go and check out my other story Mondays full of Mayhem if you want happy, fluffy oneshots. I'm working on some adventure oneshots if that's what you prefer. Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: In Which Kalys Goes Behind Rolf's Back**

Kalys knew what she needed to do. She was done feeling completely helpless. She was done not doing anything. So she was going to talk to Casper. There was an old Hathelock story of a man controlling the Castle. His name wasn't Casper, but it was close to the story Rolf had told her about. He had been the most powerful wizard of his age. The Builder, who was jealous of his power had locked him in the semi-magical Castle, but the wizard had harnessed the power and began to control its every move. Supposedly, there had been rumors of a more powerful wizard who would one day overthrow the controller of the Castle. In anger the wizard, using his own power and the Castle's, had started to drive out the Hathelockes, using the Arkish war as a tool. Kalys had the story in a book of legends hidden in her wardrobe. She needed to do her own investigating to see if it was anything like the legend, if Casper was the wizard. But to do that, she needed to get rid of Greyson Avery.

She did not like having a bodyguard. It was awful to be followed around from breakfast to dinner. And then she was followed around by her husband. She had considered sneaking out of her room at night, but Rolf was a light sleeper and woke up every time she tried to roll over. Not to mention there were guards patrolling heavily during the night. So she was stuck. Unless she could get one of them with her.

If she asked Celie, she would have the highest chance of getting a 'yes'. But she couldn't live with bringing the fourteen year-old with her. Not with Arkwright there. King Glower had explained why she needed extra protection, and Kalys believed him. She couldn't ask Lilah because she would say no and tell the king. That left Queen Celina, Bran, and Rolf. She ruled out Queen Celina, though she was a wizard, she wouldn't go behind her husband's back like that. Kalys decided to go with Rolf. Bran was a little scary.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms and sat down beside Dagger.

"Because it's stupid, Kalys. I'm not letting you go down to the dungeons, no matter how important you think it is," Rolf said firmly.

"I have to find out more. I wasn't there when you met Casper and I need to know more. I need to know if the legends are true," Kalys protested standing up again.

"What legends?" Rolf asked, frowning.

"There is a legend about the man controlling the Castle," Kalys said. She marched to her wardrobe, pulling out the book. She flipped to the chapter and handed it to Rolf. He eyed her suspiciously. "See."

She watched as his eyes flicked over the words, reading the story quickly. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Kalys shrugged, trying to not look nervous. "I thought you already knew. Even in Hathelockes consider it to be one of the far-fetched legends. My people are known for making stories more complicated than they actually are."

Rolf sighed. "I think you should tell Bran and let him do the investigating."

"Maybe, but I need to go with him, and your father won't let me near him. Because Arkwright's there too. All I'm asking is you go down there and let me come with you and we'll ask Casper a few questions." Kalys laid her hands in his forearms, attempting to plead with her eyes. She really needed Lilah to teach her how to do that.

"No. I'm not letting you go down there, it's too dangerous," Rolf said, slowly taking her hands, his thumbs stroking her palms.

"We'll take Dagger, and perhaps Arrow, and Lord Griffin," Kalys suggested. "Besides, they're in a jail cell."

"Kalys, I'm not letting you go down there. Besides dungeons aren't good for pregnant people," he said, as if that were a good reason she would listen too.

"Oh a little dust won't kill me. But Casper might if we don't know enough!" She said, pulling her hands away.

"Exactly why you shouldn't go down there. You need to stay far away from both of them." Rolf rolled his head to the side. "You also need to go to bed. I heard how many times you woke up last night."

Kalys narrowed her eyes. "I'm not tired. Besides, it's dusty enough in the library and you're fine with me in there."

Rolf ignored the last part, grinning. "If you're not tired, we could do other things."

She agreed, only to see if it would make him change his mind. She wasn't trying to be manipulative, but her plan needed to go through. It was in vain, though. Rolf wasn't that stupid. He still said no. Perhaps she should ask Bran.

...

Bran was surprised when Kalys approached him. He hadn't really talked to his sister-in-law much, and he had never really seen her without Celie or Rolf. Or a griffin. But now she was marching towards him, an old, heavy book clutched in her hands. There was a determined scowl on her face. Her dark braids were swinging, her lips in a tight line. Greyson was right behind her, and Kalys looked back annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." She motioned with her head to the guard behind her. "Alone. It's about Casper."

Bran nodded, knowing he probably needed her help more than she needed his. He stepped past her, and stopped in talking distance to Greyson. "Thank you for escorting Princess Kalys," he said. "Now that she is with me, and we will be discussing private royal matters, you may be relieved from guard duty for a couple hours. She has been scheduled to be researching with Wizard Thalia and myself."

Greyson bowed low. "Of course, Your Royal Wizardness."

Kalys watched in surprise as the guard trotted off that easily. She turned to Bran, the scowl disappearing. She opened the book, thumbing through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She handed him the opened book, and he took it, staring at the illustrated page. It was sort of a violent picture, a bloody war with a giant wizard chanting. The words in the book were in Hathelocke, something Bran had yet to translate. Thankfully there was a scroll written in Sleynth tucked inside. He read the rather disturbing story and was starting to get the point of why Kalys had brought this to him.

"I need you to take me to Casper," she said simply. "I think he'll be more honest with me."

Though Bran knew his father would probably not be pleased with his decision, he led Kalys to the dungeons, thinking that Casper probably would be more honest with her. It was dusty and moldy down there, a combination that was not very good for pregnant women, but this was more important. The jail cells were dimly lit and not very nice. There were three of them, and all three were occupied. One with the assassin Bran had sort of forgotten about, Casper, and Arkwright.

Casper started towards the bars of his cell as soon as he saw them, so did Arkwright. They both had quite the glare on their faces. Bran hadn't been down here in awhile, as he was preparing tests and potions, and researching Arkish and Hathelock stories.

"You brought the most important person in this Castle down here," Casper said, smiling at Kalys. "She is carrying the most important child Sleyne will ever see."

Kalys frowned, chewing her lip.

"You know who he is, don't you, girl?" Arkwright hissed. "You know past decisions were for the best. They were to protect you."

"Kalys," Bran started, "What is he talking about?"

Kalys licked her lips, a faraway look in her eyes. "When Arkwright and the Arkower split the eye, they held off the wizard. If the Castle would've stayed fully in Hathelande and in its full form, the wizard would've taken over everything. At least, that's what the legend says. It could be all fake."

"All of us here know that's not true," Arkwright snapped. "Even you. Bran."

"And without me, you wouldn't be here," Casper responded. "You heard my call even before the Ship showed up at the Found. I brought you here, I did this for you, Kalys. Your husband cares nothing for the child you carry. None of them do. But you do. You know the power the child within you holds. You love him, even now. But you see the hate the prince holds for his child, you know how badly your husband wishes it doesn't exist. You know how much Rolf wishes even you were gone. You have great power in you, my dear. You could take the throne, your son taking my spot. The Hathelockes could rule again, you could bring your people back, rise up a new people. The Castle doesn't have to reign in Arkish hands anymore."

Bran hated how tempted by this Kalys looked. She was chewing her lip, hands against her pregnant stomach. Her eyes were locked in on Casper, as if she was seriously considering the decision before her.

"Kalys," he began, taking a step towards his sister-in-law. "Don't listen to him."

Kalys swallowed, though she didn't respond.

"Don't let him manipulate you, Kalys. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Casper purred. "Don't be scared of what's on my side. All you need to do is get rid of your husband. I can do the rest."

Kalys whimpered, though she still wasn't looking away. Bran stepped closer. He didn't realize how dangerous this could be. He would never taken her here if he knew.

"Kalys," he whispered again. "Look at me."

Kalys ripped her eyes away from him, to look at Bran. There was a helplessness in her eyes. But there was also a want that scared Bran. How could she be so tempted by this. Would she succumb or suppress those desires? Did she really want to rule so badly?

Even now power was strong in the room. It had heightened when Kalys locked eyes with Casper. Bran could feel the magic. There was a mix of many things, he supposed. Him, Arkwright, and Casper. But that wasn't all. Kalys was radiating something, there was a haze around her. Bran was about ready to knock her out with a spell, but he felt like he couldn't move. There was so much magic. So much magic.

But it shattered in a second. Kalys had ripped her eyes away from him and Casper roared in pain. She went to her knees, though, panting. Arkwright was grinning at her, and then at Bran.

"She's a strong one," Arkwright said. "Not many could resist that."

Bran slowly helped Kalys up though he kept an arm around her as his sister-in-law leaned heavily against him. But then Casper cackled again and Bran plunged into darkness.

_It smelled like blood. Everything did. People were screaming, and children crying. There were war cries and metal clashing against metal. There was heaviness in the air. Four wizards circled a lake. They held the eye. The Castle was in the distance and another wizard was stalking out of it. _

_"You can't break the eye," he hissed. "You can't stop my power." _

_But there was a crack. A loud crack. _

_"Go, nephew. Go with them." _

_The whisper was loud. There was a tremor that shook the earth. The ground was shaking. Wails and shrieks broke the air. But then there was silence. Utter silence. _

Utter silence. The vision felt like seconds before Bran could see the dungeons again. Kalys was shaking him, and he pushed her hands away, sitting up.

"We need to go," she said as he stood up.

He nodded, pushing her towards the stairs. They were running tripping from the laughter that radiated through the dark dungeons. The cackles that felt so familiar, yet so new. It was a strange feeling. But it felt like the Castle. And that's what scared him. That, and meeting the King's angry face when he opened the door at the top of the stairs.

...

"What you did was the most outrageously impulsive, stupid thing you've ever done, Bran!" King Glower roared, red in the face. "First you keep the biggest threat this Castle has seen inside of the Castle, where he has been known to escape, and then you drag a pregnant enemy of his down with you. I'm so angry with you. In fact. I don't think I have ever been this angry with you, Bran."

Rolf drew Kalys closer to his side. There was no doubt he was angry with her for going behind his back with Bran, but he was a little afraid of how his father was going to react towards her. His father lost his temper, and he lost it hard. Kalys already looked like she was going to be sick, and Rolf was pretty sure it wasn't from the king. Something had happened down there; something big.

They had all felt the tremors through the Castle suddenly. Rolf's head was spinning and twisting. He felt dizzy, as if the Castle had added a new room or something but so much stronger. They had all been shocked when Greyson had walked into the throne room without Kalys. Rolf had questioned him immensely. He had perhaps been rather harsh, but he had relaxed a lot when Greyson said she was with Bran. Then Thalia said something about the dungeons. And another tremor hit.

Rolf was halfway to the dungeons without even thinking. How could she be _stupid_? His heart tugged more than he expected when he realized she was in danger. He didn't know why his legs took him there so fast, but they did. He was panicking, but he made himself focus. He had watched, nervous as King Glower had yanked Bran by the arm. Kalys had flung herself up the stairs straight into Rolf. He had felt more relieved than he thought he would when she rested in his arms.

And then King Glower had lost it. Rolf had rarely seen this side of him. He was blustering, roaring, yelling. He only remembered seeing him like this a few ties, and never with Bran. But now Bran was visibly shaking, his face full of fear. There was much to be said about the majesty of the moment, the majesty of the king. He exuberant power, even over someone as gifted as a wizard.

Then he turned to Kalys. "You put yourself in serious danger today, Kalys. It's time for you to think about more than just yourself. You're pregnant; it's time for you to take responsibility for your actions."

Kalys whimpered a bit, and Rolf pulled her closer. "Father perhaps if you could let them-"

"Quiet, Rolf," he snapped before turning to Bran.

Hot anger rose in his throat, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He hated the way this was being handled. There was too much yelling, too much negative. Even in himself. This had gone on too long; all of it. It was too stressful and none of this was smart. It wasn't smart to be sulking about things for months, it wasn't smart to be yelling, it wasn't smart to be sneaking off. He couldn't change his attitude towards the situation in the past, but nothing had changed when he had acted that way. He was done. He couldn't do it anymore. And right now he wasn't going to watch this unhelpfulness go on any longer.

"No. We're done." He watched as the king turned towards him, his lips twisting into a tight line.

"This has nothing to do with you, boy-"

"But this has something to do with my wife and my brother. I'm sorry, Father, but we're not going to do it this way. It's too much. It's not smart, and it's not right. We can discuss the idiocy that went into this later, but we have a situation on our hands I'm afraid. I suggest we discuss this at a later time when we're all calm. I'm leaving now, and Kalys is coming with me."

There was silence as he turned his back, heart thumping. His fingers were laced with Kalys's as he pulled her along. He didn't hear anything, though he felt like his ears were pounding with nervousness. he was walking quickly, refusing to look back. He began to walk faster through the halls, yanking Kalys harder. He passed his mother and Celie who both opened their mouths. He shook his head as he walked, refusing to stop until he was at his bedchambers.

He tugged Kalys inside, and shut the door and locked it behind him. Then he just stood there. And Rolf breathed.

"I'm done, Kalys," he whispered. "I can't do this negativity anymore. I'm done sulking and not doing anything. I-I can't dwell on past things anymore, I can't mope about stuff that I can't change. I know my attitude has been shit. I know I haven't been the best husband about this. I keep telling myself it's okay, I'm young, I'm sixteen, I shouldn't be married anyway. But I forget you're a human who thinks, who hurts, who feels like me. I'm sorry, Kalys. I've been an awful husband to you. I've taken from you and I haven't given back. I've been so _selfish_, Kalys, and I'm sorry. I've been such a wreck with the idea of a baby coming, that I never even thought about how much you've been suffering. I love you, I do, and I love you more for putting up with me. I've been living on my own, Kalys, and I'm sick of it. We're in this together, and I'm ready to start acting like it."

Kalys didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her face into his chest. He could hear her sniffling and he felt his own tears leek out. They stood there, rocking together. He rested his head on hers, his tears spilling thicker than they had in awhile. It was a moment with a heavy promise. But Rolf kept his promises. And he was willing to keep this one. It was time for change.

...

They gathered together in the parlor they often had. It was something that was needed. All of them; King Glower, Queen Celina, Bran, Delilah, Rolf, Celie, Lulath, Pogue, Kalys and even Thalia. There was heaviness. Heavy and raw. They had a situation to deal with, and a hard one. A situation that they would hurt, maybe even be the hardest one yet. But they had always dealt with situations before. And they would again.

King Glower cleared his throat. He had most obviously calmed down, but even now, Queen Celina had her hands on his forearms. "Something new has arisen. Something very serious. Bran, if you could explain."

Bran nodded, though Rolf noticed he still wouldn't meet their father's eyes. "We currently have two evil wizards in our dungeons. Two _dangerous_ evil wizards in our dungeons. As time goes on, and as research has been giving me, Casper's story is becoming truer and realer than we would like. Not to mention Arkwright is back. I know you have a lot of doubts and questions in my decision to keep him here. But as a lot more is revealed, there is some reasoning behind his choices besides just the need for power."

Bran held his hand up when Pogue opened his mouth. "We've lived in the Castle for years without it being in its full form. It worked. That's when the Castle felt itself and we felt the essence of the Castle. When Arkwright came to the Castle, he claimed it was in crisis, and we realized it was rebelling against being not full anymore. It obviously gave Celie Rufus, and Arkwright revealed his story about splitting the eye. We then recovered the eye of course, and it was okay for awhile. We didn't understand why Arkwright and the Arkower had done this. But we hadn't been faced with this." Bran nodded to Kalys and she spoke up.

"After the Builder built the Castle, a new power arose. A dark wizard began to threaten the Builder's power and even the Castle's power. And so the Builder took action. He trapped the Hathelocke wizard into the Castle, hoping that the Castle's power would over take him. But it didn't. The dark wizard built his power within the Castle, and began to control the Castle. It began a dictatorship in Hathelande and the Arkish took action. They thought that if they destroyed the Castle and moved away it would be alright. Of course you know the details of the griffins with the war and the poisoning of the lake. The reason the eye was torn was with the hope that the dark wizard would lose his power. The Castle was moved out of Hathelande and into Sleyne. And for two centuries, it worked. But now the Castle is full again, and the dark wizard is rising again. And we all know who the dark wizard is." Kalys took a deep, shaky breath. Rolf took her hand; it had been an emotional day.

Celie looked horrified. "Are you suggesting that we rip the Castle apart again?"

Kalys shook her head. "Of course not. But we do need to destroy Casper. The Castle can manage on its own, all of you saw that for years, but now its being manipulative. Casper has awoken, and he needs to be stopped before too much damage is done."

Pogue was nodding while listening. "When we first met Casper, he said he needed to be replaced, and that he wanted your baby to replace him. If we destroy him, will he need to be replaced?"

Bran spoke up. "I don't think so. As Kalys said, before the Castle was whole again, and Casper wasn't so strained, it was being controlled by itself. Hopefully, if it Casper is destroyed, it will simply go back to being the Castle as we knew it, only more full."

"But then why did he seem so obsessed with Rolf's child?" Lilah asked, her eyebrows knit together.

Bran sighed. "That's what I don't know. I don't know why he wants this baby so badly. Obviously, he was speaking about the pregnancy before it happened-"

Rolf blushed, looking at his feet. "Technically, he could've known." He murmured.

"What?" Bran asked, looking expectantly at him. "Speak up."

"Well, I was thinking about it," Rolf said. "And the timing of everything would kind of make sense."

"What timing?" Queen Celina asked, frowning.

"Yes, Rolf, what timing?" Kalys looked up at him.

Rolf could feel his cheeks heat up as he prepared what he was going to say. "If Casper is truly controlling the Castle, then he would know what's going on in the Castle." Rolf cringed at the thought of an old man knowing when he was doing certain things, especially since he was about to bring it up. "And then he would know when Kalys and I did _it._"

He could feel the awkwardness in the room. He closed his eyes, more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life. He opened, them, though, and glanced over at Kalys who was leaning her face against her hand.

"And why is that helpful?" Bran squeaked.

"Because then it would be another way to throw us off, to manipulate us. If he threatened to take my child, and then it turns out that there actually is a child, that would mess with my head even more. It did mess with my head." Rolf said awkwardly.

Bran was nodding though the rest of his family seemed to be hesitant. Celie was still flushed though the rest of them seemed to have recovered from his awkward, but necessary comment. Kalys hadn't. Her face was still in her hands. It was embarrassing.

"Good point," Bran said. "Not everything has to have a purpose. Not everything he says is true. But we still have to take measures. We still have to protect Kalys now, and we have to protect the baby when its born. And I know we don't want to think of it, but that's four months away."

"Yep," Rolf said. "Four months away."

**This was long. But I met my goal of four chapters over break! Hooray. Not to mention, it was like a streak of three in three days. Now I have to work as hard on my homework as I did on this. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	13. Chapter13

**Chapter Thirteen: In Which a Prisoner Escapes**

It was three weeks after their little family talk. Everything had been going better, Bran and Thalia were figuring at ways to safely dispose of Casper; they even were working with Arkwright to figure things out. It sort of freaked Celie out, but apparently it needed to be done. What annoyed Celie the most was that something serious had happened with Kalys and Bran down in the dungeon three weeks ago, and no one was telling her what happened. This time, Pogue didn't even know, and he was usually the only one keeping her informed. So she had taken it into her own hands.

"I know you know, Rolf," she said, skipping to keep up with how fast Rolf was walking.

"It's not my place to tell you what happened, Celie, and if you'll excuse me, I have petitions to get back to," Rolf answered, with uncharacteristic tartness.

She tugged on his arm, stopping him. "Stop sounding so much like Bran. Petitions don't start up again for fifteen minutes. You have to tell me."

"What are you not telling her?"

Kalys had Walked up behind them, and Celie grinned a bit when Rolf jumped. Something had changed between them, Celie wasn't stupid enough not to notice. Even now, Rolf slipped his hand into Kalys's, something Celie felt her eyebrows raising at.

"What happened in the dungeons three weeks ago," Rolf said softly, looking down at Kalys.

"She deserves to know," Kalys said, making Celie's heart soar with appreciation for her. "Casper offered me me the throne in exchange for Rolf's life. Similar to Bran's story with Arkwright. I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted at all with the idea of the Hathelockes being on the throne again. But I still refused, and Casper sent Bran off into some weird vision on what happened the day the Castle was moved to Sleyne."

"Oh," was all Celie could say. She really didn't know what to think of the story. It was certainly not what she expected.

Kalys smiled grimly at her reaction. "Casper's dangerous. That's why only Bran and Thalia go down there together with Arkwright. Arkwright is also a powerful wizard, and for once his powers are being used for the greater good."

Celie wrinkled her nose. "I still don't think Arkwright should be here. There's something fishy about it."

Rolf held up a hand. "I think we all need to give Bran a little more trust."

Celie narrowed her eyes. "You're referring to Father's reaction, aren't you?"

Rolf shrugged. "Bran's not stupid, Cel. He doesn't gamble on odds. He's done extensive research on this; I'm willing to back him up on this. And before you go running off to your little knight friend, Pogue has sided with Bran and I."

Celie scowled. "I don't always go running towards Pogue."

Rolf rolled his eyes. "Whenever you get annoyed, or think we're doing wrong you and Pogue discuss it. Don't deny it; after Delilah's betrothal you two became even more of troublemakers."

Celie didn't like how close to the truth Rolf had hit. It was true, even amongst her family, she often trusted Pogue the most out of everyone. He understood her, understood when things weren't fair and she was simply grateful for that. She also didn't like the tone Rolf was using; it was his grown up tone, the one he used in the public eye, and the one he used when he told Celie what to do.

"Rolf, just because you're having a baby doesn't mean you have to act like a boring, bossy adult," Celie snapped.

She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She saw a flash of anger race across her brother's eyes, though he didn't say anything. Kalys's eyebrows were raised, though she stayed silent. Celie wouldn't have said it if she would've known her mother was right behind her. She probably wouldn't have said it at all if she wasn't so grouchy that day.

"Cecelia!" Her mother scolded. "That was rude."

She scowled and crossed her arms. She wasn't going to apologize, and she didn't even want to see Rolf now. He'd humiliated her right in front of Kalys, and treated her like an emotional toddler. She was already irritable, and he had just been rude.

"I'm going to my rooms," she said grouchily, and left, satisfied when Rufus followed her.

...

Their relationship had changed over the next three weeks. So had Kalys's body. That morning she hadn't been able to fit in her gown. It was much too tight around the middle. Apparently, the busts in all of her gowns were too small, and she felt as if she were spilling out of them. She didn't really know what to do as she looked at herself that morning. Her hair was braided and her feet were bare.

As far as their relationship, Rolf had been much more attentive. They'd talked through stuff about the pregnancy, and about everything going on. He'd been more touchy with her in front of his family, something she was still deciding if she liked. It was weird though, to hear him talk about the baby.

As for Celie's grumpy comment, she knew it made him angrier than he let on. He quietly excused himself after Celie left to go off to petitions.

"Well," Queen Celina sighed. "I guess we're all on edge as of lately."

Kalys knew this to be true. Bran had snapped at Thalia who had snapped at Pogue who had snapped at Lilah who had snapped at Celie who had snapped at Rolf. She did wonder, though, if Prince Lulath had ever been on edge. He always seemed to cheerful and happy. Even now, as he walked down the halls he was smiling; Lorcan following him, along with JouJou in his arms.

"The most majestic, our Queen Celina," Lulath nodded to her, stopping. "I have been of the looking for you, our Kalys. There is something being of the wrong with our Rose."

The unicorn was in a corner, shaking her head at Larien. The male unicorn kept coming closer, but Rose just kept braying, shaking her mane. She let Kalys come near her, though, and feel around. There was nothing externally wrong with her, but she obviously wasn't feeling well.

Kalys's first thought was poison. But who would want to poison a unicorn? And besides, the only poisons really known to her were ones that were almost instant kills.

"I think the baby she might be having," Lulath stated. "She is showing many a horse signs. But she's too young."

Kalys sighed. "Unicorns grow faster than horses do as you've probably noticed. I've seen super young pregnancies in unicorns before. It's honestly too early to tell though."

Kalys sighed, patting Rose. The unicorn nuzzled her hand, and Kalys smiled. She was pretty sweet. Larien probably didn't think so at the moment.

Kalys stood from the awkward squat she had been in. She turned to one of the stable boys and Lulath. "Just make sure you're watching what she's eating and see if this keeps up. If it does, we may have another on the way."

The unicorn brayed loudly at that. Kalys turned to her and grinned. "Trust me, little one, I know."

...

Celie was drawing when the soft knock came. She had wanted more time to work on her sketch of Rufus, but she knew it was coming. Her mother often came a little while after she had said something rude to talk things through. She sighed. She was feeling better. She had taken a nap, placed with Rufus, and started drawing.

"Come in," she said.

She was surprised to see that it wasn't Queen Celina at all, but it was Rolf. Celie narrowed her eyes.

"For your information, I have not spoken to Pogue today," she said, turning back and picking up her pencil.

Something hard hit her on the back of the head. She turned to see her favorite piece of maple candy on the ground. She picked it up, looking at it. She hadn't had some since she was eleven, and she really wanted it. It was from Bendswe, and it was rare that they had some.

"The emissary from Bendswe came to us today to renew our peace treaty," Rolf said. "I figured you'd want this."

"You're not going to bribe your way to make me agreeable to you," Celie told him, scowling.

Rolf sat in the chair facing her. "No. But I thought it could be a peace treaty between us."

Celie let out a long breath. "I'm not going to apologize. I said what I meant, and no amount of foreign candy will change that."

Rolf smirked a little. "I know. My original plan was not even to give it to you, but Father said I had to. Even after I told him you were being a brat. Say what you will, but his little 'Celia Delia' will always get away with most things."

"I was not a brat!" Celie argued. "That's a very rude thing to say about me."

Rolf frowned. "Cel, you told me-"

"And you told Daddy I was being a brat," Celie countered. "And if you're just going to come in and expect me to apologize and bow at your feet, then you should probably leave."

Rolf raised his eyebrows, though his smirk was gone. He held up his hands. "I'm sorry, Cel. I didn't mean to be adultish. I just didn't really see that comment coming. It's just everyone has been cracking down on Bran lately and I think he has a good reason to keep Arkwright here."

Celie stayed quiet. She did feel a little bad. But it was more about Pogue that bothered her. Rolf probably didn't deserve her anger unleashed on him like that.

"I'm not trying to be a bear, really. It's just things have been busy, and awkward and stressful," he explained. "I'm sorry if I have become Bran or Lilah."

Celie sighed. "It wasn't really about that. It's just all the endless teasing about Pogue, and you embarrassed me right in front of Kalys."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you that much," Rolf admitted.

"It's not that big of a deal," Celie grumbled, feeling a touch guilty. "Did what I said really upset you?"

Rolf ran a hand through his hair, something he usually did in conversations like these. Then he made a face. "Honestly? A little. I guess that's one of the fears I had about all of this. I don't want to be boring, or bossy, or like _Father._"

Celie nodded. "I guess I should apologize."

Rolf raised an eyebrow. "You said you weren't going to."

Celie unwrapped the maple candy in her hand. She took a lick. "Well, you did bring me candy."

Rolf grinned. Making Celie wonder if it was bribery, so she scowled again. "Really though, I hope you don't become boring after you have a baby. Kalys is around the halfway mark, you know. It's coming up sooner."

Rolf sighed. "Yes, yes it is."

"You're life isn't over, you know," Celie commented. "You can still travel to the East one day."

Rolf nodded. "It will be harder though. I can't just pack up and leave. I'm expected to stay, and take care of my wife and child. It's different, Cel."

"How?" Celie asked. She still thought Rolf was being a bit dramatic.

"I don't know. It just is," he sighed. "I have paperwork to do. Thanks for the talk. I'll try to be less boring."

Celie watched as Rolf pushed himself from the chair. He kissed her forehead and moved toward the door.

"Just don't forget about me," Celie called.

Rolf laughed. "How could I ever do that? The Castle would throw me out."

...

"How are you both really doing?" Lilah asked.

They were all sitting on the floor of Lilah's bedchambers. Celie was feeling much less grouchy after her and Rolf's talk. It was refreshing to know that he cared. Kalys was leaning up against Lilah's bed, her hands in her lap. She shrugged.

"What's pregnancy like?" Celie asked. Lilah gave her a look and she shrugged. "Do you really puke all the time? I don't mean to be rude, but there's so many wives tales and I want to know how many are true."

"I'm not offended, don't worry, Celie," Kalys said. "I don't really get nauseous that much anymore. There are certain smells, though, that set me off. For instance, Rolf started using a soap with some sort of fragrance. It made me puke. Or when dinner is beef, that makes me want to hurl. I know I'll puke if I eat it, so I usually give it to either Dagger or Tulala."

Lilah nodded. "What other symptoms do you have?"

Kalys shrugged. "My chest gets rather sore, and I get tired easily. I think I get more emotional, and I asked Rolf, but I think he was being nice."

Celie listened. She thought it was interesting, and apparently so did Lilah. They'd both heard many wives tales from the maids about pregnancy, and had both wondered if any of them were real. Now they had someone to ask, because their mother had always shrugged off their questions saying it wasn't important.

"How's Rolf handling it all?" Lilah asked, and Celie thought that it was a good question.

They'd all wondered that. For awhile he seemed to be in the gloomiest place he'd ever been. But now he was cheerful. He still looked rather tired, but he smiled and laughed more, seeming to be more his self again.

Kalys ran her hands over her braids. "Better, I think. For the first few months since we found out, I think he was trying to pretend that nothing had changed. I knew he was thinking about it, because he woke up so many times in the night. But ever since I went down to the dungeons, he's seemed like he's actually accepting that he's going to be a father."

"And how are you handling it?" Lilah questioned softly.

Kalys chewed her lip. "I'm learning to cope. I guess it's always been something I can't just pretend that it's not there. I know there's a child coming every time I look in the mirror or throw up my dinner. I guess I've just decided to deal with it and move on. Yes, I'm having a baby. But I can do this, and I will have to do this."

"That's very mature of you," Lilah said, patting her hand.

"Thank you. I'm trying to remember that children are a gift, not a burden. If this was in the Found, there would be much rejoicing. It's funny, I was so against this life of marriage and children in the Found. It's one of the reasons I left. But here it's almost the same thing, and yet I'm so much more alright with it." Kalys ran her hands over her braids again.

"Well for one, Rolf is a lot nicer than that Arkish man you were going to marry," Celie pointed out, remembering how rude the man and his father were.

Kalys smirked. "True. And it was easier doing it for the Castle instead of being a tool to help the Master of the Found."

Celie nodded. The Castle was easy to follow. Unless they'd been following Casper some of the time. The thought made her shiver.

"I don't know," Kalys said. "We'll see how everything plays out I guess."

"Aren't you a little excited?" Celie asked. "At least to pick out a name?" Celie was very good at naming things, and she really hoped they would consider some of her options. She didn't know if Rolf was just joking when he said they'd use the name Eleanor for a girl.

Kalys pursed her lips. "To be honest we haven't really talked about it besides that one day after dinner."

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Lilah ran her hand down Juliet's fur.

Kalys shrugged. "I don't really care."

"I would want a girl," Lilah said, surprising really nobody. "Really, a mix, but definitely a girl first."

Kalys looked like she didn't know what to say. Celie wondered how much time she had had for talks like this in the Found. She'd known them for a year now, but there had been so much going on in that year. The Ship was had been the most normal times with her. She helped with the Ship and the griffins, told the family stories from Hatheland, taught Celie griffin training techniques. Rolf had flirted with her endlessly, something that would send Celie and Lilah in fits of laughter. The first few months of the Castle had been much the same; and then her and Rolf had gotten betrothed, and it all went downhill from there.

Lilah cleared her throat, looking at Celie. Celie shrugged. It's not like she had all her future children planned out like Lilah.

"Are you excited about your wedding?" Kalys asked politely, ending the silent conversation between the two sisters.

Lilah's face lit up as it always did when talking about her wedding. "Yes! It seems so strange that it's only four months away."

Celie smiled. She was excited for Lilah's wedding. Lulath's family was coming, and she liked Lulath's family. It really was going to be excellent time. Even Rolf and Kalys's wedding had been fun, and Celie knew Lilah and Lulath's was going to be a lot more enjoyable. It was going to be bigger, with more guests, and contain both Sleynth and Grathian traditions.

June was going to be an exciting month for the Glower family. At the beginning of it, Lilah and Lulath were getting married. At the end, Kalys was having the baby. June held the spring festivals and parades. It was going to be busy and social, something Celie liked and disliked. Hopefully, nothing would happen with the griffins.

Their conversation was interrupted when Queen Celina flied through the door, her cheeks red. "Good, you're all here."

They all looked at her in shock. "I was worried you had been in you're bedchambers, Kalys."

"Mother," Lilah said. "What happened?"

"The assassin has escaped. And he had been roaming the Castle."

...

As it turned out, Rolf's trip to the village with Pogue to oversee the construction of the large griffin statue had been a wise choice. Considering the state of his chambers, he did consider perhaps the last minute idea was the Castle's doing. They were all in there, surveying the mess.

It looked like everything had been slashed. In fact, for all they knew, it had been the griffins. Chairs were upturned, and his griffin cushions had been slashed, not to mention the pillows. Kalys's gowns and his tunics were ripped and thrown across the floor. His desk had been flipped, and there was blood staining the wide window. There was a note pinned to the window seat, and Rolf plucked it up.

"Beware the magic of the Jedgians," he read. "Watch your back little prince."

Queen Celina turned to her husband. "Has Sergeant Avery found him yet?"

King Glower shook his head, looking dazed. Bran and Thalia entered the room, the wizardly robes billowing. Lulath has drawn Lilah to the front of him, his hands resting in her shoulders. Pogue was next to Rolf examining the blood. Kalys stood in the middle of the room, a cold stare across her face. Celie was sitting atop Rufus, with her eyebrows raised.

Bran immediately took out a swab thing, taking some of the blood onto it. "Hopefully I can find a way to track him-or whose blood this was."

Rolf swallowed. "Why didn't we question him further, Bran?"

"Because he wasn't giving me any answers; and my spells had done nothing," Bran admitted, looking down.

Rolf instinctively rolled the shoulder that had been shot, remembering the sting of the piercing arrow. It still bothered him a little, and Bran thought there had been nerve damage, whatever that meant.

"We need him tracked," King Glower decided. "But I don't know who I need to do it. I need both of you here to be dealing with the extermination of Casper and dealing with Arkwright, and I can't very well send Celina."

"Father, I can supposedly try to get a tracker that someone who is knowledgeable is magical affairs but without magical abilities could use," Bran said.

"Pogue." The King and Rolf both said, turning their eyes to the knight.

"I could send Pogue and Arrow along with Sergeant Avery and some of his men," King Glower reasoned. "That way we could have the three wizards here."

"But Owen, suppose the assassin is a wizard," Queen Celina pointed out. "If he could resist Bran, and he mentioned magic in the note. We can't just send the party without a wizard."

The king stroked his chin. "Excellent point, love. I just don't know who I want to spare."

"I'll go," Bran volunteered. "Thalia knows what I want done with the tests, and she has Mother and Kalys to help her with research. And Celie. I shouldn't have given up on the assassin that easily. I can build a better tracker, and the project shouldn't be long at all."

Rolf watched his father nod. "I suppose, but I'd feel better knowing a more experienced wizard was here."

Bran sighed. "Thalia's just as strong in magic as I am, and her record shows she is just as accomplished as I was starting out; not to mention Mother is almost completely finished with her studies. I don't feel comfortable sending my employee from the College into a dangerous, unknown situation. It's against many codes, considering Thalia is still a young wizard."

King Glower grunted, and Rolf knew Bran was right. At least they knew what was coming when it came to Arkwright, where out in the unknown there was potential to be blindsided.

"It's settles then," King Glower said after awhile. "You'll leave once the tracker is complete."

**That was a long chapter, and I don't know why it took me so long. Ugh. I feel like I'm considering stopping this story to be honest. I don't know. I know where I'm going with it, but I don't know. I'm considering scrapping it. Is anybody still reading? **

**-geeky34**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: In Which the Assassin is Confronted **

They left two days after the incident. They were all there to see them off. Rolf didn't see at as too dangerous; they had three griffins with them, a wizard, a knight, seven armed guards, and a sergeant. Beatrice was hissing, held in Thalia's arms as she wouldn't see anyone else. Queen Celina was fussing over Bran, and even over Pogue, whose own mother had simply kissed his cheeks and wished him good luck. Bran embraced Rolf, and then both of his sisters, Lilah being much more affectionate whilst Celie was a bit grumpy knowing she couldn't go with them. Pogue embraced both Rolf and Celie, and nodded and bowed to Lilah. It was still a bit awkward between them, no matter how many times Lilah and Pogue denied it.

They watched as the caravan swung their legs over horses and were off. The griffins bounded next to them as they became dots in the distance. Rolf slung an arm around his younger sister.

"Guess we didn't make the cut, Cel," he said glumly, a bit miffed himself.

"Stop being so dramatic," the Queen clucked. "He can't very well send his two heirs, one of which being the very one threatened and the other being a thirteen-year-old princess, on a search for an assassin."

Rolf had heard this logic from his wife, and it made sense. He would've done the same thing. But _still. _He never really got to do anything adventurous. Besides being hunted and almost murdered by an evil prince, going to Hatheland, and finding the Well. It was all in perspective.

They all filed back into the Castle after that, duties forgotten. Well, not for the king and queen. The rest of them sat in the griffin tower, silently petting the griffins. Dagger had plopped down right in front of Kalys and Rolf, satisfied to be petted by both of them. King Glower had taken away Kalys's guard after awhile, since she was spending most of her time with Rolf, Pogue, or the griffins. And Arkwright had been nothing but helpful. Unless he was lying and was really in cahoots with Casper. No one really knew.

"I am thinking the best of the luck will be with them."

Leave it to Lulath to be positive.

"Unless it isn't," Rolf piped up, and Kalys rolled her eyes. He looked over at her and made a face. "We have to be prepared for any outcome."

They were all silent after that.

...

Kalys hated fittings. Like maybe more than Celie did. She hated just standing there in a slip with people poking and prodding, pulling and picking. Unfortunately for her, all of her gowns had been destroyed. Not that that mattered, though, she had already grown out of most of them.

So she stood there. Sighing as the let out out seams, started hemming and sewing. The gowns, as she had requested, were light and practical, and would hopefully last throughout her entire pregnancy. She didn't care for fancy things, though there was a slight puff to the fabric at her shoulders, and embroidery on the sleeves. It had been insisted upon.

Finally she was able to hop off the box she had been standing on and patter our of the room with a word of thanks. She hurried down the hall; the cold, textured stone feeling very nice on her rather sore feet. Dagger was at her heels, at Rolf's suggestion. He didn't really like being without his rider, but he was adjusting to Kalys; mostly because she gave him a lot of attention, and usually treats. She knew she shouldn't spoil him, but he was such a good griffin, and he was very muscular. Dagger was the best fighter they had; certainly a very kingly griffin. Probably the future king of the griffins.

Kalys ran right into Rolf, the habit of keeping her head down in the halls starting to get inconvenient. Rolf steadied her, though he kept his hands on her elbows and shot her a concerned look.

"Don't run straight into a wall," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought," she apologized, moving her hand to tuck a curl behind her ear.

"You have that look," Rolf accused, his other hand still resting on her arm.

"What look?" Kalys asked, a little confused and annoyed. She had places to be.

"The look you had when you cooked up that little plan to see Casper," Rolf told her, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Kalys winced. Though he had defended her to his father, that was still a sore spot in their relationship. They had never fought about it, really, but it was still looming over both of them.

"I just have to get these notes to Thalia," Kalys explained softly, watching as Rolf glanced at the papers in her hands.

"Oh," Rolf said, grinning. He turned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So I was reading this epic poetry the other day and I found a name that I liked."

Kalys smirked. Rolf had a habit of reading war poetry. It had started, Celie said, when Rufus had hatched, though Rolf didn't know about it, and the school master had recommended griffin poems to him. It was a funny thing to her. Her husband often seemed to goofy to be interested in poetry. Then again, war strategies were a part of kingship, and perhaps reading a lot about war would help him along.

"What is it?" Kalys asked, as they began to walk in sync. She could feel people's eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. Dagger was still clacking along beside her, so she focused her eyes on the gold and brown feathers and fur.

"Magnus." Rolf looked at her, his eyes bright. "Magnus Maximus Glower has sort of a noble ring to it, don't you think?"

Kalys curled her lip. "If you live four countries north of here. Besides, was this Magnus Maximus praised for the raiding, plundering, and capture of villages?"

Rolf shrugged. "I guess, but that's not the point. He was a king who fought back for his country, thus giving his subjects a better life. It would be an excellent choice for a king. Rolf and Owen aren't very dignified the way I see it, and I want my son to have a kingly name."

"I just don't really want to name my child after a king who probably had a hundred wives, some he took forcefully both body and soul, and most likely killed children," she responded. "Besides, what if its a girl?"

"Alright, I suppose that's a valid point. But still, Magnus is such an awe-striking name. And I thought we'd already narrowed a girl name down," Rolf said.

"Even if Magnus is an awe-striking name, he's still going to go by King Glower the Eighty-First anyway," Kalys pointed out, and Rolf nodded. "I didn't know that Eleanor Cecelia was final, though it does have a nice ring to it."

"I suppose that's true. But even if it is a boy, how are we supposed to know if this one will be king?" Rolf asked.

"You're planning on more?" Kalys questioned, looking up at him.

Rolf blushed. ""You don't only want one child, do you? I mean, I always assumed we'd have more eventually."

"You're not the one pregnant," Kalys muttered. "I suppose that's a valid point, though. If he's not king, than he's stuck with his name forever. We'd want him to have a good name."

"Yeah, wouldn't it just be the worst if you were stuck with the name 'Bran' for the rest of your life? It's my theory that Mother and Father assumed Bran would be king so they named him that in honor of some important dead person, thinking that he would be known as Glower the Eightieth so it wouldn't matter. I will not be so cruel and naive to my eldest," Rolf snickered. "Seriously, his name always reminded me of a breakfast food."

Kalys cracked a smile. "And Magnus sort of reminds me of a cow."

Rolf laughed. "Alright, if you don't like it. It was just a suggestion."

"What was just a suggestion?" Queen Celina walked over to join them, a concerned look on her face.

"The name Magnus for a boy," Rolf told her.

Queen Celina made a face. "That was a poor suggestion."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who named my child 'Bran'!"

...

Kalys ran her hand over the new comforter. Rolf was already in bed, his poetry book in hand. It seemed nice enough, but she wasn't one for change. Then again, the sheets hadn't changed and that was the most important part. Slowly she climbed to her side, picking up her own book on Grathian mythology that she had found in the library. She opened it, smoothing the worn pages.

"Malkin," Rolf said. "What about that name?"

"After the Builder's griffin?" Kalys asked, confused.

"Really? That was the griffin name?" Rolf shut his book. "We should seriously consider the name then."

"That griffin ate a lot of people," Kalys said. "And what's with you and 'M' names?"

"Everyone has flaws, Kalys, even griffins," Rolf stated, rolling over to look up at her. "And I don't know. Just all the boy names I like start with an'M'."

"Malkin is better than Magnus," Kalys reasoned. "We're getting there. But it's not the name."

"Will we ever find a name?" Rolf groaned.

"We still have four and a half months left," Kalys told him. "Besides, Eleanor is a good name."

"How many middle names are we going to give our child?" Rolf asked. "I have three, but my sisters only have two. Three just seems like overkill if you ask me."

"Two would be fine with me. Which means we have to come up with three names that all sound right together," Kalys said, putting down her book to look at Rolf. "But we really don't have to stress about it now, I mean we have quite a bit of time left."

Rolf sighed, his hand coming to gently touch hers. "Did Thalia get the notes on all of the legends?"

Kalys nodded. "Yes. She says she feels close to cracking something."

"I still don't see why someone can't just stab him while he sleeps," Rolf reasoned.

"Because he's too powerful, and the magic he lets off would kill the person," Kalys responded.

"So then have Arkwright do it," Rolf decided. "Who cares if he dies?"

"For all we know he could team up with Casper since he knows he's going to die," Kalys countered.

Rolf scowled, though he knew Kalys was right. She really hoped Bran would be back soon, not that there was anything wrong with Thalia, she just seemed a bit lost without direction.

"Well, I hope she finds whatever she's looking for," Rolf said sleepily, blowing out his candle.

Kalys followed his suit, putting down her book. She looked up in the darkness, rolling to her side when her back started to ache. She could see Rolf's eyes were still open, his lips parted a bit. She kissed him, his lips warm and dry like most of the time. Her head hit the pillow his head was on, and his arm drew her closer. This was normal. Because of all the days sleeping alone in the Found, waking up alone, simply being alone, and because of how okay she was with that, she never thought this life of not being alone would be suited towards her. She didn't know she could be so wrong.

...

Bran's back ached. He didn't remember the last time he had ridden a horse for so long. Two days in, now, and the tracker said they were getting closer. He was feeling awful. He was exhausted, hungry, annoyed, and he had a headache that hadn't left him since he left the Castle. Not to mention his mind was not on the task in front of him, something that was very uncharacteristic for him. His mind was on Thalia. And the fact that she had kissed him before he left that morning.

He had never kissed anyone before that, much less been kissed. It had been nice. He had been rather awkward, just standing there, hands outstretched, feeling his face heat up and not doing anything. Then they'd said their goodbyes and he was off. He was still analyzing the situation. Remembering each detail; what she was wearing, what she had smelled like, how her lips had felt...

"Bran!"

Pogue's sharp voice sent his brain in spirals. He looked right towards the knight who was pointing to a tent that was set up against a tree. Bran nodded, and looked at the device in his hand, the blood was at the top of the vial, itching to find its master. It seemed as if it was trying to get out, a sure sign the assassin was near. He slowed the horse, holding up his hand at the others. He could see a light at the tent from a lantern and he lowered himself off his steed. He nodded to Pogue who slipped to the ground, quietly drawing his sword. Bran himself was muttering a simple protection spell as they stalked to the tent.

If Bran was honest, the last thing he expected to find was the dead body of the man he had been looking for.

...

Celie underestimated the cold winds whipping in her face. She was already wearing many layers, but in the air riding through the clouds atop a griffin. It was nice to be flying; there had been some awfully cold days before in which her mother wouldn't let her out. But it was still biting, bitter spring air. She squeezed her legs tighter against Rufus. There were so many things going on her mind, and she finally had time to think.

There was a heaviness about the Castle that no one was doing a good job hiding. There was something about Bran an Pogue being gone that made the family antsy. They were all coping as they did; King Glower was rather irritable and rash. In fact, he was the reason Celie was out here. He had snapped at her for moping in the throne room. Then she heard him yell at Rolf for tardiness as she walked out. It had not been a very good day.

It was starting to get better, though. Now that she was with Rufus. She still didn't know what to think of what was going on. Especially since the Castle had been so silent. But then again, the Castle was what was the debate currently. It was scary having Arkwright and Casper in the Castle, even if they were locked up. Not to mention the assassin incident. Celie had started hanging out with the griffins most of the time. Then again, there really was never a time when Rufus wasn't with her.

She had often felt left out of important decisions, it was something she was used to. But this time, she really did know what was going on (besides what had happened in the dungeons with Bran and Kalys) right away. And what she heard was making her gut ache with uneasiness. It just felt all wrong. And she had no idea what to do. Normally by now she would've come up with an idea, but nothing seemed to come to her. She felt like it was all a lie, like her whole life she had heard this voice in her head, telling her, guiding her, but now it had been replaced with emptiness. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. It was horrible.

She landed Rufus, nearly falling off of him at his rather energetic landing. She shivered, pressing her gloved hands to her cold cheeks. Rufus was already bounding inside the Castle and she had to hurry to keep up with him. It was warm and all the maids seemed to be bustling very busily. Suspiciously busily. Celie narrowed her eyes, determined to find her father to see what was going on.

Her father was in the throne room, as she had suspected, but so was everyone else. Queen Celina stood at his side, and Rolf and Lulath were at his other side. Celie squeezed in between Lilah and Kalys who were both staring as the king addressed the stranger in front of him. The man was colored similarly to Kalys, though his olive skin was a touch lighter than hers, and his hair much darker. Not to mention, Kalys had radiant blue eyes, and this man had dark eyes. He was smiling and the king seemed to be at ease, but the others were not. Then again, King Glower had perfected his court face.

"What's going on?" She whispered, clutching at Rufus's harness.

"It's an ambassador. He claims he's looking for Grath," Lilah whispered back. "He's from some country I've vaguely heard of."

"What does Lulath think?" Celie asked, still keeping her voice very low.

"By the looks of it, he doesn't seem convinced," Lilah said, and Celie glanced over at the prince. His blue eyes were narrowed, and he really did not look convinced.

The an was speaking Sleynth, something that surprised Celie. Then again, he was an ambassador. She couldn't really hear all that he was saying, but he seemed to be innocent by his body language. Maybe it really was an honest mistake. But wouldn't he have a map?

"Maybe Thalia knows something," Celie suggested. "She came from the unknown parts of the east."

As if on cue, Thalia billowed in, her red braid swaying. She was carrying an obscene amount of papers and some of them looked like they were about to fall. She looked surprised to see so many people, and she set down her pages on a little table when Rolf beckoned her over. The girls watched as Rolf and Lulath whispered fiercely to her, filling her in on what was going on.

"Thank you, my lord ambassador," King Glower said graciously. "We are very happy to serve you. One of the maids will show you to your rooms for the night."

The man bowed to the king and queen, then to Rolf, and then to Celie and Lilah. He followed the maid out of the door. The door to the throne room was closed, leaving just the family, Thalia and Lulath, and a handful of Glower clasped his hands, looking at everyone.

Thalia cleared her throat. "I have heard of the country, Your Majesty. It's one of the neighboring ones to my own. They have always been rather sneaky, and have tried to take Khalan multiple times."

King Glower stroked his chin thoughtfully. Then he frowned. "Does the kingdom of Khalan know where Grath is?"

Thalia nodded. "Of course. Everyone knows where Grath is. It's the wealthiest, largest kingdom on this continent. Besides, the much faster way to get to Grath from where he claims to be from is to go south and avoid Sleyne completely."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Queen Celina said.

"What kingdom did he say he was from?" Thalia asked.

Lilah took a step forward. "He said he was the ambassador of Jhanlia."

Thalia's hand came up to smack herself. "I'm so stupid! I don't know why I hadn't realized this before."

"What?" Rolf questioned, his dark eyebrows knit.

"I knew there was something I was forgetting," Thalia moaned. "Jhanlia used to be known as Jedgia."

...

They had found the man who murdered their prisoner three miles south of the scene. He had been a local Sleynth and had told them the story.

"He threatened to kill me and my family, Your Royal Wizard," the man confessed. "I let him stay on my property, but there was something off about him. I know I shouldn't have done it, Your Highness, but I came to question him and he pulled out a dagger. It was instinct."

Bran nodded. "You have done nothing offensive, my good sir. The man committed treason. You will be let off."

"How can you do that so easily?" Pogue whispered, and Bran looked around to see the guards shifting uncomfortably.

"The man tells no lies," he said simply. "I can just tell."

"He's not very bright to just leave him there," Pogue grumbled. "He would've been caught and the story would have looked false."

"The kill was fresh, Pogue," Bran muttered. "Unfortunately, there's really nothing more we can do."

Bran turned to Sergeant Avery. "We need to head back to the Castle. Hopefully I can start some research on this all, though everything is so complicated right now."

The sergeant nodded, and started barking orders. Bran oversaw the wrapping of the body and it being laid on a horse. They thanked the Sleynth man, who still looked rather nervous, despite Bran's assurance. The man had done what was right for his family; no doubt the spy would've slaughtered them.

Bran groaned as he swung upon his horse. This would be a long two days.

**Yeah, yeah. This was sort of boring. But hey, it's a chapter, right? School really sucks, honestly. So that's where I'm at, lol. Hopefully I'll write more, but I've sort of sizzled out. Like the first chapter of this I put out there as sort of an experiment, and then I didn't write for months until someone reviewed. Then I got a whole-bunch of reviews and that really pushed me to where I am now. But now it's sort of fizzling out. And I know there's a least a couple of you silent readers, so this one is for you. Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: In Which Thalia and Bran Work Things Out Again**

Celie didn't really expect them to be back so soon. No one really did. They gathered in the courtyard again, watching as the horses galloped in, Bran leading the way. The griffins; Arrow, Geoffrey, and Malik were already landing in front of them, making Bran's horse rear a little bit. He slipped off of it though, signaling for a white covered object to be taking into the Castle. The guards unraveling it did so, and Celie had a sickening feeling to what it was under there.

"Bran," their mother started, after a surprisingly lack of kisses and embraces, "What is that?"

Bran turned to look at them, and Celie could see how exhausted her brother looked. And how dirty. "That would be the assassin."

Queen Celina made a little noise in her throat and Lilah looked down. Celie just stared at her brother with a bit of respect rather than disgust. She didn't know why, but she did. She was proud of Bran for finding him so quickly.

Bran quickly explained what happened, leaving them both relieved and confused. Though Celie refused to hug her brother as Lilah and her parents did, she did beam at him. She was just rather sensitive to smells, and Bran certainly hadn't bathed. Bran rolled his eyes, but gave her a tired smile.

The body was kept in the dungeons, though far enough away from Casper that Bran and Thalia could safely work with it. Celie was glad she was not the Royal Wizard, she had no desire to work with dead bodies. That thought made her stomach turn. Bran would certainly have his work cut out for him.

...

Thalia hesitated before she knocked. He probably needed more time, but time was not something that they had. She had most of the test results to go over with him, not to mention the research she had done on Jedgia. She still felt rather stupid about that.

She stepped in when she heard his call to enter. She was surprised at what she saw. His hair was damp and he was dressed more simply than she'd ever seen him. The usual wizard robes were gone; just a light tunic with a cloth belt tied below the waist over some casual trousers. She could smell the cleanliness from him from the doorway to his chambers.

Butterflies formed in her stomach. She tried to ignore the impulsive kiss she'd given him and put away the reaction he had given her. She didn't know what to think, but it was still something that needed to be put aside. She handed him the stacks of notes she held, and Bran took them, his eyes greedily reading what she had written.

He set them down. "So we know where he came from."

Thalia nodded. "I can't believe I was so stupid before! I didn't even realize it until Jhanlia was named."

Bran rubbed a hand over his face, starting to pace. "What do you know of your neighboring country? Are they powerful magic users?"

Thalia shrugged. "They've always been a rather secretive people. They've had strict immigration laws and they don't really allow visitors at all. They've been known to send spies throughout Khalan and their other neighboring countries, but there isn't really much else known about them."

Bran finally sat, his long legs stretched out from the edge of his bed. He sighed. "I should've put a spell on the assassin's cell. I just didn't think it would be necessary. He should've been questioned further, but then Arkwright and Casper showed up, and there was even a month in between," he ranted.

"In your defense, your father put Sergeant Avery in charge of him when I showed up," Thalia said. "So you were reassigned."

"This is all just so insane," he muttered. "I guess that's what comes with living in a magic Castle, but still. We have two insanely powerful wizards in our dungeons, and an assassin tried to kill both our king and his heir and left a weird note."

Thalia didn't really know what to say. She could feel his dark eyes on her, but she refused to look back. She was still a bit embarrassed about what had happened four days ago.

"So complicated," he whispered, sounding uncharacteristically confident. "Just like you."

Thalia met his eyes finally, and she couldn't ignore the tension in a certain way. It was strong. His lips were parted, and she could see how dilated his eyes were.

She had never leapt at anyone so fast, never been so needy for a kiss. But as his lips glided against hers in a way that she would never have imagined from him, she realized she would be needy for more than kissing.

...

Rolf chewed his lip, trying not to fall asleep. He had stayed up way too late last night with Kalys, and now he was paying the price. Lord Matthews was giving the report from one of the villages and such and Rolf was starting to nod. A sharp kick from his Father and Lord Sefton in turn did the trick, but it did come with a bruise or two.

Lord Feen was glaring at him, and he smiled graciously back, though he could feel his father's sharp eyes upon him. He would probably get a lecture after this. He began to tap his fingers under the table quietly, in an attempt to keep moving.

"Prince Rolf," Lord Feen's voice was icy. "How would you suggest improving the economy of Fyrish?"

Rolf cleared his throat, scanning his brain for what seemed to be the problem. The harvest, as it was simply a farming village, and he remembered his father mentioning the soil had been tainted with poison this year.

"Perhaps moving the plants, or hiring wizards to see if they can reverse the poison," Rolf said, though it was rather a lame answer. The question had been to see if he was paying attention. He'd served the purpose.

There was a sharp knock at the door. King Glower sighed. He needed a break, and wanted one, Rolf knew that look.

"Enter," he commanded loudly before turning to the councilors. "We will resolve this in a later meeting."

Rolf was surprised to see Celie march in, her curls in a poof around her head. A sheepish looking Pogue was following her, a bit embarrassed it seemed. The knight bowed, though Celie marched right up to her father.

"The ambassador has been disposed of," she stated proudly. "The Castle landed him in the him in the courtyard by way of the chamber pot."

"How embarrassing," said King Glower, and he was smirking. "So the Castle is still up to its old tricks."

Celie grinned proudly at their father and then at Rolf. "I just thought you'd want to know," she said airily, and Rolf knew what that meant.

"I'll get you your money by dinner," he told her gruffly, annoyed that he lost his bet.

She smiled again, and King Glower kissed her head. "Thank you, Celia-Delia. Where is he now?"

"He grumpily muttered something about Grath, and stalked out of the Castle grounds. Or at least that's what Pogue said," she answered, turning to look at the sheepish knight.

Pogue put a hand to the back of his neck when the king looked at him. "Yes, Your Majesty, he muttered something about finding Grath and he left. Micah said he watched him leave the village too."

"Interesting," King Glower responded. "Well, I'll send warnings to Lord Duncan in Sleyne City to watch out for him. In fact, I'll do that now. You are all dismissed."

Rolf followed his sister and Pogue out of the throne room, honestly ready to take a short nap. He didn't really have anything else to do, it had been the last of the council meetings. The hallway was mostly clear, Rolf completely zoned out as he made the routine walk to his bedchambers.

"Good heavens, Rolf, are you deaf?" Celie was looking up at him a concerned look on her face.

"What?" He asked, blinking.

"I asked you three times if Dagger is with Kalys," she said, touching his forehead in a Lilah-like gesture.

Rolf brushed it off. "I think so. At least, he was as of this morning. Sorry, Cel, I barely slept last night."

"You look it," Pogue commented.

"Why?" asked Celie at the same time.

"Oh you know, stayed up far too late and then having haunting nightmares about dying in gruesome ways," Rolf told them casually, putting his hand on the latch of his door.

He could see words forming on Pogue's lips before he pushed open the door to his bedroom. He really did not want to talk about it, he wanted sleep. He was surprised to see Dagger greeting him, and Kalys's form on the bed. He cooed at the griffin, sliding his hands down the feathery neck. Kalys was smiling in her sleep, her curls sticking to her face. Rolf climbed into bed with her, pulling the comforter around both of them. She sleepily opened her eyes at him, hugging him closer.

He pressed his cheek to her hair, his eyes already drooping at her warmth. His hand brushed her against the slight swell of her stomach and she sighed. Her head nestled against his chest, they basked in the sleep that had been lacking the night before.

...

**(PG-13 Warning) **

Bran shoved away the guilt that came afterwards. He swallowed hard, watching Thalia leave the room from his bed. His lips were still swollen from all of the kissing, and his body was just beginning to cool down. He closed his eyes, savoring the memories that had been just minutes ago. The morals he had been taught on this subject kept coming back to him, but he fought to throw them away.

He let out a breath, moving to get dressed and get back to work. He forced himself to put his mind on his work, refusing to let himself process what had happened. He moved the stack of notes sitting on a chair to his workshop, locking the door to his bedchambers behind him. His hand wavered over the annoying, beeping device on the work table, It had been a failed tracking device, and it had yet to be put to rest.

A long list of emotions was running through his head, from regret to pure confidence. He didn't realize the emotional baggage that came with sexual intercourse; especially for him. He had never been a very emotional person, he resembled his mother in that way. He was a thinker, not a feeler. But now, now, the emotions were heavy. He had always forced himself to push those down, to move on, never analyze. But perhaps it would be logical to analyze what had just happened.

His hand wavered over the hidden drawer in his desk. His long fingers pressed up, pulling the board and revealing the leather-bound journal. He hadn't reflected since his first year of college, mostly for the lack of time. It had been a habit that had contained his temper, and he was starting to see the benefits since he had stopped. Bran picked up the quill, dipping it into the ink. He chewed his lip, the tip hovering over the yellowed, empty pages.

And so he wrote, he wrote about the guilt and regret, about the joys and the excitement. He had yet to decide how he felt on the matter, a mix of butterflies and heartache. He realized there had been a part of him that matured in a sense and in a way the entire kingdom wouldn't approve of. Then an agonizing feeling hit him as he rehearsed the physical actions of what had been done that night. Something that made his mind send alarms off. He'd been stupider than Rolf. And the consequences could very well be higher.

...

Celie was surprised at how happy she was that Pogue was back. She hadn't really realized how helpful he was, especially now since the queen was taking half of Kalys's time for queenly duties. In the four days the knight had been gone, Celie missed him. Not only as a trainer, but as a friend. She would not be telling Rolf that. To be fair, her brother had stopped teasing her all the time, something she sort of appreciated. She didn't necessarily mind it when it wasn't in front of anybody.

But now Pogue was here, snapping at griffins with Celie, listening to Kalys (in the mornings) on which commands meant what according to natural instinct and how their posture should be. And it was nice. Dagger had to be corrected the most on posture, and he was stubborn and heavy, so Celie decided that Pogue could work with him. She was very proud of Rufus, who had the best posture out of all of them. He wasn't very good at obeying, but that would come with time. Besides, he obeyed Celie often enough. After Kalys left, Dagger clacking along beside her, they would sit and groom the griffins.

"When's Ethan coming back?" Celie asked, remembering that he had been gone a few weeks. "Remember when Bran was so intent on finding him?"

Pogue frowned. "He should be back anyday now, honestly. He said he'd probably be gone for three weeks, but you're right. To be honest, I sort of forget about him."

Celie felt a little sheepish. "To be honest, I remembered because Pearl was gone, not because I missed him. We missed him sorely if he was gone, but now Kalys is here and she knows a lot more about griffins than even him."

"That's true, Kalys has been nothing but helpful when it comes to the griffins. Is Bran still suspicious of Ethan?" Pogue asked, giving Arrow's feathers one last stroke.

Celie made a face. "I would ask him, but he has been in a rather peculiar mood as of the recent. Ever since yesterday afternoon he's seemed both happy and nervous and especially jumpy around Thalia. I tried to ask him something just this morning but he seemed totally out of it."

Pogue grinned. "Something probably happened between him and Thalia. I mean, no offense, but it's not every day a pretty girl pays attention to _Bran_."

Celie laughed. "He's never really had a girl pay attention to him. At least that's what Lilah told me."

"One time he gave flowers to a girl at the village when he was around thirteen and she stomped on them," Pogue told her, the smile still upon his face.

Celie giggled, trying to imagine her older brother doing that. "Oh, that's so sad," she mustered, though the thought of it was still a little funny.

"The worst part was he was pining after her for at least three years. Poor little Bran. Ah well, at least he didn't try to romance my sister like you're other brother," Pogue told her, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Celie asked.

"Rolf was always attempting to flirt with Jane Marie. It was an ongoing joke; however, Jane Marie had many a boy wooing her and Rolf never stuck out I guess, despite him being the crown prince," Pogue winced. "It was some poor attempts too."

"I remember a few times," Celie responded. "But not too many that stick out."

"You're very oblivious then," Pogue said. "Please tell me you noticed the flirting on the Ship. If you didn't, I'm a bit worried for your health."

Celie rolled her eyes. "Of course I noticed the flirting on the Ship. And I always knew when Lilah was flirting, whether it was you or Lulath, but I never really did Rolf. It's just that he made fun of Lilah so much that I didn't expect that from him. Besides, we both know he was probably never as bad as you."

Pogue winked. "True, I do hold the village flirt title strong."

"You've flirted with every single girl you've met," Celie said, though it wasn't entirely true.

Pogue held up his hands defensively. "To be fair, I've never flirted with Thalia."

Celie had to give him that one. "But you tried to flirt with Kalys on the Ship. Don't deny it, both Lilah and I watched it."

Pogue blushed, looking down. "Then she gave me the weirdest look. She really did only have eyes for Rolf. I wonder why."

Celie smacked his arm, laughing. "Rolf's not ugly. Besides, he's funnier than you."

"So not true. I possess the humor of a jester, fair princess." Pogue kissed her hand, making Celie blush a little.

"See, Cecelia! He is back to his old habits!" Rolf said.

Both Celie and Pogue jumped making Rolf snicker. Kalys was behind him and she was smirking too.

"I thought you were with the queen," Pogue commented, ignoring Rolf.

"She didn't need me for as long," Kalys said stiffly.

"They got into a fight," Rolf said in a stage whisper, then flushed and muttered something when Kalys whacked him.

"It was more of a tiff, and it really didn't matter anyway." Kalys was still glaring at Rolf who had a red tinge to his cheeks.

"What was it about?" Celie asked, she was nosy and Kalys usually told her things. Both Rolf and Pogue both shot her a look. She brushed it off.

"On getting a nanny," Kalys told her bluntly. "I'm not hiring a nursemaid."

"We still have to discuss it," Rolf said.

"We're not having a nursemaid," Kalys snapped. "Discussion ended."

Celie felt embarrassed when Kalys turned on her heel, her cheeks red and stalked out of the room. Pogue looked down and Celie looked at Pogue. She scuffed her slipper against the floor. Rolf shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It hasn't been a good day for Kalys, Mother, or Lilah," he said. Then he turned towards the door, snapping for Dagger.

**VERY crappy chapter. But this whole thing with Bran and Thalia is part of the plot. Sorry for you action lovers. Haha. Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: In Which Rolf is Punished**

Kalys flung herself on the bed, crying. She couldn't handle this; she couldn't go through another day like this. Everything made her angry, everyone made her angry. She had no patience anymore, and it was frustrating. She'd lost it today, snapped at both the queen and Lilah, angering both of them. Then she embarrassed herself in front of Pogue and Celie. Everything was just so humiliating.

She groaned into her pillow when she heard the door creep open. The bed drooped as a body moved on top of it. A griffin butted at her, nudging her to roll over. She gave Dagger a pet, but refused to look at Rolf. She knew he was standing there, probably ashamed.

"Delilah can go to hell," he said softly. Kalys looked up at him. His eyes were sympathetic, his hands shoved in his pockets. "They're just trying to make it easier on you. Are they both nagging little hags who can be rather infuriating with the dictatorship habits? Sure, but they really do think they know better than you and are just enlightening things upon you."

Kalys hugged her pillow to her chest as she pouted. "I said no. I'm taking care of my child. It was like they were acting like I couldn't handle it or something; like I was incapable. It's not even that, Rolf, just, please, please don't hire a nursemaid."

"We are young, Kal. Of course you're capable, but you still have so much to learn about being the future queen. Time is valuable; if there's one thing I learned from all of this, its that I could be crowned anytime now, really. It's just, well, it might be easier to hire a nurse." Rolf's words were much gentler than the females' of his family had been, but it still pricked irritation in Kalys.

"I can't do it, Rolf, I can't. I'm raising my own baby. I'm not even considering it. No, I won't." Kalys looked away, tears threatening to fall.

"Why are you so insistent on this? What happened?" Rolf took his her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"My mother never raised me. She was never there; I had no one besides a few harsh words to guide me. It does something to someone, takes a toll when you realize you're not good enough for your own mother. I felt so hated by her, every time I heard her yell at my aunt for letting me near her. When my aunt died of the fever, everything I had was gone. My child will not be abandoned by me." Kalys was crying now, regretting how jumbled her words her, hating how she couldn't get it all out. She didn't know how to describe the pain or really the situation. But for now it was enough.

"We won't hire a nanny, sweetheart." Rolf nuzzled at her shoulder, Dagger butting his head against her belly.

For the first time intentionally, Rolf placed his hand on her stomach, spreading his fingers across it. She rested against his, letting the tears fall freely. She could face Celina at dinner.

...

Rolf dropped his pencil against the desk, annoyed at how tired his wrist was. He couldn't write another word, much less sign fifteen more letters in the name of Castle Glower. He signed three more before standing, shaking his wrist, and sighing. He couldn't do it anymore. Good gods, this was boring.

Thankfully, Bran entered, letting Rolf push the ever looming though of unsigned letters out of his mind. He looked slightly panicked, something Rolf never really liked, but something he apparently had to deal with on a regular basis.

"So I talked with Arkwright, and I know why Casper wants your baby," he said, laying a hand on the desk.

_Your baby._ The words made a lump form in Rolf's throat. Yes, his baby.

"Apparently, there is a baby supposed to be born who will destroy Casper. Something about Arkish and Hathelocke blood mixed. Anyway, said child is your baby, and Casper, for obvious reasons wants a hold of it. So Kalys does need to be under strict watch, especially when her term comes to an end," Bran finished.

Rolf sat back in his chair, thinking. "She hates protection, and we know what happened last time she had it."

Bran narrowed his eyes. "Yes, yes. Well hopefully she won't be inclined to go see Casper again, and I'm not being stupid. Just don't assign her Greyson Avery. Perhaps Pogue will do."

"Not Pogue," Rolf said immediately.

"Why? He's a knight, great protection, well-known, and skilled in many types of combat." Bran frowned.

"Just not Pogue. I don't like that idea." Rolf was both stalling the conversation about Casper, and the fact that Kalys was closer and closer to birth.

"Why? Are you jealous because he's more handsome than you?" Bran raised an eyebrow.

Rolf could feel his face flushing. That was the reason. And because he didn't trust Pogue not to flirt with his wife.

"Rolf, are you jealous?" Bran snickered. "Please, Pogue is your friend, he wouldn't do that."

"Pogue has flirted with many a taken women, Bran. Besides, Kalys is very beautiful. I wouldn't put it past him," Rolf said grouchily.

Bran laughed. "She's pregnant with your baby. Besides, don't you trust Kalys?"

"Of course. But think about it. You have a hormonal pregnant woman who is very beautiful, and a handsome young man who's always had a weakness for women, spending a lot of time together. All I'm saying is there are a lot of secret places in this Castle," Rolf blustered, a pang in his heart of the thought of Kalys being unfaithful.

Bran was smirking. "Kalys may be hormonal, but that's why she has you to fulfill her needs."

Rolf narrowed his eyes at his brother. Perhaps he was being stupid, but he was still worried about it. Then again, Kalys has rejected Pogue on the Ship, something that made Rolf's ego swell.

...

Sometimes Kalys felt the only peaceful time was the night. She'd had trouble sleeping for awhile, and often would just stare up at the ceiling wondering what the next day would bring. Here she was, now, laying on her side, attempting to get comfortable, her eyes set out on the curtains. While she'd managed to slightly wriggle out of Rolf's grip, his arm was still draped over her, and he was sound asleep.

Kalys sighed. There was too much anxiety with her insomnia, but it was better than the day. In the morning she would wake, exhausted and worried, yank on a gown that was too hot and tight, and go about her chores. She wasn't really doing anything to help the mess of the situation she was in, and it drove her nuts. There had to be another way to crack the code. But the code remained whole.

She attempted to wriggle further away from her sleeping husband, but stopped when he grunted. She didn't really like what a light sleeper he was, how often he woke up in the night. They were both light sleepers, something that was obnoxious for each other, but it was what it was. She winced when she heard Rolf mumble something incoherent and roll over. She was a bit startled when she rolled on her side to watch him start to gently thrash, his face twisted into a fearful expression. Though it was dark, her eyes had long adjusted, and it was very obvious that something was wrong. His fists clenched the sheets, and his feet were kicking.

Kalys sighed as she placed her hands on his shoulder, shaking him. He sat up with a start, his hands rubbing down his face. Kalys was alarmed to see tears slip down his face. Rolf had nightmares all the time, suffering that much trauma (or adventure as he called it) does that to someone. But he never cried. He just woke up in a panic. This was different.

Kalys reached her hand up to stroke his cheekbone gently, and he leaned into her touch. She moved closer to him, so that their sides touched.

"Everything was gone," he whispered. "It was just us. Casper was still there. And the baby-" Rolf paused, swiping at another tear. "Well, too many had been killed for that baby."

Kalys hated bitterness in his voice when their unborn child was mentioned. She despised the look of utter despair on Rolf's face. He tried for her, he was trying to accept this; but the anger was still there.

"I'm trying to love it, Kalys," Rolf voiced her thoughts. "But no matter how hard I try I only see this ending in destruction. How can I love an infant that is destroying my life in such a way?"

...

Kalys awoke early the next morning. She wasn't feeling very well and knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She was surprised to see Rolf gone already, mostly because she normally woke when he got up. She sighed, running a hand over her face. She pushed herself out of bed, striking a match so she could see in the early dawn darkness.

It took her nearly an hour to finish her morning routine, as often she would forget what she was doing and just stare off into space. When her hair was braided and she was dressed she stood before herself in the mirror. It was laundry day and the dress she had clean was one of her least-favorites. It was dark blue, and it had puffs at the shoulders and embroidery on the bodice and sleeves. Her least favorite thing about it was how pregnant it made her look. It really made the stomach stick out. That, and it seemed her belly had popped out overnight. Like really popped. She was over halfway done with her pregnancy and it was quite obvious today it seemed.

When she met up with Rolf in the hallway, she winced a bit for him. He'd had a rather rough night, she knew that; after his reoccuring nightmare he'd barely slept. He hadn't looked this tired in months. She was surprised when he embraced her, kissed her head, and mumbled something. Then they were both on their way.

She met up with him again when she was griffin training. He had come in to give Celie something and to see Dagger. Kalys was feeling horrible; she had a headache, she was annoyed, and she was tired. She hadn't meant to sound so stuck-up when she corrected Pogue, but apparently she did. Because Pogue lost it.

"Would you learn to understand that you don't know everything, and perhaps people do things different than you?" He snapped, snatching the harness from her hand.

It felt like a slap in the face. She blushed and took a step back, not really knowing how to respond. Pogue rubbed a hand over his forehead and opened his mouth as though he were about to say something again, but it was too late.

"Oh, that's ironic coming from you," Rolf said lazily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pogue asked sharply, frowning.

"It means you're extremely condescending and you need to take a serious life check before you call anyone out on that subject," Rolf snapped, making Pogue cross his arms.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little hesitant about you sleeping around, and then dislike it when you complain about the consequences of your own actions," Pogue shot back, making both Celie and Kalys blush.

"And what are you again? A commoner turned knight?"

"Rolf!" Celie scolded stepping between her brother and the knight. "I think you should just go."

Rolf slammed the door behind him and Kalys followed. She was surprised to see how fast Rolf had booked it out of there, as her husband wasn't in sight. Queen Celina met up with her anyway, and she joined her for the other things she had to do that day.

By one o'clock, Rolf was in trouble again. Both Kalys and the queen winced as King Glower groughly scolded his youngest son for embarrassing him and sending him to his room to 'calm down'. Rolf, whose face had already had a slightly red tinge to it, clenched his fist, and they saw a vein begin to pop out. He left though and Kalys could see him shaking a little.

It had been a rather rough day to say the least. After Queen Celina urged her to go after him, Kalys a bit hesitant, wondering if he'd rather be alone. But she still eased the door open, finding Rolf sprawled across the bed, hands rubbing his temples.

She sat down next to him. Unsure of what to do. She didn't really know what he wanted. He sighed.

"My mother sent you, didn't she?" He asked, reaching up to take her hand in his, circling her palm with his thumb.

She nodded. "I can leave if you want."

"It'd probably be better if you stayed. Though I don't know if I'll leave here until tomorrow." Rolf rubbed his head. "I haven't been sent to my room like this since I was twelve."

Kalys smiled a bit. "So you lost it pretty bad then?"

"Pretty bad. I'm just so exhausted. Sometimes I wonder if Casper has been controlling my dreams." Rolf's hand slithered down his face.

Kalys touched his hair, running a hand through the dark hair. Her fingers traced his cheekbone, and she couldn't help but notice how dark the areas under his eyes were. She felt bad for him; this was plaguing him more than it ever had her. They both had a tough part in this, his was just more mental.

"Get some rest, Rolf. You have tomorrow off," she whispered.

"If I sleep now, I won't sleep tonight," he murmured, though he closed his eyes.

"Well, what else are you going to do?" She asked absentmindedly, starting to stand.

He opened his eyes, cocking an eyebrow. "I mean..."

Kalys smirked, rubbing a hand to her own forehead. "Good heavens, Rolf, we did ir last night."

"You want to though," he pointed out.

Kalys kissed him gently. "Oh, alright, but we have to take it slow. I like kissing you."

...

"Be quiet, Rufus," Celie whispered. "I want to hear them."

Rolf and Kalys had missed dinner twice in a row. The first one being Rolf had been banished, but now something fishy was up. Celie had not seen King Glower or Rolf all day, and Kalys said the king had sent for his son very early that morning. Neither of them had attended dinner, which was very suspicious. Celie decided she had to know now. And the Castle made a way.

"It's frightening, Kalys," Rolf was saying. Celie could see them on their bed, cross legged. Rolf rubbed a hand down his face. "It-I just don't understand what I am supposed to do. The report isn't good. I mean war. Something is going on in the east, that everyone is ignoring."

Celie looked down at Rufus. Had the east declared war? Did this have something to do with the assassin? It would make sense why the meetings had been so long today. Why hadn't anyone told her? Who all knew? Was this a secret?

Cele craned her neck, though it wouldn't help her hear any better. she silently debated which of her brothers to ask. Rolf was more likely to break a secrecy oath, but Bran was more likely to keep a diary. He could also murmur and slip up; Rolf didn't do that. On a good day, Celie could pry things out of Bran, but Rolf was on alert like that; it was his job. He could talk her out of even wanting to know.

"Cecelia!"

She jumped, turning to meet Bran. She smiled sheepishly, looking uo to see his raised eyebrows, his mouth in a straight line. "You should be in bed."

Celie frowned. "Why are you up here?"

Bran made a face, as though offended by her tone, but softened. "I came up here to find out what the hell is going on."

Celie grinned. "Me too! Ive been eavesdropping on Rolf and Kalys in their bedchambers."

"I wouldn't do that often. How do you think Kalys got pregnant so fast?"

Celie blushed and frowned. That comment was far from needed. "Not important. The east has declared war!"

Bran blanched. He grabbed the spyglass from her hand, his eye searching. Though she couldn't see Rolf, she all of the sudden could hear his voice echoing through the room.

"We don't know what we're up against which is very concerning. I've never seen something like this before. Who wants to settle for fighting a Crown Prince as means of war? Why am I so damn important to them?"

All was silent when Rolf quieted. Celie looked at Bran who seemed to be in deep shock still. He began to wring his fingers. When it was certain the Castle would no longer let them eavesdrop, Celie spoke.

"What does all of this mean."

"It means Rolf will have to start getting better with his sword."

**How long has it been? Yikes, sorry peeps. It is so nice to hear about all of you guys reading, though! Writing has been slow since my laptop isn't working, but I'm still here for you guys. After all, we have a lot of time. Let me know what you're thinking of the story in the reviews. Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: In Which Celie Gets Caught**

Rolf didn't really like being yanked out of his bedchambers two hours after he had gone to bed. He'd just fallen asleep, kicking and struggling, and now his oh-so-lovely brother had burst through the door, grabbed both his shoulders, and shook him as hard as he could, blubbering about the East.

Now the Crown Prince was yawning cross-legged on someone else's bed, with his family, discussing what had happened. It was sort of an unprofessional sight; all of them gathered on the King and Queen's bed in their sleepwear talking about war. Apparently, Bran and Celie had eavesdropped and were a bit perplexed that they hadn't been told. That was the reason Bran had been yanking people out of beds and marching to confront the king.

Kalys had opted to stay in bed, and when one is a pregnant princess, they get immunity. It was just the siblings, something that hadn't been for a long time. Delilah was the neatest out of all of them, her robe unruffled and hair smooth as ever. He knew his hair was sticking up, because his mother and sisters had all made an attempt to smooth it down.

"Only Rolf and I knew about it, Bran. This is not a reason to disrupt our sleep," King Glower scolded, a glare on his face. The queen laid a hand on his forearm, a gesture she used when her husband got very riled up.

Bran scowled back, and then exchanged glances with Celie. "I'm the Royal Wizard, Father, I should be informed about upcoming wars; especially when the request is something as odd as this one."

Lilah looked at Rolf, eyebrows raised. "What was the request?"

"It's not that odd; though it's usually done between kings, not princes. They requested our immediate surrender of the Castle, if refused, they would declare war. They stated they would be willing to engage in a different sort of favor. A simple sword dual between our crown prince and their crown prince. It would be less death that way; a way to avoid war." King Glower rubbed his head, and the queen clutched his arm.

"Have you accepted?" Bran asked, and Rolf inwardly sighed.

"No. The letter arrived very late last night, and we've been deciding what to do all day long," their father responded. "It has been very busy to say the least. I was planning to tell you all tomorrow at breakfast. Will you let us go to bed now?"

"Fine," Bran said strictly. "But I demand that I should be a part of the council meetings."

King Glower shrugged. "I see that as a clear possibility. Have Thalia come with you too, she knows more about the country than anyone else."

…

Bran really had no idea what he was doing here. It was often said that wizards shouldn't be into politics, to leave it to the kings. He now understood why. It was rather complicated, boring, and often illogical to him. Rolf and King Glower seemed very into it, though it was their job. It wasn't even the situation that was being discussed; something about the governor in Sleyne City and whether are not he should be disposed of.

"Well," King Glower said in a booming voice. "We should probably discuss the most important matter now. We've all read the letter, all had a night to sleep on it, and it's time to make a decision."

Bran slumped back in his chair as he watched the councilors whisper with each other. Rolf looked like he had a massive headache, his hands folded neatly on the table in front of him, perfectly still.

"There are simply two options," Rolf stated. "Either we accept their proposal or we don't. We just have to weigh the cons of both."

King Glower sighed. "Thalia, what are the chances of them coming through with their threat?"

Bran surveyed the redhead. Her eyebrows were furrowed, hands tapping on the table. "Jhahan has always been rather secretive, though there is evidence of violence and war lust. I wouldn't count on this being a simple threat."

Lord Sefton sighed. "If war was an option, would it be better to just defend the Castle with an army? We have a griffin army, Vhervine and Grath as war alliances, not to mention Bendeswe could most likely be persuaded."

King Glower nodded. "Without knowing how strong an army they have, that's the best we have. If I knew we were to be obliterated that would be different. But no one knows."

"We have three months until we have to respond. Isn't there a way to know whether or not how big their army is from neighboring countries? I mean, Thalia's country is neighbors, not to mention we have a peace treaty with Lagere which is around the area. One of them has to know," Rolf commented. "If we can get letters back, or even if we have a scout that would lead us to a much more educated decision."

King Glower nodded. "I'll send out letters for now, I suppose."

Bran spoke up. "Prod the Vhervish king. They have all armies charted out. They have to have some idea of what is going on."

King Glower looked up at the clock. "Perhaps. Meeting dismissed for the day. We'll meet back up tomorrow morning."

Bran grabbed Thalia's arm as the shuffling line of councilors and lords paraded out. She turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Casper knows something about this," he whispered. "He predicted it. Come on, we need to get to the dungeons."

…

Celie really couldn't be blamed for going down to the dungeons. The Castle had opened a passageway for her, and she had simply followed the Castle. Besides, she had Rufus.

The dungeons were very eery, dusty, and cold. She hadn't been down there often, only a handful of times, and she never really enjoyed it. But she was curious, and curiosity always got the better of her. Besides, the Castle got her safely past the guards, and her father. And here she was now.

What she wasn't expecting was to run into Bran. Literally. Her head was down and she was whispering to Rufus when she bumped her head right into the back of her tall brother. He stumbled, turning around quickly. Celie was getting a little annoyed with Bran getting involved in all of her mischief.

"I suppose there's no point in convincing you to leave," he murmured, pushing a pencil behind his ear.

Celie shook her head, poking around him to see Thalia scribbling quickly on a piece of paper. She saw the cells, with the two old men roaming in them. Casper was pacing around, seemingly bored. Arkwright just sat, rolling his eyes at Bran.

"Oh yes," Arkwright said, looking up. "Princess Cecelia."

Bran stepped in front of her, shooing at Rufus. Beatrice squeaked from his robes when Celie looked at her, making Rufus hiss back. Bran shushed his griffins, before turning back to Celie. He gestured to Thalia and her squiggling quill.

"She's writing things on the magical properties surrounding the wizards," he whispered. "Why did you come down here?"

"I wanted to take a better look at Casper," Celie said, poking her head around her brother to look at the elderly man.

He was old. In simple grey he stood, arms crossed, his pointy chin jutting out. He looked rather cross, and his lips kept moving without making a sound. There was something very strange about him, though. Something very eerie, perhaps more eerie than Hatheland had been. A feeling in her gut made Celie want to leave, want to run far, far away.

He locked eyes with her, and something about the blues made it difficult for Celie to turn away. She felt Bran's hand on her shoulder, and she blinked, turning to look up at him.

"Careful, Cecelia," he warned. "It's rather dangerous to even look at him."

….

"Mother, I don't see why this has to be done now," Rolf complained, sitting forward in his chair. "The baby hasn't even been born. Besides, we already know what it will inherit."

"Your unborn child is not an 'it', Rolf, him or her is a person. And perhaps, but it must be done as soon as possible; or at least in writing," Queen Celina clucked, setting down the quill.

"Yes, but don't we technically need a name?" Rolf asked. "Otherwise, it doesn't have to be legally reinforced if for some reason Celie decides she wants her child to be ruler."

"Of course it needs a name," Queen Celina retorted. "Two will be written; it is tradition. I'm assuming you have names?"

Rolf pressed both hands down into the table. "No, we don't have any names picked out."

Queen Celina looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "You don't have any names picked out? I thought I told you that we were starting the will process two weeks ago."

"You did," Rolf said, swallowing.

"Then why don't you have any names?" Queen Celina asked, and Rolf could hear the frustration strained her voice.

"Because I forgot," he whispered quickly, refusing to look at his mother, or Kalys who was sitting across from him.

"Speak up, please," Queen Celina requested coldly.

"I forgot about it," he said plainly, looking up. "In case you didn't know, I've had quite a few things to do."

"You've always had quite a few things to do, Rolf, and by now you should be managing your time better. It wouldn't have taken that long to come up with a name, especially if you, as you should've done, had already discussed this matter." Queen Celina smoothed her hands over her hair.

"Well, we didn't, and I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry that I am not the expert at preparing for parenthood," Rolf responded defiantly, meeting her eyes.

"Don't be so snarky, Rolf, it's not helpful. I would appreciate it if you would start taking some responsibility with this. It's a serious matter, and I expect you to treat it as such," his mother snapped back.

"Really? Is it a serious matter? I had never thought of that before. Now that I come to think of it, I have been treating this whole pregnancy thing as a joke. I've spent many nights laughing myself to sleep about it, Mother." The disrespect spewing from his mouth made his mother open and shut her mouth, an angry look on her face.

"You're acting like an ass, Rolf, and you know it. I understand that you're tired and frightened, but your comments will not help anyone. It's time to grow up; you made a very serious decision when you made the choice to engage in intercourse, and I expect you to clean up after your mess." Her tone was very calm, but Rolf had heard it before. He heard this lecture every time he got into trouble with his parents, and he was tired of it.

"Yes, well, I think I've grown up enough, don't you? I've been forced into all of this, to clean up a mess that's not mine, because it's my duty. If you could give me a little grace whilst I sort out rather or not I'll have the entire country's lives on my shoulders, that would be appreciated. Frankly, it's rather unhelpful that-Kalys, are you alright?"

Kalys had her eyes squeezed shut as she rocked in her chair, knuckles turning pale as she gripped the edge of the table. She let out a low breath. "It's fine, just a little crampy."

Rolf pushed himself out of his chair, and kneeled beside her. His hand went to her cheek, surprised at how warm she seemed to feel. He pushed back her curls, feeling the sweat from her forehead.

"Kalys, you're burning up," he said gently. "And you look like you're going to throw up."

"I'm fine, it's fine," she breathed out.

"I think you need to lie down," he suggested, and he was surprised when she didn't fight him.

"Okay," she whispered, taking his hand to stand up.

She was shaky, but took a couple steps with him, before she stopped, gripping his arm harder. "I feel dizzy."

Before he had time to tell her to sit down, she collapsed, Rolf just catching her before she hit the floor. His mother gasped a bit, before motioning to a servant in the hall. Slowly, they lowered her to the floor, her head resting in Rolf's lap.

"We should get her to bed. I'll call in a healer," Queen Celina told him softly.

Rolf nodded, scooping her into his arms, relief flooding through him as her head lolled against his chest instead of the other way. It wasn't far to their bedchambers; only paces away. He struggled getting the door unlocked, and his arms were beginning to burn with pressure, but he got it open eventually.

He sighed when he set her down on the bed. She woke up soon after that, trying to sit up. He pushed her down gingerly, and Kalys began to breath heavily again.

"I'm just so hot," she whispered, tugging at her gown.

He undid the laces at her bodice before leaving for the washroom. Hurriedly, he searched for a washcloth, dipping it in the porcelain bowl filled with water. He came back after wringing it out, pressing the wet cloth to her neck. She shivered, but held it there.

"My mother is having a healer come in," he said gently.

She nodded, squeezing his hand. "It just happened so fast. My stomach felt so tight and so crampy, and then, then it was just so hot all of the sudden. I don't know what happened."

The healer entered soon after that, followed by Queen Celina. After the demanding medic demanded that she be alone with her patient, Rolf followed his mother out of the room. He rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "I was being rude."

She smoothed a hand over his hair. "I wasn't being considerate, either. It's certainly been a long day. I love you, Rolfy, it's just been stressful for all of us I suppose."

He nodded, letting her kiss his cheek, before resting against the wall. It had been a long day.

...

Celie yanked on her boots, annoyed at where she was going. And that she had to be going there. It was cold outside, and she had to go visit the village children with Rolf. It wasn't that she didn't like children; she did, but she had had plans for the day, and this had not been included. She knew her mother's motives was to get Rolf used to children, she'd overheard her parents talking about it this morning, but she didn't really see why she had to go with him. Rolf was on edge ever since Kalys had fainted, and the healer had put her on bed rest.

Wrapped in her cloak she trudged to the courtyard where she saw her brother, waiting for her. He took her arm, nodding to the guards. It wasn't a long walk to the village, but it was still cold, and Celie rubbed her gloved hands together. Rolf was silent, which was unusual for him.

"How is Kalys?" Celie asked, feeling a little guilty. She supposed she could visit her sister-in-law, but she had been rather busy.

Rolf looked down at her. "Bored."

"I would imagine. What was the final diagnoses?"

Rolf shrugged. "The healer didn't know. Bran says it's a bunch of, well, something I probably shouldn't say in front of you or in public. He thinks it's just fast, fetal movement in a stressful situation, and that Kalys is fine, but Mother wanted to be safe."

"Oh. Is that why you're so cranky?" She asked bluntly, reaching up to rub her cold ears.

Rolf frowned. "I'm not cranky, Cel, I'm just worried."

Celie rolled her eyes. "You and Mummy got into a fight. That was before."

"How do you know about that?"

Celie shrugged. "Lilah told me. It's fine, Rolf. If Bran says it's nothing, then it's probably nothing."

"I-I just feel like everything is going wrong. I got married, some man shows up to threaten my firstborn, a mysterious assassin tries to kill Father, I get Kalys pregnant after some old man predicts to take my firstborn, Arkwright shows up again, the assassin escapes after a murder attempt and then ends up dead, and now the East has declared war in some strange way."

Celie could see her brother was shaking, and she laid a hand on his arm. "It'll turn out, Rolf. It always does. Just take things day by day."

Rolf smiled, though it wasn't sincere. "I suppose."

They made it to the village, children crowding around them. Celie tried not to be rude, so she stayed mostly with the toddlers. They didn't talk much, they just liked playing, and that was easy to Celie. She watched as Rolf was squatting next to some little boy talking to him, before picking up someone's baby. Celie herself had a two year-old in her lap, but she watched as Rolf cooed at the baby on his hip. Celie knew that in a year that would be his own baby on his hip, not some random village one he kissed to look good in front of the public.

Celie handed another toddler a stuffed bear, her eyes still on her brother. He handed the child back to the father, smiling and talking with him. Probably congrats on Kalys's pregnancy, as this was the first time Rolf had been to the village since the news broke to the public. As the children cleared out after Rolf gallantly read them a story, Celie's heart sunk a little. This was growing up. Lilah was getting married, and soon after Rolf was having his first child. There was no more swimming up channels, or playing tag around the Castle. It was different now.

The walk back was silent again, and by that Celie knew Rolf was thinking hard. She had her own things to think about, including a way to get into Bran's notes. Bran, as always, was being secretive about the things he was finding out, a feat which Celie thought was very unfair, considering she was the one who had gotten him informed about the war threat. She considered mentioning it to Rolf, but he would probably spoil the plan, and Celie worked better with just Rufus by her side. She supposed it be would be easy getting a hold of his personal journals; she knew where they were kept.

"I know what you're thinking," Rolf said as they reached the Castle. "You're going to try and sneak into Bran's rooms and steal the notes he's been so paranoid about."

Celie frowned. "How did you know?"

"Because you were quiet, and when you're quiet you're usually thinking of something to steal, and Bran's notes are prime thievery victims." Rolf turned to her ,eyebrows raised. "I was thinking of doing the same thing myself, and I suggest you let me help you."

Celie narrowed her eyes. "How could you be of any help?"

Rolf laughed, fishing in his pockets. "Because I have a key to his rooms."

"How you get that?" Celie asked, bouncing to keep up with her brother as he entered the castle, waving to the guards at the gate.

Rolf smirked. "I've had it since he came home. When you Crown Prince and you're smart, you can get anywhere you want in the Castle."

"I guess I'll let you in," Celie said, smiling up at him. She forgot how much Rolf loved mischief.

They stopped at Bran's door, and Rolf knocked three times. When no answer came, he pushed the key in and the door swung open. The workshop was neat, though Bran's desk was littered with notebooks, quills and papers.

"You can help me, because I think you know where it is," Rolf stated, opening his hands.

Celie grinned. "Bran tried to make me keep a diary like he apparently did. I said I wouldn't know where to put it where no one would find it, and he distractedly told me where he kept all of his work and personal journals.'

She ran her hands underneath Bran's desk, fingers searching for the secret compartment that he had mentioned. It popped, and a leather-bound notebook popped out. smiling she handed showed it to Rolf who was reading through the papers on Bran's desk. He looked up grinning.

"Perfect. We'll-"

He was interrupted by the door opening, and Celie stuck the notebook behind her back. Bran stood in the doorway talking to Thalia before he looked up at them, frowning.

"Why are you here? How'd you get in?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"The Castle let us in," Rolf lied. "I was looking for you to ask if you had any ideas on what happened with Kalys."

Bran nodded. "I haven't really thought about it, Rolf. I've had a lot to do today and-wait, Cecelia what is that behind your back?"

Celie felt Rolf slowly take the journal from her hands, though she kept them behind her back not to look suspicious. She glanced up at her eldest brother and the female wizard who was looking at her, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, nothing," she said, showing him her hands.

"Rolf?" Bran asked suspiciously, and Celie was surprised to see her brother's empty hands.

"You're paranoid as shit, Bran," Rolf told him, and Celie choked at the word. Though her brother swore often, he had often gotten reprimanded for doing it in front of employees, which Thalia was, and in front of Celie. "I'm going to see Kalys, then, if you have nothing to tell me."

Rolf grinned, though, turning around. He spread his hands wide as he walked backwards, facing his brother. "For the record, Bran, it's not professional to flirt with the women you hire."

Bran blushed and after Celie left, he slammed the door. Rolf laughed, reaching behind him to take the notebook from the waistband of his pants. "Come on, Cel. Let's go show Kalys."

Celie smiled, refreshed at realizing that her brother could be a great asset to her sneaking around. Rolf hastily unlocked his door, pushing it open and holding it for Celie. He glanced at her knowingly, as he locked the door behind him.

"Wouldn't want Grizzly Bran coming after us," he said, and Celie chuckled at the mention of Rolf's old nickname for their brother.

Kalys was flopped on their bed, a book in hand, tough she looked relieved at the sight of them. Rolf sat on his bed, and patted for Celie to join him. She did, snatching the notebook from his hands.

"Hey now," Rolf whined. "Calm down."

She opened it, hungrily reading the words from the latest entry. Immediately, she blushed, putting the notebook down. Rolf frowned picking it up, his eyes quickly scanning the words. Celie stared at the wall in shock, her cheeks heating it up. Rolf started laughing and Kalys looked like she was hiding a smirk as she read through it.

Celie looked at her brother, embarrassed at what she had just found out.

Rolf popped his lips. "Bran's not only flirting with Thalia, he's bedding her too."

Kalys swatted him.

**Dudes, I finished another chapter. Pretty proud of this one considering I wrote it in one day. How is social-distancing been treating you all? Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: In Which Rolf Keeps a Secret**

The past three days had been very long. The hours dragged on and on, never seeming to end. She'd read countless books, took many notes on chess-playing, attempted sketching, but mostly just thought. It was very boring being stuck in a dark room all day, forced to lay in bed. Servants brought her her meals, and Rolf would come when he could, but usually she was alone.

Now she sat at the windowsill, staring into the distance. She was dressed, today, hair braided as well, a feat which made her feel less like a hostage and like she was in control of her life. There was a dusting of snow, and it was still gray outside, but it was moving into spring. March was apparently bleak; at the Found there really wasn't different seasons, just really all the same climate. She sighed, rubbing her hand over her stomach. That was the reason she was stuck in here, though she supposed she couldn't really blame an unborn baby. Only three more months until the baby was born, three short months.

Kalys jumped when the door opened, turning around quickly to see Bran. She frowned, wishing he would've knocked. He looked up at her, seemingly confused, before shaking his head.

"Sorry, I forgot you were here," Bran mumbled. "I'm looking for a small leather-notebook, and I'm wondering if I left it in here."

"So you just barge in here to look for it?" Kalys asked, a little shocked.

Sure, she knew where Rolf had put the notebook, but she wasn't a snitch. And she was annoyed that Bran hadn't knocked first. Rolf had yet to get over learning that his older brother rebelled in such a way, though it didn't really seem like such a big deal to Kalys. They had all sworn not to tell anyone, but Rolf had mentioned to her that he might say something to Bran himself about it.

Bran frowned. "Sorry, I didn't really think about that. It's-it's just very important and I need it back."

Kalys crossed her arms, turning towards the window. "You're more than welcome to look."

The journal was hidden under the window seat cushion, the very one Kalys sat down on. She folded her hands neatly in her lap, watching as Bran searched. She felt inclined to tell him, but she also didn't want to betray Celie. She felt like she was lying to him, and she wasn't a bad liar.

Relief flooded through her when Rolf came in the open door, eyebrows raised. "Hello, Bran. Why are you searching my rooms?" He set a pile of books down on the bed, before looking back expectantly at his brother.

Bran frowned. "I lost something. Have you seen a leather notebook?"

Rolf sighed, sitting by Kalys. "Why would it be in here?"

Bran shrugged. "You and Celie were in my rooms a couple days ago unsupervised, and because I brought it with me when you insisted I perform an entire medical analysis on Kalys four days ago."

Rolf shrugged. "Haven't seen it."

Bran humphed, rubbing a hand down his face, something both of the Glower brothers did when they were frustrated, before murmuring his thanks and leaving the room. Rolf rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching.

"You didn't have to lie," Kalys said. "You could've confronted him about it."

"What is there to confront? He's my brother, Kalys, and he can do what he wants. He's an adult who can make his own choices," Rolf responded, returning to the pile of books on the bed. "I brought you less boring reading material. You better be thankful; these are some more of the ancient legends you like, and Master Charles was very particular about them."

Kalys came to look at them. They looked very old and worn, the leather old, and the hard cover ones were cracking.

"I suppose you're right about Bran; but still, don't you think it's rather irresponsible? Besides, both Sleynth and Arkish tradition are very against intercourse of such kind," she added, picking up a book on Bendswe.

"Perhaps, but I know for a fact the College of Wizardry is very loose when it comes to such matters, and it probably wore off on him. Besides, the way I see it, he could be visiting the brothel and paying women to sleep with him," Rolf said bluntly.

"There's a brothel in the village? It seems so wholesome," she murmured, looking up at Rolf.

"Yes, there is a brothel; in case you haven't noticed, they're everywhere. Where such things a matter in the Found?"

Kalys shrugged. "I think so, but I'm not sure. If there was it was very hush-hush. Have you ever visited a brothel, Rolf?"

He ducked his head. "No, of course not. I was too young before we left for Grath, and then I had you for such desires."

Kalys frowned. "Is that what I am to you? A prostitute?"

Rolf blushed. "That's not what I meant at all, and you know it. I have never considered going to a brothel in my life; I am very familiar with the village, and no doubt would be recognized and there would be some great scandal."

Kalys giggled.

"Why are you so giddy all of the sudden?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'm just thinking of scandals," she said. "They are rather exciting."

"You have been locked up in this room for far too long," he laughed. "I should send Lilah in, and maybe you two can reconcile."

Kalys scowled, looking up at him. "Lilah and I aren't fighting.",

"There's still tension there," Rolf remarked. "Just like there is tension between my mother and Thalia."

"There is? I've never noticed," Kalys said, suddenly interested.

"That's because you're not people-observant. I can usually sense tension; it's my job too. Mother was used to being Bran's only female wizard assistant. And then Thalia came along who is rather, er, strong-willed. Mother is also very strong-willed, and Bran, though he can be a stickler, can be passive at times. They both try to get their way, and therefore there is tension."

"I never picked up on that," Kalys remarked. "But your sister and I are not fighting."

"That's different," Rolf responded. "You're both stubborn, though while Lilah is pushier, you're more quiet about it. You are a lot like Cecelia, though probably more strong-willed, and Lilah feels threatened."

"I don't think it's like that at all. While we're mentioning tension, I suppose we should discuss the sudden stiffness around Pogue with you since he very gallantly beat you in a wrestling match a week ago." Kalys pretended to swoon. "I suppose the handsome knight usually conquers the weaker vessel of the castle."

Rolf rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the front of her, hands clasped together on her swollen stomach. She leaned against him, wondering how long moments like this would last. She had fears about who they would be when the baby was born; if they would change from exhaustion, intense responsibility, and just the reality of a little person. What if it was an arranged marriage that failed? What if they were stuck together, hating each other for the rest of their lives?

The moment was interrupted by the baby kicking up sharply at Rolf's fingers. Rolf jolted and then swore, rubbing a hand down his face. Kalys turned so she could face him, laughing at his surprised face.

"Does that happen often?" He asked, eyes lowering to her stomach suspiciously.

Kalys shrugged. "I don't know, it started about a month ago. Unless it's a big movement like that one, I usually don't really notice it as out of the ordinary anymore."

"Oh." Was all Rolf said. His face was serious now, as if he was taking in every little detail of what just happened.

She kissed his cheek, studying him. "It's not that big of a deal," she said gently, but Rolf turned from her.

"I know," he whispered.

Kalys smiled sadly, attempting to blink away tears at his reaction. She didn't know why she was so emotional about it; normally she wouldn't care, but it felt personal to her.

"Okay."

He looked back at her, gently kissing her forehead. "Okay."

...

Celie sighed as Lilah fussed over Rose the unicorn. Celie didn't like fussing, unless it was her fussing over Rufus. Rufus, now, sat beside her, head in her lap as she watched Lilah coo at the unicorn. Kalys had confirmed the unicorn's pregnancy three weeks ago, though the hunch had been Lulath's about a month ago. Lilah had started crying at the news, and Celie had jumped for joy. Kalys acted like it was the most normal thing ever, and Rolf hadn't really cared. Though Rose had been a baby when she had been found, Celie was excited to start a new family of unicorns in Sleyne. The griffins had done surprisingly well, with some discipline training from her, Kalys, and Pogue.

"I sort of miss working with Kalys," Pogue said from pulling a griffin harness down, voicing Celie's thoughts. "I miss her knowledge about the griffins. Everything feels so unsure now."

"It's only been four days," Celie pointed out. "Besides, you two were very awkward to work with ever since your little fight."

Pogue gave her a stern look. "It was not a fight. I snapped at her, and then Rolf got defensive. It was more between Rolf and me than anything."

Celie shrugged. "Anyway, Kalys has been missed. Now she's stuck up in her room with nothing to do but read. She hasn't even come down for meals."

"Mother said she will be able to try things like that again; introducing them back, slowly. It's just a period of rest for her for awhile." Lilah primly gave the unicorn a pat before standing up and brushing her skirts. "If you'll excuse me, I have my lunch planned with Lulath."

Celie watched her go, wondering why her sister seemed so distant all of the sudden. It was so sudden, like a how quickly a match lit a candle.

"That was weird," Pogue commented, his gaze on Lilah as well.

Celie nodded. "Who knows with her."

"Not that all of you are acting odd, but do you know why Bran is on a rampage trying to find some notebook of his?"

Celie flushed, looking down. "No." She knew it was unconvincing; she sounded like a liar. She looked back up at Pogue was was looking at her rather suspiciously.

"You're lying," Pogue accused. "Do you know where it is?"

Celie remembered sitting on Rolf's bed as he made her swear to tell no one before -or if- he confronted Bran about what they read. She had agreed, and then sworn on the gods of Sleyne. They all had.

"So, yes," Pogue continued. "You do know where it is."

Celie swallowed. "Rolf and I snuck into his bedroom a couple of days ago and took it. We were looking for notes on Casper because Bran has been so secretive about the whole thing recently. We didn't find anything and are waiting for an opportunity for Rolf to get it back without him being suspicious."

Pogue didn't look satisfied. "You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not," Celie protested. "And you can't tell anybody; Rolf will kill me if he finds out I told you."

"See, why would you be so defensive if you didn't find anything?" Pogue asked, coming to sit beside Rufus.

"Because it was weird reading Bran's diary, and I know more than I needed to about my brother," Celie grumbled, though she was being completely honest.

"You're naturally nosy, Celie, you always have been. Something else was in there that you're not telling me," Pogue said.

Celie pursed her lips. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because I am curious and you're playing coy. You're acting like Bran killed someone or something very bad needs to be covered up and I want to know what," he answered. "Besides, I could just go and tell Rolf you told me about the journal."

"Oh, alright," Celie grumped. "But you have to swear that you won't tell a soul."

"I won't tell. When have I ever snitched on you?" Pogue pointed out and Celie gave in.

"We found out a very surprising secret about Bran," she started.

Pogue crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at her. "I kind of figured that out by your not-so-subtle hintings."

Celie sighed. "You seriously cannot tell anyone; Rolf said he's figuring out a way to deal with it, and you have to leave up to him. Oh, what am I saying? I shouldn't even be telling you this."

Pogue put his hands on her shoulders. "Celie, if you really don't think I should know, don't tell me. But you can tell me if you want to. I promise I won't say anything; I've had plenty of secrets of my own. It's up to you."

Celie was surprised and impressed. Not that Pogue had ever really pressured her into something, other than his annoying habit of picking her up and setting her on Rufus to fly away in the face of danger, but she thought it was very nice that he wasn't being pushy. Especially because she knew she would've been if she was in his shoes. And that's what made her tell him.

"Bran and Thalia are in a relationship," she blurted out.

Pogue raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Not trying to be rude, and granted, I am not up to date on all of the courting rituals of royalty, but that doesn't really seem like that big of a deal, and that doesn't seem like something Rolf would have to deal with."

Celie felt her heart racing, about to reveal the secret she had kept for four days. Normally, she was a great secret keeper, but this had weighed on her chest, especially because she was afraid Bran was going to be exiled or something.

"It's not a courting relationship," she said slowly. She flushed, but then got it over with. She couldn't really go back now. "It's more like, more like they're consistently doing things of a certain nature."

Pogue blinked at her, and Celie blushed again, looking away. She had never felt this awkward. Not to mention, she had been avoiding Bran like the plague, because she felt like she would blurt out any second that she knew and Bran would never speak to her again for stealing his journal.

"You mean to tell me that Bran, Bran, studious, rather uptight, Bran is having intercourse with the college graduate he hired?" Pogue was wide-eyed. "Now that's a scandal worth freaking out about. Don't tell Lilah."

Celie put a hand over his mouth. "Don't be so loud about it. Besides, you make it seem worse than it is. Thalia is only a year younger than Bran; he graduated much earlier than normal. And if you tell Lilah, Bran will probably be exiled."

Pogue rolled his eyes again. "He won't be exiled. If it got out to the public, the worst that could happen is he would be suspended from his duties for a little while-if that. Your parents are reasonable people, Celie. And he probably won't even be found out. Bran is smart; they'll probably announce an official betrothal in six months and get married, none the wiser."

Celie pursed her lips. "I know, but what if Thalia gets pregnant? Then what? They would be in an even worse mess than Rolf and Kalys."

Pogue cocked his head to the side. "I mean, no creepy old man has threatened their future child. Again, Bran is educated on such matters; he's not going to get caught up in a wave of hormones and lose his head like Rolf did. I don't think you have to worry about it."

Celie let out a breath. "You're right."

"Hey," Pogue said comfortingly. "My lips are sealed."

...

"I'm going to be fine," Kalys murmured. "Stop fussing over me."

Rolf didn't remove the protective, ever-hovering hand on her back as he guided her toward the furnished area where they spent most of their evenings. Dagger bounced beside them, occasionally glancing up to look at Rolf and his slow pace.

"I just don't want you to overheat again. That was scary," he commented. He pushed open the door to the next hall for her, though he did let off his hand after another whine from his wife.

"I probably won't by walking, but you being a nuisance might do it," she grumbled.

"That wouldn't make sense, darling, you should think before you speak." He stayed quiet, though, when she gave him a considerably cold look.

Lilah joined them soon enough and Rolf sighed. Despite Kalys's insistence from before, the awkwardness and tension between his sister and his wife was quite obvious to him. Lilah was trying to be nice, but deep down inside Rolf knew she was harboring a grudge toward him. Though it wasn't his fault, he still felt a little guilty for taking away the title of first child married. With all of this happening, Lilah was probably being taken away from her own wedding planning, and it bothered her.

"Rolf," Lilah started. "Have you moved one of our cradles into your rooms yet?"

Rolf glanced at his sister. "No. The baby won't be here for another three months."

Lilah frowned, entering the family's private quarters. "I think you're ill-prepared."

"That's nice," Rolf snapped rudely. "I don't really care."

Kalys tugged on his arm, giving him a concerned look. she pursed her lips, and her face was stern.

Lilah huffed. "Why are you being so sensitive all of the sudden?"

Rolf rubbed a hand down his face. Not really wanting to get his mother involved, he attempted to smooth out his snappish behavior. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm sick of people telling me how to do this; we'll figure it out."

"We're just trying to help," Lilah defended softly. But she left them, going to join Lulath by the fireplace.

"Why _are _you being so sensitive all of the sudden?" Kalys whispered when they sat down. Her hand rested on his forearm, thumb running over his wrist.

"I don't know," he whispered back. "I just snapped. "

Kalys didn't answer, just sprung a conversation with Queen Celina about something he didn't really care about. His eyes focused on Dagger's golden back, his mind wandering to nightmares about Khelsh, Casper, and the child that was going to make a father out of him. It had set in completely the afternoon before; not just some words his mother or sister said. He saw the movement, felt the movement. And it was driving him nuts. Which had affected his temper.

He blinked when Kalys squeezed his wrist, looking up at her. She was looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to answer a question.

"Can you repeat that?" He asked, though he didn't know who he was talking to.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Queen Celina asked. Much to his surprise, it wasn't passive-aggressive or referring to the argument from before.

Rolf shook his head. "I guess we've had ideas for a girl, but Kalys has refused all the names I like for a boy." His knee started bouncing as it usually did when he talked about the baby. It was uncomfortable for him to say the least.

"That's because they remind me of something one would name a cow," Kalys retorted, eyebrows furrowed. "Magnus?"

Celie flopped on the couch next to Rolf, looking up at him. "Oh, Rolf, that's awful."

Rolf smirked at Celie as she wriggled to sit up.

"At least it's not as bad as-" He started, but Kalys put a finger to his lips as Queen Celina raised her hand, gesturing for him to stop.

"I don't want anymore flack for your brother's name," she scolded, pursing her lips.

"It suits him; I'll give you credit for that," Rolf mumbled and Celie giggled.

Queen Celina ignored the snarky comment. "Have you thought of naming after a king? A Sleynth king, not one from epic poetry."

Rolf shrugged. "I'm not very fond of the name Owen, and I'd feel vain naming a child after myself to be honest."

Kalys nodded. "It's bad enough that the poor kid will have your genes."

Rolf looked at her, surprised. She beamed up at him, and his mother snickered.

The conversation stopped when Lilah called their mother over to ask a question about genealogies. Bran entered the room, his brow still furrowed from his unsuccessful search for the precious journal. He sat beside Celie and Rolf watched, annoyed, as his little sister refused to make eye contact with him. He nudged her, and she glared. Bran glanced at them suspiciously.

Rolf couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. Kalys had never been talkative around Bran; he seemed to make her a bit uncomfortable, and Celie apparently could not put on a show. Rolf figured that Bran was going to find out by Celie's awkwardness, he might was well take the blame first. It would probably be better in the long run.

He tapped his older brother's shoulder from across their slouched youngest sister. Bran looked his way.

"We need to talk in my bedchambers at your earliest convenience."

...

Bran cursed aloud when Rolf slammed the leather notebook in his hands. He should've asked more thoroughly, it had been his gut feeling. Now his gut was twisting as Rolf sat, very dignified in a chair.

"So," he started. "You're sleeping with Thalia."

Bran shuffled, looking at the floor. "You stole my private property."

Rolf nodded. "To be fair, I thought it was a work journal."

"That doesn't change anything," Bran stated, his fingers nervously playing with the pages of the journal.

"No, it doesn't change the fact that you've been having intercourse with a member of the castle staff," Rolf said, rubbing him the wrong way.

It wasn't that Bran felt an intense amount of guilt from it. It had been happening fairly often now. It was something to distract from very serious, frustrating work. Rolf appeared neither ashamed of him nor accepting, which made very rough waters for Bran to tread on. Rolf was an expert black-mailer, but he prayed that he wouldn't go this far with grudges.

"Look, the reason I'm saying this is because Celie, Kalys, and I were looking for notes on what's going on with Casper; and that's what we found. Celie has been very awkward around you, and I wanted you to know that we know coming from me. It was my idea, so don't blame Cel for it. Though I much enjoy watching you panic and squirrel around the castle, I supposed it was time to let you know I had the notebook." Rolf seemed satisfied with the explanation, though Bran wasn't.

"You can't just search through my rooms to find my personal items, Rolf. It's extremely rude, and it crosses a number of boundaries."

"Perhaps, but you could consider a boundary crossed that you've engaged in a sexual relationship with an employee," Rolf pointed out, though it really wasn't a good argument. "I'm sorry, Bran. It's just I'm getting antsy for answers and I hate when you act all secretive. To be fair, it's my business; this entire situation heavily involves me."

Bran sighed, knowing his brother was right. "Look, I understand all of that, but I also need to work and not get annoyed. As for the whole Thalia thing, it's complicated. And completely mutual. But, no one can know. I won't report you to Mother and Father for sneaking if you don't say a word."

Rolf nodded. "Deal."

"Pass it on to Celie," Bran said heading for the door. "I hope for your sake you can keep a secret, Rolf. I really do."

Bran was more than pleased to see the slightly panicked look on Rolf's face before he left the room.

**I wrote that in a day. Man, it killed me. This hasn't been very exciting...I know that. But there has to be some filter before the adventures align. Stay safe out there, my dear readers. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: In Which King Glower Makes a Decision **

March and April passed by quietly and quickly. Spring had come, warm and bright, cheering everyone. May was a very nice month for Sleyne, flowers were blooming and butterflies were beginning to fill the air. Birds sang and the griffins sneezed. The Castle was hurrying. Lilah's wedding was in less than a month now, and it had more than the bride riled up. Some of Lulath's family had already begun to arrive, and there was beginning to be less places to hide.

After a day of starting with hugs and kisses from the Grathians, and ending with a rushed dinner after Celie had taken care of the dead bird Rufus had tried to eat, she was grouchy. So she decided to focus on other things. Like Kalys. Celie was surprised at how large Kalys was already. Not that she would say that; despite what Lilah believed, she did have a filter. But it was interesting how prominent her sister-in-law's stomach already was. She was sitting at the table now, attempting to fix the top of her dress which was falling as she slumped her shoulders. Celie smiled a bit as she simply just gave up and slouched. It must be terribly uncomfortable to suddenly have this protruding stomach all of a sudden.

Celie picked at her fish. She was cutting it up into little bites and unfortunately, Bran was just coming in now, and her mother had already noticed what she was doing. Usually Bran did it to, and they would pull it off together. But now he and Thalia scurried in, both of them flushed. Bran's hair was on end, and Thalia's robes were shifted in an awkward way. Thankfully, Lulath's parents had decided to take formal lunch, and then a private dinner in their chambers. Otherwise, though they would have been very kind about it, they might be horrified at the state of her eldest brother.

"We had to wrestle two hounds off of Micah," Bran quickly explained, sliding into his chair. He made a face at the fish and poked a fork to his beans.

Thalia had started joining them for dinner at Queen Celina's request, and she elegantly chewed her food. Celie was satisfied as she saw Bran refused to touch his fish. Rolf was smirking at them, and she saw Pogue give them an odd look. She decided not to think about it. Celie watched as Kalys took a bite of fish before her face turned mildly pale and she began to gulp down water. She made a face again, squeaked, and pushed back her chair. Queen Celina gave her a sympathetic look and Kalys was briskly walking out, a hand covering her mouth. Rolf stood up to follow her, but she gestured for him to sit back down. He made a face, but obeyed.

Oh the joys of pregnancy.

...

Celie and Kalys were not purposely trying to hide from the king and queen of Grath; it just sort of happened. A lot. From ducking into the library, or conveniently taking the griffins for a long social time with the village children, it just happened. It wasn't because the Grathians were rude, but Kalys was a bit shy around them, especially when they praised her pregnancy aura, and Celie was getting a little sick of the king's new parrot. Now they were in the spyglass tower with Pogue and Rolf, all hiding from Lulath's family. And Lilah.

"It's just," Rolf started. "I hate when Lilah gets like this, and though I am very fond of King Kurlath and Queen Ametopia, it's just become a little much for the day. Besides, they are perfectly satisfied with Mother and Father. I'm just a little sick of hearing the same questions over and over again. I am excited to see Orlath again."

Pogue nodded. "Besides Lulath, he is my favorite Grathian."

They could all agree with that. With his frivolous leather, and booming personality, Orlath was very special to them. Kalys nodded, though she seemed distant enough. The past few days Rolf had said she'd been physically very uncomfortable, and all of this was quite stressful. Especially Lilah.

There were many changes that had been made this month. Celie had helped her brother move their old cradle into his rooms; something Kalys had insisted upon, since she refused to use a nursemaid. The seamstresses had been working on baby things, and Celie would be a liar if she hadn't cooed over the tiny pieces of clothing. Though they didn't mention this to Rolf because the coming birth of their child was making him irritable and antsy, Lilah and Celie often talked about how excited they were for a baby. Though Celie had been hesitant, she did have a soft spot for babies; really of any race, though at first she had thought it was just griffins and unicorns.

Kalys now stood up looking out a window, sighing. She smiled down at Dagger who had immediately posted himself by her side. If Kalys was annoyed with Rolf's ever-hovering self since she had had a few more episodes since the first one, she couldn't really be annoyed with how the griffin seemed to take it upon himself to protect his rider's wife. It made Celie warm all over how sweet Dagger was; especially because how much of a handful he had been to train. Kalys had experienced three more of the dizziness and cramping she had felt, though she hadn't overheated the past few times. Thalia said it was a type of false labor and it was perfectly normal, though the castle's medic had been a bit more worried about it.

"I can't wait for this wedding to be over," Celie whined, laying her head on Rufus. "Lilah has been a horror to work with and Mummy seems to think I'll be able to fix it."

"That's because Mother doesn't want to deal with it herself," Rolf muttered, and Celie smirked. Their mother had been suddenly very interested in helping Bran since Lilah had gone rogue as Rolf put it. "I would just like to say I think it's very annoying that apparently I have to greet all the guests she invited."

Pogue cocked his head. "You are the crown prince, it's sort of in your job description. You just don't like it because people keep asking you questions about impending fatherhood."

Kalys snickered, and Celie knew it was true. Rolf was excellent at putting on a fake facade, and usually he enjoyed it; but that subject hit a bit to close to him, and he called anyone who asked about it nosy and annoying.

Her brother pursed his lips, patting Rufus on the head. "Maybe; but I'm sick of getting kissed."

"Good to know," Kalys said airily coming back to sit by Celie. "I'll keep that in mind."

Pogue snorted and Celie grinned. She really did like her sister-in-law. She gave Rolf what was coming to him.

Rolf rolled his eyes, standing and stretching. "Though hiding here from Delilah has been rather enjoyable, I have a council meeting soon about the war declaration, so I best be going."

He gave Dagger a good thump on the flank and left, leaving the other three to continue hiding. Queen Celina would probably be very upset that Celie and Kalys weren't taking their fair share of listening to Lilah, but Kalys used her pregnancy as an excuse, and Celie decided that she didn't want to hear about it and she would make her own choices. Pogue was laying flat on the ground staring up the the dome ceiling.

"How long do you think it will be before Bran gets betrothed?" He asked.

Celie hiccuped. "I don't even want to think about that."

If Bran got married within a year, Celie would go insane. Though she'd had awhile to get over the fact that Lilah was getting married; she still wasn't over that Rolf _was_ married. If she was honest, sometimes she would lull herself into thinking that nothing had changed; that when she was with Rolf one on one he wasn't married, just back to same old dependable Rolf. But then he was different.

They had all changed a bit throughout their adventures, all had coped differently as their mother liked to say. That is, except Rolf. He was a mystery to Celie, how he had always seemed okay, okay with the change, okay with the adventures. Sure, he'd had his fair share of snark and complaints, but it was different. But this one was so personal to him specifically, he had just lost it. He was doing better, Celie could see the improvement and the determined heart to prosper in the last few months; but it didn't change the fact that this was the point in which he changed.

A door burst open revealing a tearful Lilah with her arms crossed. She didn't look angry, but she did look stressed, and Celie inhaled deeply. Pogue muttered something about Rolf having extra protection considering the times, which was the weakest excuse Celie had ever heard as he darted out of the room. Lilah flopped in the middle of the room, Juliet stalking in after her. She headbutted her rider in a comforting manner and Lilah burst into tears all over again.

"What happened?" Kalys asked gently as Lilah continued in her hysterics.

"Everything," Lilah sobbed. "This all just so overwhelming. Guests are showing up earlier than expected, I feel like an utter embarrassment to the Grathians, and-and Mother is being very rude, and Lulath snapped at me to be nicer."

Celie took a breath. "Maybe you just need to hide for a little while."

"That's what I'm doing," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's- it's just be an awful day. I've never had such a fight with Lulath, and it's just so terrible. IT's so humiliating and embarrassing and now I feel so guilty and I never want to see anyone again."

Kalys made a sympathetic noise as she stroked Dagger and Lilah sat up to look at her.

"Do you and Rolf fight?" She asked in a voice smaller than one Celie had heard in awhile.

Kalys smiled. "All the time, Lilah, all the time. I think you just need to rest for a little bit, calm down, and bring your mind to something else."

Celie thought it was great advice, and though she wanted to leave, she stayed, knowing Lilah needed her to stay. As much as she disliked her sister at times, she loved her sister, and knew it was her job to be there for her.

"Lilah, it's going to be alright. You and Lulath love each other, and there's only three more weeks until the wedding. And then you will be married and all will go back to normal," she soothed, running a hand over Lilah's slightly mussed hair.

She smiled gratefully. "I suppose you are right. But I'm nervous."

_You're the one who wants to get_ married, Celie thought, but decided it was too insensitive to say. She tried to be comforting, but it wasn't her strong suit. Comforting Lilah was a battle, especially because they were both rather emotional.

"There's so much to be nervous about, before you send me some retort, Cecelia," Lilah said, running her hands over her head, seemingly feeling a little more put together.

Kalys nodded. "There's getting ready for it, the actual ceremony in front of a lot of people. The feast in which literally everyone talks to you, and then the dancing. Well, you're a good dancer, so I'm sure you won't have to worry about that."

Lilah shrugged. "And then there's the night. Were you nervous?"

Celie coughed looking away, and Lilah sent her a look. Kalys smirked.

"I didn't think we were going to go through with it. But we had been kissing all night for show, both of us had drank strong ceremonial spirits, and it was late at night. It was very spur of the moment." Kalys blushed, and Celie had never been more embarrassed in her life. Talking about Bran was one thing, but now Kalys was actually talking about the experience. Lilah of all people encouraging it.

Lilah was nodding. "It's just a very big deal; and I'm scared that I will ruin it."

Kalys made a face. "There's really not much you can do to ruin it. I mean, there is, but if you try you really can't. The first time is never the best time usually, and it's true for that sort of thing. I'll warn you, the actual act was very uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it. It only gets better from there."

Celie groaned. She did not care to hear about this. Especially because Kalys was married to her brother; not some stable boy or something. Though her parents had made it very clear that sexual acts in the right context were not gross, it was still not the most elegant subject to talk about. Sure, she'd alluded to it with Pogue that one time, but that was more out of worry for Bran, and the actual physicality part of it was easy to ignore. It was different.

"I think I better go," she announced. "Have fun talking about, er, you know. Just not to my taste to hear about such things at this time." She thought she'd sounded very polite but Lilah rolled her eyes. Kalys grinned.

"You don't want anymore details, Celie?"

Apparently, Rolf and Kalys shared in the same talent of making people uncomfortable by embarrassing them and watching them squirm. Celie pursed her lips as Lilah giggled.

"No," she said primly. "I don't think I want to hear anymore about your intimate life with Rolf."

She unlatched the door, smiling to herself as she heard Lilah groan.

"Oh, Celie, you ruin everything."

...

Bran was feeling rather well, despite his families stresses. Weddings were a very large deal in Sleyne, and most of them had been cranky with each other. Celie had been absent, probably because she was hiding, Queen Celina had been short tempered, and Lilah and Rolf were constantly bickering. Bran himself had been a bit on edge, but for different reasons. His own findings with Casper had led to dead ends for two straight months and it was driving him nuts. Him and Thalia had followed many promising leads on what could take him down, but they had all led to nowhere. It was frustrating work.

Now, he was much more refreshed. After extensive research on black magic, he had finally found some answers. Apparently, there was only one way that one could take control of such a powerful vessel as the Castle, and black magic was the answer. Of course, Bran had never practiced black magic, it was extremely illegal and punishable by death, considering human sacrifices were how it started, but he had also never done more than surface level research. The College of Wizardry warned against it, as it had often proved as temptations for power-hungry wizards. Bran had investigated carefully, he'd had Thalia with him when he did, because certain witch crafts could invite themselves just by someone reading them. Bran was far from power-hungry; he was much too private. He'd had a chance and king hood and wasn't really bothered that much when his younger brother had been declared crown prince over him. Not to mention, black magic had no hold on him; he knew it was very dangerous, and though his grandmother had fallen down that path, he was far from it because of her.

He had learned ways in which to defeat such wizardry, though there were many side affects and precautions. Usually when dark wizards took ahold of such vessels, the answer was to destroy the vessel itself. In this case, that wasn't the answer. So he would have to tear apart Casper from the magical roots he had taken inside the Castle. Arkwright had tried with breaking the eye, but it was so much more powerful than that. And a lot more complicated.

Thalia slammed her hand against the table, upsetting an ink pot. She let out a groan, leafing through the pile of scrolls she had been assigned. Bran looked up from his own pile glancing at her, amused.

"There's no way we can unhook Casper from the roots without harming the Castle. Even if we kill him some damage could be done to it." She rubbed her fingers against her temples. "And we have yet to find the best ways to kill a black magic user."

"I have sent the Council of Wizardry a direct letter on my suspicions," Bran said. "They will certainly give me directions on how to dispose of the magical threat."

Thalia sighed. "I suppose, but this is going to take a lot longer than we had hoped."

Bran nodded. "The baby will be born, but I still am of the opinion that stealing the baby was an empty threat."

Thalia cocked her head. "Maybe, but didn't you say Casper predicted the east declaring war? That happened already happened."

It was Bran's turn to sigh. "Perhaps. But the time line Casper gave us was one of twenty years. That's more than vague. For all we know, that could've been some lie he made up to scare us, that turned out to be true."

Thalia picked up the scroll again. "It says here that if the user is very strongly attached to the vessel, there is a chance that the magical object used would be completely destroyed if done incorrectly. There are so many ways to dispose of a black magic user, and if we pick the wrong one, the Castle could be destroyed."

Bran rubbed a hand down his face. "I know all of that. But it's the answers. No matter how long it takes us, we will destroy Casper without the Castle being desecrated. It's the right thing to do."

Thalia made a face. "Don't make me sound like the bad guy here. I know it's the right thing to do, but I merely pointed out flaws in the plan."

Bran dropped the pile, turning to look at her again. "We will work through the flaws. I'm not trying to make you sound lazy, but you're being a little pessimistic."

Thalia scowled. "No, I'm being realistic. Wizardry is not all smiles and rainbows as we guess through plans to suss out magical threats, Bran. We can't just wave wands, name a few spells, and tell ourselves everything is going to be alright because our intentions were good!"

Bran stood up, his good mood ruined. "I wasn't saying that, and frankly, I feel rather disrespected that you called my ideas guesses. I have gone through many intense experiments and research sessions working this out. It's the only thing to do. I don't want to call rank here, but you're crossing my authority."

Thalia raised her eyebrows, standing up. "I am not crossing your authority, just pointing out things that could go wrong, and you're being extremely arrogant about it. Funny how you can take my ideas when it suits you in bed, but not when it comes to finding weaknesses in your plans."

"Is that how you see things?" Bran asked heatedly. "Because I think what's going on is you've been letting me bed you because you want more power in this job!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew they were wrong. It had been a sore insecurity if that was the reason Thalia had chosen such a relationship with him, one that he couldn't let go of. But he saw the hurt expression on her face, and he knew he was wrong. A feeling of guilt pooled in his gut as he looked at her. Time was slowing down, his mind flooding with shame, insecurity, and embarrassment.

"No," Thalia said coldly, tears running down her cheeks. "I cared for you and thought you could care for me. I see now you're much too insecure to care for anyone else like that."

She slammed the door behind her when she left, leaving Bran alone with his guilt, He stood there in shock for minutes, before sitting at his desk. Quickly, he attempted to control his emotions, scribbling rapid words down in his journal. His head swam with panic, his hands shaking as he decided what to do. Time ticked by as he wrote and decided. Finally he stood, determined to apologize and make things right.

He walked briskly to her room, his eyes only set ahead of him. He pushed open the door, not even thinking of knocking. He stopped short, though, when he saw her. Her drawers were empty, a large trunk in the middle of her open as she flung clothes into it. His heart sank as he watched her, knowing what she was doing.

"You can't leave, Thalia," he said, reaching for her wrist.

She pulled away, glaring at him. Her eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks. "I have too. It's-it's not good if I stay here. There's too much to us."

Bran looked at her, his heart feeling like it was being torn in two. Tears welled up in his eyes as she ripped herself from their locked gaze.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some things left in the Heart." She pushed past him, though Bran saw fresh tears welling up. His hands hovered, frozen in shock, at how sudden the decision was. It was painful, more painful than any other rejection he'd felt.

...

Rolf searched through a crate in the Heart of the Castle, digging for what he knew was there. They were all searching the crates, looking for an old letter that King Glower needed. Bran couldn't be found though, so it was just his family and Pogue and Kalys. He yanked out a piece of yellowing paper, though it turned out to be void of any writing. He sat up sighing, when Thalia briskly walked into the room, grabbing some bottle with blue liquid in it. It wouldn't have been odd if Bran hadn't come running after her like a storm, his eyebrows set.

"Don't be ridiculous, Thalia," he said. "You can't leave. We can work this out."

Rolf turned to raise his eyebrows at Celie and she came to stand beside him, watching them. Bran glanced at him, but continued talking to his auburn-haired companion.

"Please, Thalia you have to stay," he begged, his voice breaking.

Thalia turned to him, the liquid in the bottle swirling. "Why? So you can continue yelling at me for overstepping lines? You keep saying I have to stay but you haven't given me any reason too."

Rolf gulped, his eyes looking to his brother's face. He looked very frustrated. In fact, he looked on the verge of tears. His hair was on end as if he's ran his hands through it multiple times. His eyes were weary, but still set on Thalia.

"I need you to finish this. You know more than anyone else I could hire for this. You can't just leave over one petty fight." Bran reached held out his hand.

Queen Celina looked like she was going to step in, but then thought better of it. This was Bran's fight, he needed to take care of those he'd hired.

"That's not a good reason," Thalia snapped. "And you can easily find someone new. Someone probably even more experienced."

Bran rubbed a hand down his face as everyone watched him. Rolf was starting to feel bad for him, and Celie made a sympathetic noise in her throat. No one dared butt in, the sight of two wizards fighting was quite frightening. The energy in the room was dark, and Rolf had no doubts it was because of their intense auras.

"I don't want a more experienced wizard, I want you!" Bran cried, though his voice wavered.

Thalia softened, a tear running down her cheek. Her voice was a whisper Rolf had to strain to hear. "Why?"

Bran stomped his foot, before looking at the wall. He took a deep breath, and Rolf knew what he was going to say before he said it. It was obvious all of the sudden and Rolf kicked himself that he hadn't seen it before.

"Because I love you!" He was glaring, threading his fingers in his hair. He was flushed and his eyes were wide, and Rolf smirked a bit. Frazzled Bran was his favorite Bran. "I do, and-and it would hurt me very much to see you leave."

Thalia made a noise sounding like a whimper, as Bran smoothly took a step towards, cupping her face, and kissed her. Rolf tried not to laugh, and Celie tugged on his arm, grinning up at him.

Bran rested his forehead against hers, and Rolf swore he saw a tear drip down his nose as he whispered something no one but Thalia could hear. She nodded, burying herself into him, and suddenly Rolf felt very awkward watching them.

"Oh dear," Celie whispered beside him.

Bran finally realized that people were watching him, apparently, and smiled sheepishly. He pulled on Thalia's hand, saying something about working things out, and they left, leaving the rest of them to look quizzically at each other.

Celie stared off at them. "Well, another one bites the dust."

...

Dinner the next night was very interesting. Kalys felt very awkward and stiff in formal attire, and she was already uncomfortable. It's not that she didn't like the Grathians; they were very kind; they had even come for her wedding. But Lilah had insisted they all wear very formal clothes for the very formal dinner, and Kalys was not amused. Though her gown fit, a rare occurrence of the late, it was very tight in the chest, and the sleeves were chafing at the shoulders. It also high-lighted her pregnant form, which she did not appreciate that much.

She smiled gracefully, attempting to eat elegantly, but she hadn't mastered the skill quite yet. She said her thanks when it was due, but left the rest of the talking to Rolf. She was scared of saying something that could be perceived as rude. It would've been a normal dinner with Pogue, Thalia, and Lulath, the only difference being that king and queen of Grath were there. And that changed everything. Kalys was trying very hard to not embarrass her sister-in-law. After their chat earlier this morning as Lilah sobbed, Kalys was determined to make things very easy for Lilah when it came to her future in-laws. She refrained from anything that could be even slightly considered humiliating, inappropriate, immodest, or improper. Which meant she was silent except for saying thank you when the queen of Grath very eloquently congratulated her on a healthy pregnancy.

The resolution, she realized, was starting to crumble when she felt that oh-so-familiar wave of nausea creep up her stomach. She continued to hold her head high, though her body very badly wanted her on the ground heaving up what she had for lunch. Normally, at this point she would just leave, but that would be rude. In a family setting, she had felt comfortable taking her leave. This? No, she would swallow her discomfort and continue on with the meal. She set down her fork, taking a sip of water to try and wash down the salty taste coming into her mouth. It stayed however, and Kalys felt her stomach flipping. She tried to swallow it down, tried to force the vomit back down her throat, but she couldn't. It was too late to stand up, and she was stuck in her chair.

And so, as the queen of Grath praised Lilah on Sleyne's dignity and grace, Kalys leaned over and threw up right in Rolf's lap. Then she ran away and hid.

...

Rolf found Kalys on the eastern balcony staring up at the stars, hugging her knees around her body. She looked peaceful sitting there, her face pointed up to the moonlit sky. She turned when she saw him, though ducked her head down.

"New pants?" She whispered in a small voice and Rolf laughed, sitting next to her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, slowly unfolding her legs in front of her. She sighed, and Rolf kissed her hair.

"Is Lilah really mad?" She asked quietly.

"Why would she be mad? It's not like you could help it. Though perhaps you could've aimed for the floor," he teased and she sighed again.

"I'm sorry. I-I should've just excused myself, but I didn't want to seem rude in front of them. Lilah is already so worried. And then I completely embarrassed probably her, you, me, all of Sleyne." She flourished her hands at the last part, and Rolf could tell she was deflecting.

"It wasn't that bad," Rolf assured. "Besides, Queen Ametopia has had a lot of children; she had to get sick sometime inconveniently."

"I suppose," Kalys said. "Do I really have to face them all tomorrow?"

Rolf inhaled, grimacing that he had to be the one to tell her the news. "Actually, you'll have to face some of them tonight. I was supposed to get you. Father has an announcement."

Kalys rolled her head up, groaning. She buried her face in her hands. "I can't go," she mumbled through her fingers.

Rolf patted her back sympathetically, before standing up. "Cheer up, Kal, I'm sure everyone's forgotten."

He helped her to her feet, hooking his arm through his as they strolled down to the private room. He knew his father's decision and for Kalys's sake he wished he could just tell her and she could hide away in their chambers without facing the embarrassment of seeing his family after the incident.

"Why do I even have to come?" She asked, her eyes following the movement of their feet as they walked.

"Because you're the future queen of Sleyne and should be included in these sorts of things," he responded, stopping at the door.

Kalys inhaled deeply, pulled her head up, straightened her posture, and nodded to him. He chuckled a bit, squeezing her hand before pushing open the door. Rolf didn't appreciate the sympathetic looks his mother and sisters were giving Kalys, knowing it probably embarrassed her more. She took her seat, Rolf coming to stand behind her, hands resting on her shoulders.

King Glower cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, now that we're all here, I would like to tell you something. Since some of our family members like to disturb the sleep cycle if they are not kept in the loop, I have decided to share with you the decision that the council and I came to in sending out a letter to Jahan. With some military research done with help from many our our allies, I have decided to refuse their offer of sending the crown prince of Sleyne to fight theirs for the kingdom."

"Which means?" Lilah asked, looking expectant.

"We will find out whether they have declared full out war in about a month."

**That took it out of me, not gonna lie. But here we are. Lol, there's only like five more chapters left! This has been a journey I guess. Stay safe out there and be smart my readers! Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: In Which Lilah's Time Finally Arrives**

It was time. The day that they had been awaiting for about a year and a half. Lulath and Lilah's wedding.

Celie gasped as the maid pulled the laces of her corset. This was her first time wearing a corset ever, and she hated it. It was uncomfortable, she couldn't breathe all the way, and it felt like her insides were getting squashed. Queen Celina chuckled at her face. As a part of the wedding party, apparently she had to look like a doll. She'd had to look formal for Rolf's wedding, but Kalys had been much more laid back on appearances. In fact, it was Queen Celina who had made her look formal. Now she had to be fancy. And wear a corset.

She had to admit, she looked nice. Standing in the mirror, she spun a bit, admiring how grown up she looked. Her hair was piled on top of her head, tiara secured. The dress she was wearing was an excellent shade of pastel blue, and she admired the way it defined her waist. Though the sleeves were a bit poofy for her taste, it was tolerable. Her mother looked very nice in a green gown with gold lining and embroidery. Though usually a blend of many colors didn't go very well together, Celie was very impressed at how well Lilah had mixed different shades together for her wedding. It was a talent Celie could only hope to possess.

Lilah was, of course, dressed in white, as Sleyenth tradition. Her gown was stunning. Beaded, embroidered, and poofy she looked more beautiful than any perfect portrait Celie had ever seen. Her hair was beautifully pinned and curled, some light makeup added to her eyes. She was the essence of beauty. Both Celie and her mother cried when they saw her, and she knew it wouldn't be the end of that. Today was going to be a rather emotional day.

"Oh, Delilah," Queen Celina breathed, dabbing at her eyes.

Though Celie wanted to launch at her sister in a crushing embrace, she held back. Lilah's gown was very delicate, and she couldn't bear to see her sister disappointed. It would be the worst thing to do.

The moment was ripped away too soon , though. Queen Celina briskly walked Celie down the hall where they would meet up with her siblings. Weddings were very odd, and since this wedding was traditionally Grathian, since Lilah had liked it better, it was going to be much different than Rolf's simple ceremony and feast. Lilah had claimed their brother's wedding was nearly an elopement, though it had been stressful enough to Celie.

They met up with the King Glower and Bran in a hallway near the chapel where the ceremony would take place. Bran wasn't wearing his voluminous wizard robes, and was dressed in a much more normal fashion; in black trousers and a blue tunic that matched Celie's. Her eldest brother was her escort, which Celie was secretly glad about, because she might be able to squeeze secrets out of him.

"You look very fancy," she told her wizardly brother and he beamed at her.

Unfortunately, for Celie, the griffins weren't allowed in the chapel. They roamed the halls for security purposes, but Lilah didn't want them to make a fuss and eat flowers during the ceremony. She supposed it was a reasonable request.

Her parents had gone a little ahead in the hall, whispering about something that Celie probably didn't care about, leaving them in silence. Rolf and Kalys were supposed to be there, but they were late. Bran was fiddling with some square box, pressing and clicking it. Celie didn't know if it was a project, or it was because Bran's wizard hands were fidgety. Both of her brothers had a tendency to be fidgety; heck, she was fidgety.

"Oh good, they're finally here," Queen Celina muttered, coming up back to them, glancing at Rolf.

Celie thought they were going rather slowly, but Kalys had to waddle. She looked perplexed and Rolf was seemed to be speaking very softly to her. He had a hand on her elbow, and she tripped a little, he held her up. She looked very nice in her green gown. It was very similar to Queen Celina's; though her embroidery was done in silver, and the style was a bit different. The gown had been stated months ago, and the seamstresses had done a nice job of fitting it to her growing body. Except for the shoulders and chest. Maybe that was why she looked so perplexed.

Queen Celina clucked, fussing at the tight shoulders. Celie thought it must be rather embarrassing for Kalys, but her mother was very stressed it seemed. She tried to pull a bit on the seams, but it was to no avail. The shoulders were tight, and it hung low.

"No one ever seems to know how the shoulders broaden during pregnancy," Queen Celina complained, with one last sympathetic pat to her shoulders.

Kalys rolled her eyes. "Everything has broadened on me. Everything has grown," she said grouchily. "Even my bum."

Queen Celina laughed, and Celie cracked a smile.

Rolf grinned. "My dear Kalys, that is a good thing." Celie watched, embarrassed as her brother smacked his wife on the rear and then squeezed.

"Rolf Edward Daric," Queen Celina hissed as a Grathian guest walked by.

Bran snorted, and King Glower looked like he was trying not to laugh. Kalys rolled her eyes at Celie, though she saw a hint of a smirk. Celie inhaled deeply as Bran took her arm, stepping in front of Rolf and Kalys. The time had come; the time which she had anticipated for a year and a half, cried for, laughed for, and rejoiced for. Even the Castle felt warm with joy.

And Celie was ready.

...

It wasn't that Bran didn't like weddings. He had really only attended a few, and he had formed his opinion. They were just very long. Especially Grathian style weddings. Sleyneth ceremonies were already very long, and the Grathians were over fourteen hours long apparently. It was utterly ridiculous. Since the wedding was in Sleyne, Lilah had decided it was only fair that they honor Lulath with his cultures traditions. So that meant having a translator who spoke Sleynthe to translate the Grathian priest. It was giving Bran a headache. Especially because they had hit hour three, and they hadn't even exchanged vows. So he stuck to finishing the cube puzzle he had brought with him.

Celie had fallen asleep twice on his shoulder, and King Glower was nodding off. It had been a very early morning for most of them, and was about to be a very long night. He sighed as the box clicked open, and he stared at the next challenge that rose with it. It had been a gift from Lulath; apparently they were all over in Grath. The quiet, easy to put in a pocket puzzle was probably designed with Grathian wedding ceremonies in mind. Good gracious, Bran was bored. He had decided as a teenager that if he was to ever marry, it would be an elopement, and he renewed the unwritten contract in his mind. The first hour of the ceremony Bran had been determined to focus on the words for the sake of his sister, but now even Lilah wore a look of remorse at her choice. Lulath had left it up to her, after all.

Celie tapped Bran's shoulder, a note in her hands. It was addressed to both of them in Rolf's scrawly handwriting. He could have good penmanship when he tried, but this was not one of those times. Bran nearly snickered when he read it, and Celie was trying not to laugh. It wasn't funny, but it was true.

_I hope Delilah knows everyone can see the regret on her face for choosing a Grathian ceremony. _

_-Rolf_

Bran sighed, pulling on a tiny lever. This was going to be very long.

After what felt like four hours of a rambling priest, vows were tearfully exchanged. Bran gulped as Lulath recited a poem dedicated to his undying love for Lilah, his promise of faithfulness to her in the hardest of times, and the yearnings of his heart to never let her down. Lilah cried. Bran glanced over to see tears running down Celie and his mother's cheeks as well. Even King Glower sniffled. Bran was sentimental; but not that much. Lilah tearfully read a letter of her affection to him, before the priest tied their hands together. The priest chanted some ancient Grathian the translator couldn't even keep up with, and then they were pushing weddings bands onto each other's fingers. And then they kissed. It was much less awkward than Rolf's. There were cheers as they beamed at each other, walking together out of the chapel. Onto hours of dancing.

Bran did almost tear up when he embraced Lilah. They had always gotten along when they were children; taking lessons together and riding together since before he went to the college. It was bittersweet to see her off to a start of a new life. He kissed the top of her forehead, and Lilah smiled up at him. He congratulated his new brother-in-law warmly, before going to stand by Rolf. He left, though, after getting surrounded by people he felt uncomfortable talking too.

He rested at the back of the room, keeping his head down. The villagers didn't recognize him as well when he wasn't wearing wizard robes, and he preferred to keep it that way. He didn't love talking small talk with strangers, probably the reason Rolf was heir instead of him, and this way he wouldn't have to. He sighed, resting his eyes.

"Lonely?"

He looked over to see Thalia grinning at him. He smiled, reaching for her hand. She looked very nice; hair braided out of her face, and wearing a dress that wasn't uniform wizard robes. She sighed.

"I think that was the longest ceremony I've ever attended," she said. "Pogue had to poke me seven different times."

Bran nodded. "That was tiring. This is the part that always gets me, though. I don't like dancing."

Thalia laughed. "A prince who doesn't like to dance."

Bran scowled. "It's very awkward, and I always am too distracted to remember the moves well. I have been taught by excellent instructors since I was five, but I still mess up the simplest of waltzes."

"I can see that," Thalia commented, lacing her fingers with his.

Celie interrupted by plopping herself down by Bran, pouting. Bran knew it wasn't a real pout, but she was trying to be dramatic. The enormous sigh proved his theory.

"We're the only ones left, Bran," she said, resting her head on the table.

"I thought you'd gotten over the fact that Lilah and Lulath were marrying," Bran said, eyebrows raised. "Your crown is slipping."

Celie grumped, pushing on the tiara. "It doesn't mean it makes me sad."

"You're telling me that Lulath's poem about his affection toward our sister made you sad?"

Celie groaned. "No, I suppose you're right, I should be happy about this."

Thalia kissed his cheek, before muttering something about cider and leaving him to deal with Celie. "I think you're still mad about Rolf and Kalys and not that Lilah and Lulath have finally tied the knot."

Celie lifted her head to look at him, cheeks red. "That's not true," she whined, though it sounded incredibly fake.

Bran laughed. "So I'm right."

"I didn't say that. But even you have to admit it there has been a lot of change this year."

"There's always been a lot of change, Cecelia, you should be used to it," he said, patting her hand awkwardly. He still didn't know why this bothered her so much. She had told him months ago that she was very happy for Lilah.

"Yes but, Rolf getting married and having a baby is long term change." Celie waved her hands about her head.

"So this is about Rolf." Bran's gaze focused on their brother who was smiling and conversing with some noble Bran sort of recognized. He seemed happy enough, though he still had a hand on Kalys's shoulder.

Celie dropped her hands on the table dramatically. "Maybe. It's just so _weird_."

Bran frowned. "Having a griffin at fourteen and living in a magic castle is weird too, but I don't hear you complaining about that."

"You know what I mean, Bran. And frankly, you're being very frustrating. I was excited to have you as my escort, but you're being rather boring, and Mother says that I have to spend most of my time with you." Celie pushed up at her tiara again, scowling.

"I'm sorry, I do suppose I know what you mean. You know, Rolf is only two years older than you," Bran mentioned, unaware of the affect it would have on his sister.

"Why would you say that? Oh, Bran! What if I'm married in the next two years?"

"You sound a lot like Delilah when you do that. Besides, Rolf's situation is very rare, and I'm sure it won't happen to you." He had always known he'd had dramatic sister, but Celie was being uncharacteristic. "Have you been drinking spirits?"

Celie's eyes went wide. "Of course not! Mother would have my head. She already fussed when Rolf took spirits for his wedding. If she even thought that I'd had a sip, she would take away Rufus. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because you're not acting like yourself," he responded. "Now come along, the feast is officially starting."

...

By the time the dancing had begun Kalys was about ready to fall over. She had been on her feet for the majority of the time, listening to Rolf or Queen Celina small talk with nobles; hearing crazy labor stories from women while they put both hands on her stomach. It was exhausting. She also felt very awkward just following Rolf or her mother-in-law around. She felt very clingy. Though Queen Celina had been teaching her small talk, it was still something she had to work on. Which was why she was actually relieved when the dancing started.

Though her legs were tired as she waltzed with Rolf, it was better than having to talk to the noblewoman who had vividly described intimacy after childbirth. Queen Celina had saved her from that one. She sighed; they were at a very awkward distance because of her swollen stomach, and she kept stumbling. He was gentle, though, and helped her back into the music.

"Remember last time when we danced at a wedding?" He asked smirking.

Kalys huffed, letting go of his hand to yank at her gown. "Trust me, I'm feeling the consequences."

Rolf laughed. "Kalys, that's not how babies are made."

"I don't want to talk about babies," she groaned, and Rolf muttered something incoherent. "I feel like I'm going to collapse."

Rolf went to cup her cheek as the music slowed. "We only need to be here for another hour; we can be permitted to leave around one."

She smiled gratefully, though gasped as some noblemen-or cousin- pulled her for a dance. Rolf smiled his good luck, as the man gripped her hand. Kalys tried to be nice, but she hadn't a clue what to say, and her hands were getting clammy. After a few moments of awkward small talk, and praise of her pregnancy beauty, she was releived when someone cleared their throat to take her hand. She was surprised to look up and see Bran, but she took his hand as they waltzed.

"You looked uncomfortable," he said. "And I understand being shy around strangers."

"Thank you," she whispered, focusing on the blue of his tunic.

"And Lord Jenkins is a creep," he added, smiling. "How have you been fairing during this wedding?"

Kalys sighed, and she felt Bran take a misstep and then curse and apologize. That made her feel a little better, Rolf was an excellent dancer, and that fact made her flaws stand out. "Honestly? Don't tell your sister, but I sort of want to run and hide."

Bran chuckled. "I understand that feeling. I've never been good with large groups of people."

"Really? I thought that was sort of something you would've gotten beat into you at a young age," Kalys remarked, tripping a bit as she swayed.

"My parents tried," he said distantly. "But it never really worked. I am very grateful for the Castle making Rolf the heir. I don't think I would've lasted long."

Kalys could hear the wistfulness in his voice, and she knew he wasn't lying. Sometimes she wondered why the Castle brought her here. Sure, she was the last Hathelock, but other than that, she had no skill sets going for her. Except for that one moment when she had been tempted with the thought of power by Casper, she had never been a natural leader. The future queen of Sleyne had a lot cut out for her, considering she hated crowds and had anxiety when it came to public speaking. It would make more sense if the Castle had given her a different job; perhaps working with the griffins the rest of her life.

"You wouldn't have married Rolf if that were the case," Bran said, making Kalys look up at him in shock.

"What? Did you just read my mind?"

"No," Bran denied. "Of course not. It was just very obvious what you were thinking. You and I are very similar I think, and it would make sense that you were wishing for a different job in this moment."

Kalys shrugged. Rolf had mentioned some similarities in her and Bran, though he had said that she was much less uptight. She had never related to her brother-in-law before, but she could start to see and understand him better in this moment. "I was."

"Rolf loves you," Bran said gently. "And I think you love him. I'm just telling you, that even if it was Casper who arranged this, and even if you feel unprepared for queenship, you should remember that you gained a very special thing from this."

Kalys swallowed, tearing up a bit. She cursed her hormones, but she wasn't sure if she would've been able to hold herself together if she wasn't pregnant. With everything she had experienced, everything she had learned, everyone who she had known, Rolf was the best thing that could've happened. She had needed him more than she knew, and her heart felt an intense gratitude for it. She smiled at Bran as the music slowed. With everything plaguing her mind, she had needed to hear that.

"Thank you," she said, on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I needed to hear that."

...

Celie watched as Lilah and Lulath kissed for the fourth time while they danced. After she had danced with both of her brothers, Lulath, and her father, she was now dancing with Pogue. She would've rather danced with Rolf; he was a much better dancer and he would make funny comments about the noblemen and tell her the weird things their cousin Clint said, but he was dancing with Kalys. Bran was dancing with Thalia, and her parents swayed lovingly with each other. And Celie was stuck with Pogue. Not that she didn't like Pogue, but Pogue was a very bad dancer, and he was being awkward. Also, Rolf kept raising his eyebrows at her teasingly over Kalys's head.

She sighed as Pogue stepped on her toes. She was wearing very thin slippers and it hurt. But she smiled anyway as he apologized.

"Lulath and Lilah are finally married," he said, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Yes," Celie responded. "She looks very beautiful."

Pogue nodded. "She does. You look very nice too, Cecelia."

Celie wrinkled her nose. "Did you just call me by my full name?"

Pogue glanced away from her. "Yes. why?"

"Because you only used to call me that when you wanted me to bring you to Lilah for one of your flirting sessions," Celie said primly, liking the way Pogue seemed to squirm a little.

"Don't say that so loudly," he whispered, taking another misstep.

"Why?"

"Because it's her wedding, and there are people everywhere."

Celie thought that was a good point, so they went back to their silence. Celie could see Rolf and Kalys dancing their way off the dance floor gracefully, and she was jealous. She and Pogue could never pull that off, without looking like fools. Though she had been tempted to squeeze out of the room and go visit Rufus, her mother had said that she had to wait until Lilah and Lulath made their grand exit. That was scheduled to be in an hour. She sighed noisily.

Thankfully the music came to an end, and she tried to be elegant walking off to get some cider. Pogue followed her and together they sat down beside Rolf. He looked relieved to not be talking to some councilor and started jabbering with Pogue about something. Kalys, who was next to Celie, leaned her head on Celie's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Celie asked, knowing the clock had struck midnight awhile ago.

"Extremely." Kalys rubbed a hand over her stomach, closing her eyes. Though the festivities were noisy, it was easily blocked out.

Celie leaned her head against Kalys's thinking very hard. She wondered how long it would be before Lulath and Lilah had a baby. It certainly hadn't taken Rolf long to reproduce. Both of them loved children, and probably wouldn't wait very long. She could see them with a baby in the next year, easily. It would be nice for Rolf's baby to have a cousin.

"How long do you think it will be before Lilah gets pregnant?" Celie asked, and Rolf popped his head up, surprised.

He shrugged. "Probably soon. Lilah loves babies. So does Lulath. Maybe we should give them ours, Kalys."

Pogue made a noise in his throat, like he was trying not to laugh and Kalys popped her head off Celie. "Great idea, Rolf. Let's tell everyone right now. Crown Prince has shrugged off the responsibility of cleaning the mess he made and gives his newly married sister the best wedding gift ever. His firstborn. We should consider Casper, first though, technically he was the first in line."

Rolf rolled his eyes, coming to stand behind Kalys. "Do you want to go?"

Celie grumped. Kalys and Rolf got a natural excuse to leave early because of her condition. Kalys nodded, standing up with Rolf's help. He kissed her forehead, and said something about a toast to Lilah first. He held his glass, made a congratulatory speech on his beautiful sister, a joke about Lulath, and his early goodbyes due to his wonderful and very anticipated unborn child, and led Kalys out of the ballroom.

Celie sighed one more time, and Pogue patted her shoulder. They talked for awhile, mostly about Grath before Lulath cleared his throat. He dipped Lilah, kissing her, before straightening.

"With a very sincere heart I thank you! You have blessed my precious Delilah with many gifts in celebration of us joining together, but the greatest present you could ever bring was your graceful selves to his wonderful ceremony. Truly, I say my greatest gratitude for all of you. I could go on, but it is time for me to take my most beautiful wife to our chambers."

Celie watched as the prince blew a kiss to the crowd, and scooped her blushing sister up. And then Celie cried.

**I am so horrible at writing weddings. My greatest apologies. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: In Which Casper was Right**

Kalys had never really fell threatened by another girl before. Certainly not for a boy. But here she stood in the hallway watching Rolf, Celie, and Pogue fists clenched and jaw set. She had never been in a jealous rage before, but she had no doubt this was it. Insecurity and pain welled up in her chest as she watched, making her desperately want to cry. Sure, she'd heard about Jane Marie, the girl Rolf often pined after, who also happened to be Pogue's sister; but she had never met her. It seemed good looks ran in the family. With petite shoulders Kalys her whole life had dreamed of, and a long, slender body, Kalys was about to lose it with jealousy. Rage boiled up into her as the girl's pretty fair cheeks lit up with a blush at one of Rolf's jokes. He said something else and she giggled. It was very high-pitched and Kalys thought it was hideous.

She sighed, taking a step forward as the girl giggled again, before pushing lightly of Rolf's chest, saying something over her shoulder as she left. Kalys composed herself; though she felt very ugly, she would at least attempt to be elegant with her behavior. At least until they got to their bedchambers where they could discuss privately. Feeling rather proud of her composed emotions, Kalys smiled.

"It would never work, Rolf," Pogue said teasingly, playfully shoving. "My sister is way too pretty for you."

Kalys cracked when Rolf smiled awkwardly. Fear, anger, and hurt welled up inside her. They had been in such a good groove; but then this had to ruin it. Was it all fake? Was everything he said to her a lie?

"It wouldn't work because Rolf has a wife on the verge of giving birth." Kalys could hear the coldness in her voice; she had never sounded more angry in her life. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she turned on one heel, heading away; hoping the Castle would give her some alcove to hide in and cry. She heard Rolf swear and his patter of footsteps. He put a hand on her wrist, but she yanked away from him.

"Kalys-" He started, ducking his head when she looked at him straight in the eye.

"I don't want to hear it," she snapped, her braids whipping as she turned the hall.

To her gratitude, she opened a door that she knew to be a closet, shutting it before Rolf could see her. She tried to keep her crying as quiet as possible as she slid to sit on the floor, face buried in her hands.

...

Queen Celina hadn't expected to find a sobbing pregnant girl in a broom closet on a mission for Bran, but here she was. Kalys looked up at her mournfully, before putting her face in her hands. Queen Celina wondered how she'd been there; her braids were mussed and her gown was crumpled.

"Oh, darling, what happened?" she asked, crouching to put both hands on her daughter-in-law's tear stained cheeks. Kalys tried to shrug, but ended up just bursting into tears again. "Come along, Kalys dear, you look like you need some tea."

She helped the girl up with some effort; a feat which Celina remembered not to be easy, and led her to her solar. She called a maid for some tea before sitting Kalys down in a chair after smoothing out the hair sticking to her face. Kalys sniffed gratefully, and then the queen poured him some tea. She laced her fingers around the steaming teacup, sighing.

"Now what happened?" The queen said, taking Kalys's hands in hers and looking into the tearful eyes.

Kalys flushed. "It's really nothing," she murmured. "I-I well, I saw Rolf with Pogue's sister, and though he was probably just being friendly. all I could think about was what Lilah told me about his past feelings, and then I let my emotions get away from me when Pogue started teasing him, and I-I just got so, oh, what's the correct word? Jealous will do, I suppose. Jealous of everything; her looks, her figure, the way she made Rolf blush."

Queen Celina nodded, taking a sip of her tea. Kalys looked like she was going to start crying again.

"It's alright, darling, get it all out," she encouraged. She knew exactly what she was doing; Kalys had never been very dramatic, at least in front of her, but pregnancy would do that to a woman. Queen Celina ha gone through it herself four times; not to mention she already had an overly dramatic daughter.

"It's just so awful," Kalys sobbed. "I'm so sick of being trapped in this body; I can barely move, my feet are always tired, I have gained extreme amounts of weight everywhere, and I have been so hyper-sensitive. I just want to run and hide forever."

Queen Celina knit her eyebrows together as Kalys cried. She had no idea how it must feel to be Kalys; having her people die off in a place where she had only been met with pain, learning to survive all on her own. Then moving to a magic Castle to train griffins and unicorns in a culture where she didn't know anything. Only to marry a prince and be pregnant by sixteen, with an evil wizard threatening her new home, husband, and unborn baby. It was heartbreaking, really. and Queen Celina felt awful about everything that had happened to her.

"I'm in love with Rolf," she confessed, rubbing her hands down her hair, and as tears rolled down her caramel cheeks. "And after today, I-I'm just so afraid I'm going to lose him too. Because I'm not good enough."

Queen Celina moved her chair so she could sit next to Kalys and hold her. The poor orphaned girl welcomed the contact, leaning into Queen Celina's bosom, still crying. The queen stroked her head, making sympathetic noises. She felt her own tears start to fell as Kalys shook and she soothed.

"There, there, dearest, everything will be alright," she whispered, and Kalys suddenly shot up.

"What if it's not? What if Casper takes my baby and Rolf hates me forever and the Castle dies?"

She sounded a lot like Delilah, though with considerably bigger problems. Queen Celina gave on last stroke to her hair. "Don't despair, love. You will only make things worse for yourself. Trust the Castle; it's the only thing we can do."

Kalys sniffed, but composed herself. She straightened her shoulders and wiped her tears. "You're right; if the Ship brought us back to through the well, then it can certainly power through an old evil wizard."

Queen Celina tapped her daughter-in-law's chin. "That's the spirit! Now I do think you need a warm bath and a good dinner. I'll send up a tray for you. Would you like me to talk to Rolf?"

Kalys shook her head. "I'll do it. Though I will go up to my rooms."

Queen Celina smiled. She gave Kalys a motherly kiss on the cheek. "I am so proud to have a strong daughter such as you, even if it is only through marriage."

And there wasn't a truer statement.

...

Rolf couldn't speak at dinner. His hands were clammy, and his throat was dry no matter how much water he drank. Pogue and Celie were silent, his mother was silent, so that left Bran and King Glower to do all the talking (Lilah and Lulath had left for their exotic honeymoon in Bendswe). Queen Celina had informed everyone that Kalys had gone to bed early, and the statement went straight to Rolf's gut. Guilt was gnawing at him; the kind of guilt when you realize that something is entirely your fault, and you don't have any hope to be forgiven.

He dropped his soup spoon on the table quietly; eyes focused on the wall in front of him. He was trying to come up with an apology. He knew Kalys did not want eloquence, simply an honest confession. Or perhaps an honest divorce. He took a another drink of water. He'd avoided their bedchamber after initially looking for her there, but she had probably wanted time alone. She usually did when she was upset. Though he knew to be back by the night. He would probably go up after dinner was over.

Bran cleared his throat. "We've found some excellent answers in our research; they have proven thus far to be the answer to Casper's demise."

King Glower was nodding, but Rolf was still too out of it to truly process what Bran was saying. His hands were perfectly still on the table as his mind clogged with words he could tell to his poor wife who he'd terrorized today. It was an awful feeling, one that he didn't even try to push away.

"Just go, Rolf," Queen Celina whispered from next to him. "Go apologize."

So he nodded, got up from his chair and left. His hands were shaking as he heard his mother murmur something to his father before pushing open the door. He swallowed turning a corridor. His heart raced with each stair he was climbing, and he hoped to the gods she wouldn't want to divorce him after this. Too soon, he was by his own door, hand hovering over it. Should he knock? It was his door, but it was also Kalys's? It was locked, and he fished for the key in his pocket. Slowly he pressed it in, hearing the latch click. He took a breath and stepped in.

He saw Kalys immediately with a gag in her mouth tied to a chair. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking her head. Rolf's hand went for the nonexistent sword at his belt, but it was to no use, obviously. She kept trying to move her head in a gesturing way as Rolf took three steps forward, fear racing in his heart as he reached to untie her. His hands struggled and his mind couldn't think. His other problems faded away as he desperately ripped the gag from her mouth. She coughed trying to say something. He heard the water closet door creak and he fell to his knees, hands diving under his bed.

"Kalys, spear or sword?" he whispered quietly, feeling the leather handle.

"Spear," she answered in a soft voice, not even moving her lips.

He yanked out both weapons from where he had compiled them after the assassin had attacked his room; something that had been of his father's suggestion and his mother's ignorance. He plucked the sword up, swiftly cutting through the ties in the chair. And none to sooner. As Kalys grabbed the spear shaft very naturally a hooded man burst out from his dressing room. He held only a dagger, though he had another companion join him from the dressing room in seconds.

He couldn't focus on what Kalys was doing; though when he glanced back she was holding herself pretty well with the man with the dagger. He was impressed. His own sword clashed against another hooded man, and Rolf soon realized he was much at a skill disadvantage. He tried to hold on as long as he could, but he knew he would probably be dead in blocked again, but his hands were still shaking, and it was very weak compared to the blow. As he raised his sword again, sharp pains burst through his right arm from what he assumed was the wound on his shoulder. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out, but gods of Sleyne, it _hurt. _The moment's pause was all his opponent needed. Rolf's heart thumped at a very high speed as his sword was knocked out of his hand and he backed up, hands behind his head. He could only see the man's dark eyes as he inched closer, twisting his sword at Rolf's chest, ready to impale him. Rolf yelped though, when he first ran tip of his sword down a line from is forehead to his chin. Blood dripped into his eye, and he was blinded. And then he felt a very heavy weight fall upon him.

He moved, not thinking clearly, and he heard something heavy drop to the floor. When wiped at his left eye, his vision started clearing in his right to see Kalys standing over the dead swordsmen, spear impaling him in the back. She whimpered, and he saw the other man dead by the chair. She quickly rushed into the water closet and back before he could tell her to stop and search, she handed pressed a wet rag to the wound. He winced at the sore contact, but held it there. His heart rate was slowing as the adrenaline wore off, and he couldn't find words to form so they sat in silence. Kalys gripped his hand as they breathed heavily together, knowing full well they needed to send for guards.

Rolf stood up, ready to make his way to the door. He heard Kalys shriek, and then a heavy object hit his head. Then everything went black.

...

Pogue Parry didn't often know what was going on. He felt utterly useless just sitting there listening to the king. Celie had gone and abandoned him, saying she was getting one last ride in with Rufus before it got dark. He was about to get Arrow and go to his home before it happened.

A tremor went straight through the Castle, reminding him of when they had been whisked off to Hatheland. Queen Celina let out a screech that sounded remarkably like a griffin as they all tumbled to the floor. Bran was the first one up, looking for the door. Pogue let out a yell when he saw dozens of men in black with swords swarming the hallway. Soldiers were after them, metal clashing against metal. It was all so sudden. Then the door slammed closed.

King Glower and Bran had gone pale, and Queen Celina looked like she was bout to faint. Lord and Lady griffin plus Arrow had gathered around them, hissing at the door. Fear started to settle in, as minutes ticked by in silence. Finally, as if it all dawned on them, Bran, King Glower, and Pogue rushed toward the door, trying in vain to knock it down. Pogue was now examining the hinges, hoping there was a way to use pressure to take off the door. He'd tried throwing himself against it several times to no avail. Queen Celina was mustering up some sort of mutterings, but Bran was telling her it was completely useless to try.

After ten minutes of trying, and panting, they gave up. King Glower hammered his fist into the table, with a rageful roar. His face looked scarily like Rolf's the few times Pogue had seen the prince roaring mad, and he felt like cowering at the king. Queen Celina tried to grab his arm, but the king shoved her away to pound at the table once more.

"How in the absolute hell did they get in here?" The king roared. "Who are they?"

"I'm afraid that would be my fault."

They all spun around to meet the eyes of Casper. He clutched his hands to his chest, eyes gleaming wickedly. King Glower made like he was going to choke him, but the elderly man held up his hands, wiggling his fingers. Sparks were flying from them, and Bran made a sound in his throat.

"I was the one who summoned them in," the wizard said gleefully. "You really should've been more prepared."

Pogue had no idea how he'd gotten in here, but then again, the man had claimed to summon an entire army into the Castle, so it was probably the least of their problems. Pogue swallowed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see King Glower, his face set.

Casper was conversing with a both angry and frightened Bran, momentarily distracted from the king. Pogue felt the king slip two slips of paper into his hand and he quickly pocketed them.

"Go find Cecelia," he said. "Jump out the new window with Arrow and fly to Vhervhine. It should only be two days journey on griffins. Just get her far, far away from here."

Pogue looked in surprise to see the Castle had provided a new window; one just large enough for his griffin to go through. He would've thought Casper would notice, considering he claimed to control the Castle. Not to mention, it led straight outside, which was not possible considering where the dining hall was. But he wasn't about to ask questions. He pushed Arrow out of the window, before leaping out of it himself, landing hard on his griffin. He heard a yell of surprise from Casper, but ignored it as he flew to find Celie.

Thankfully, she was just around the Spyglass Tower, looking at everything with a fearful expression on her face. She flew toward him, and the griffins were so close that their wings collided. Pogue sucked in a breath, knowing he would have to speak very loudly for her to hear him. She made a face, and just then he realized how milk-white she looked. She had seen everything from above here.

"Celie, follow me," Pogue shouted. "We're flying to Vhervhine."

...

The door, it was useless. The fighting as awful and none of them were armed. King Glower had begun trying to wade through the fighting soldiers, and though his mother had screamed at the thought, Bran knew he'd be fine. The man had gone on crusades by sixteen, and seen battles Bran didn't want to think about. Besides, he was the king, it was his job. And Lord Griffin had gone with him.

Casper had disappeared after opening the door. Right out of thin air, which supposedly wasn't possible. Bran and his mother were going through the bag f supplies he kept in his robes, searching for supplies and spells that would be helpful. he was surprised to see his mother work like this, he had expected her to break out into to tears and not function. He supposed he didn't give her enough credit. They had found a stash of weapons in the fireplace, which Bran knew how to use, though he didn't know about Queen Celina.

His mother laid out ingredients for a simple protection spell, though Bran didn't think it'd be much good. He really needed to find Thalia, because she had all the notes in her room, which was the reason she wasn't here. That, and Bran was very worried for her. His mother clucked at him to keep going, but his hands were shaking the more he thought of Thalia's safety. He shouldn't be worried, it was very hard to kill a wizard. But it was _Thalia_; he new he wouldn't recover if something happened to her.

"Good heavens," the queen snorted, running a hand down her face. "I have never been more glad that Lilah is gone, and Cecelia should be halfway to Sleyne City by now."

"If Pogue found her," Bran said sullenly, mixing a few drops of orchid tears.

"I'm sure he has," Queen Celina said, though her voice was shaking. "I have a great feeling that both of my girls are very safe."

"Good," Bran said. "Because I hope Rolf isn't dead."

Queen Celina gasped, resting her hands on her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a second; going pale, then red, and then pale again. She took a deep breath.

"Mother, I'm sure Father has found him-"

"No, no, no," Queen Celina responded. "Kalys could give birth any day now. No doubt Casper has her. And if Casper has her, he has Rolf, or worse, he's killed him."

**Welp, this is a very short chapter. But I promise the next one will be long! I think. Some good old action for you. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: In Which Kalys visits the Dungeons Again**

Celie had never been more grateful for how strong and fast Rufus was. In the four hours they had ridden, they had made it past Sleyne City already. She hadn't realized how much faster griffin riding was in the long run. They had first in Sleyne City, to gather supplies for the night; as Pogue thought it best to sleep outdoors. She was glad he always carried money on him, though he admitted that had been mostly because her father had just given him his pay for the week at dinner. She always forgot Pogue got paid.

Now they sat in front of a fire with the griffins, rubbing their hands together, and Celie pulling her cloak around her. She was still in shock at the story, and her eyes wouldn't leave the dancing flames. She felt very numb, so much so she wasn't even a bit upset that she had left the Castle while it was being defended. She snuggled against Rufus harder, burying her fingers in his fur. She realized Pogue was also staring into the fire, also looked upset, and also was leaning heavily on his griffin.

"At least Lilah and Lulath are safe," she murmured, though without much conviction. Her parents and brothers were still trapped in the Castle, not to mention the rest of the griffins.

"Oh, Celie, it will be alright," Pogue said, looking up at her from across the fire.

"I certainly hope so."

...

Rolf groaned. His head was pounding, and his face ached. He felt rather sticky, and his fully closed cheek was laying on something hard. After he regained consciousness, he realized that it was a stone and he was laying on a stone floor. The dungeon floor. He sat up, relieved to see Kalys groaning on the cot above him. She had a bruise on her cheekbone, but there was thankfully no blood. That Rolf could see.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. She looked alarmed, though that was probably because he had dried blood all over the left side of his face. She sat up, turning so her legs hung off the cot. He sat down next to her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He could feel tears wetting through his thin tunic sleeve, and he tried to hold back his own.

"Don't make me cry," he whispered. "It will really hurt."

She sat up, looking at him, and then around the room. He watched her, attempting to swallow the vile taste of blood in his mouth, as she got up, kneeling beside a bucket and bringing it to him. He peered into it, surprised to see it was clean water. He watched as she ripped off a large chunk of her gown, dipping it into the water. She cupped his cheek as she gently cleaned the wound, continuously dunking her homemade rag in the water.

"That's about as clean as I can get it," she said softly.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence, looking out of the dark cell to the dim light outside of the bars. Rolf could hear a lot of thumping going on above him, and he assumed there was an attack on the Castle. He was too groggy to think; and the intense pain in his head wouldn't leave. He hoped his family was safe, but other than that, there wasn't anything else he could do.

"Oh, Kalys, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, taking her with him as he flopped onto the cot.

She rested her head on his chest, halfway on top of him in order not to fall of the cot. Rolf put a gentle hand on her stomach as she buried her face into him. "That seems to silly now." Her voice was muffled in his tunic, which Rolf knew had blood all over it.

"Well if I hadn't been friendly with someone I shouldn't have, then you would have gone to dinner, and we wouldn't be stuck in this jail cell, now would we?" He said gruffly, trying to move his arm from where Kalys's body had pinned it to the cot.

"Oh, I would have found you, my dear."

Rolf swore as they both sat up quickly to see the elderly wizard. Kalys scowled and stood up. Rolf jumped up beside her, gripping her hand. It had been awhile since he'd seen Casper, not to mention the episode down the in dungeons with him and Kalys a few months ago. Casper grinned.

"My, my, you two look quite the mess. I told them to be gentle; it seems they didn't listen." He licked his wrinkly lips, and Rolf watched, disgusted, as his eyes flicked over Kalys from top to bottom. "Perhaps you would like to stay somewhere more comfortable, my Hathelocke princess."

Kalys crossed her arms over her pregnant stomach. "No. I want to stay here. But some more clean water, a bucket with soap in it, would be appreciated."

Rolf watched, surprised as the old wizard smiled and nodded, before leaving. He looked at her, astonished. She just shrugged.

"He thinks I'll cave into the temptation of the offer he'll make me soon. He'll meet my demands. Also, he's trying to get us separated so he can kill you; but he won't kill me." Kalys sat down, patting the seat next to her. "Take off you tunic, and wash off all the blood on your neck and chest. It's rather sticky and uncomfortable."

"How can you be so certain that he won't kill you?" Rolf asked, though he obeyed her and lost the tunic. He grabbed the wet piece of her gown, shivering as the cold water hit his neck.

"Because he wants the baby too much," Kalys said. "He can't kill me while I'm still pregnant, and he wouldn't separate me from my nursing baby."

Rolf frowned, preparing himself as he moved the cold cloth over his chest. "Couldn't he find a wet nurse after the baby is born?"

Kalys shrugged again. "He could, but Hathelockes are very superstitious about separating a nursing baby from their mother. It's one of the reasons they were so angry with the Arkish, because they would separate griffin eggs."

"That's one of the reasons you don't want a nurse," Rolf said quietly, attempting not to sound accusatory.

Kalys glanced away, blushing. "I didn't lie before, but that's a reason, yes."

He was going to ask her why it was such a big deal when Casper came back, opening their cell door. He carried the two buckets of water, setting them down by the first one, which was half full still. But significantly dirtier.

"Now, my dear, is there anything else I can get for you?" Casper spread his hands, a wicked smirk on his face as he looked at Kalys.

"No, not at this moment," she said confidently, impressing Rolf considering how self-deprecatingly she talked about her speaking skills.

Casper let himself out of the cell. "Remember, my precious Kalys, who the Castle belongs to."

"Wait," Kalys squeaked. "I want medical thread and a needle, please."

Casper turned, scoffing at her. "For who? This Arkish boy who calls himself a prince? Really, Kalys, do think about it."

"I did," Kalys said commandingly. "And I want to stitch up the gash before he dies of blood infection. I know you had the serum put in the wound."

Rolf looked at her in surprise. "The what?" he hissed, but she just shushed him.

"Why? You need this little princeling to die to get what you want. He doesn't deserve such kind treatment from you." Casper's voice sounded so sincere, Rolf almost sided with him for Kalys's sake. Then he cleared his head.

"I want the father of my baby to die peacefully, not by the skin of his face melting off," Kalys said gently. "He deserves as much. Now bring me what I want."

"Very well," Casper complied stalking off.

Rolf turned to his wife. "What the hell is going on?"

Kalys looked at her fingers. "You'll be fine; I hope. I just have to reopen the gash on your face and thoroughly cleanse the wound."

"Otherwise the skin of my face will melt off?" He asked, hearing his voice crack by the end of it. "Are you going to kill me?"

Kalys narrowed her eyes. "We have three hours before the process begins. Approximately. And no, I'm not going to kill you. Why would I do that? I am educated in cleaning and stitching wounds if that's what you're worried about."

Rolf, though wasn't mollified, sat down on the cot heavily. He nodded, looking up at her.

"Rolf, if I was going to get rid of you, I would've stabbed you during the heat of passion." She had probably meant it in a soothing way, but it did not soothe him. It made him more jumpy.

"Remind me to never sleep with you again," he muttered, disturbed by the dark thought.

Kalys rolled her eyes, patting her swollen stomach. "Fine by me."

Casper returned with a the things she needed, which Kalys inspected carefully. She flashed him a smile that bothered Rolf and watched as he left again, whistling.

"Lay down on the cot," she instructed, coming over to him, along with the bucket of soapy water. She set down the needle, which looked very large in Rolf's opinion, and ripped another piece off her gown. She then dipped the needle in soapy water, cleaning it with the cotton. She then swung her leg over the cot, straddling his stomach. He grunted and she glared. Then she softened. "The poison shouldn't be dissolved yet; it's why your gash blistered so quickly, and it looks yellow. Sword wounds shouldn't blister. I just need to drain it, and then clean it again."

"How did it even get there?" Rolf asked.

"I should've known. He put it in the first bucket of water."

"The water I just cleaned myself with?" If Rolf was honest, he was starting to grow slightly suspicious of everything Kalys was saying. Or that this was some nightmare he needed to wake up from.

"You'll be fine. It's only infectious when put straight into the blood. I didn't realize he'd put it in there until after he said something about the Castle, so I didn't know. I'm sure there will be plenty of water left for you to wash off again, though. Now close your eyes and don't open them until I say, unless you feel inclined to go blind." Kalys pressed his eyes closed before he had the chance. "This is going to hurt."

He cried out with he felt the tip of the needle rip at the skin. He would've opened his eyes if Kalys hadn't had her firm hand on them. He could feel burning liquid on his skin and he heard Kalys hiss. Then he felt cold water and nearly yelped again. The soap stung intensely, and he arched his back, but Kalys sat her weight completely down on him instead of resting most of it on her knees.

"Relax, Rolf," she whispered. "I need to clean this out, and you're not helping."

He gripped the cot as she continued, the sting almost unbearable. He kept his mouth tightly closed, though he ground his teeth a few times. It burned worse than the time Rufus had poured water infused with black blister on him, and that had hurt. He could feel soapy water on his eyes and face, and then crisp, cold clean water, and Kalys released the hand on his eyes. She pressed something warm and dry to him, after another ripping noise and he sighed. She brought his hand up to hold the cloth against his wound and she swung off of him.

He watched as she dunked the needle in the soap again; cleaning and and drying it thoroughly. Before long, she was straddling him again, and this time Rolf braced himself. He had gotten stitches multiple times, something he hated, but had been necessary. Those times had also all been by a trained physician, not his pregnant wife who claimed the skill. To say he was nervous was an understatement. But she pulled through, Rolf not feeling anything he didn't remember as not normal.

"Come wash your tunic," she said briskly, undoing the laces at her bodice. She slipped the gown off before tearing it right down the middle. She looked at him grinning. "And that is why I only wear cotton and rip a tear in it the moment I get it. That way I can take it apart."

Rolf stared in amazement at his shift-clad, full term pregnant wife. Sweat on her brow, and curls sticking to her ears, she was practically glowing. That's when Rolf realized it; this was her element. She finally knew what she was doing. There wasn't any small talk, or fancy speeches, or having to use manners. This was surviving. That's what Kalys had been doing her whole life; simply surviving. And if there was anything Castle Glower needed right now, it was a crown princess who could survive.

...

Celie nearly collapsed into Pogue's arms. She steadied herself on Rufus, thinking she could hold herself up. Then she really did collapse into Pogue's arms. He grunted something before picking her up, and she rested her head against him. she tried to murmur her apologies, but Pogue told her to be quiet and just rest. She could feel him tuck a blanket around her as she slowly drifted. Rufus huddled around her, warming her a bit. Just as she drifted off though, she had an idea.

"Pogue!" She jerked up and watched as he did the same. "We need to get back to the Castle. I have an excellent idea."

...

"Have we checked the dungeons?"

Bran watched as his mother began to shake. The solider looked very nervous. They had managed to barricade themselves in Bran's rooms, though there wasn't too much fighting going on at the moment. It was like a game, waiting to start again. The Sleyne army had gathered in the south side of the Castle, and their attackers, the north. It was almost evenly split. After the original defeat and surrender of both sides, they had gathered up, each marking their territory. It was almost an even split; it reminded Bran of their midsummer games with the village.

"Your Majesty," the guard wheedled. "There is no possible way to get to the dungeons. Those who have tried have been shot down with arrows."

"Well, than that settles it," Bran remarked. "We now know where Rolf is."

His mother dismissed the guard before sitting down. She swore to herself, putting her head in her hands. "Lilah is the only one safe! I have my eldest in the midst of a war, my youngest off griffin riding into the most warlike country in the continent, and my son trapped in the dungeons!"

"Celina," King Glower started to put a hand on his wife, but she pushed him away.

"You sent Pogue Parry off to defend our fourteen year-old daughter while she flew over to Vhervhine to deliver a vital message _while we were being attacked_, Owen. I don't want to hear from you."

Bran pursed his lips. "Mother, Cecelia will be fine. Vhervhine is an ally, though they are rather warlike. She has Rufus, Pogue, and Arrow with her. Besides, she's always come back whole before."

"She had the Castle! Or the Ship! And-and she had Delilah with her," the queen was sobbing now, and Bran knelt to take his mother's hands in his.

"Delilah was always baggage, Mother," he pointed out, though he felt terrible for saying it.

"Don't be rude to your sister," she snapped. "Lilah kept her from the crazy ideas of the boys."

"Hey, she'll be alright," he soothed, and she nodded, wiping at her tears.

"But even if Cecelia and Delilah are alright, that still leaves Rolf-and Kalys to worry about," King Glower said gruffly, and his wife burst into to tears again.

Bran sighed. "Casper will keep Kalys alive. She's too valuable to him. Let's just hope Kalys is smart enough to keep Rolf alive. In the mean time, I need to see what Thalia has found out."

Bran whisked himself away, knowing Queen Celina needed to calm down before she could be of any help, and King Glower needed time to think. He rested his knuckles on the table where Thalia was working summoning tests.

"It doesn't make sense," she was saying to Lord Sefton. "The magic levels are so incredibly high; but not anywhere near the army. It's not us; neither of us have been using any magic."

Bran swallowed. "That's because everything is happening in the dungeons. Casper has set up a workshop; Arkwright's down there too. It's the whole operation. If we get down there and storm it, they're done for."

"That's where Prince Rolf is, isn't it?" Lord Sefton asked, and Bran nodded grimly.

"We believe so. We just need a find another way into the dungeons that's not from the north, and we'll have them." Bran threaded his fingers through his hair, looking at Thalia.

"Before it's too late," Thalia added darkly. "Before he kills Ro-"

"Yes," Bran said tightly. "Before he kills my brother."

...

Rolf sighed heavily as he pulled his clean-and now finally dry- tunic over his head. Kalys glanced at him from whatever she was doing; currently it was trying to rip the bodice off her dress and laying down the skirt. She looked like she was thinking very hard before glancing up at him. She stood up then, coming over to him, squinting at his face. He rolled his eyes.

"The good news your face would've started peeling off by now if I had missed some of the poison," she commented, smoothing down his hair.

Her own hair was freshly braided, and her face was clean now. Besides the bruise on her cheek she looked well-enough. She hadn't hit despair like he had, so that was good for forming plans he supposed.

"How did you know about the serum?'" He asked, running both hands down her arms.

"It's a very common killing method among Hathelockes. It's a special formula that had been used to kill traitors, griffin killers, any Arkish who they could get their hands on. Basically you apply it to an open wound and the skin around it begins to dissipate chemically. It was usually used for torture in small amounts, but Casper was going to have you die a slow, painful death with the massive amount he poured into the water," Kalys explained, examining the stitches again. "I knew there was something off about it when your gash started to scab over, but then when Casper told me something about who the Castle belonged to, I knew."

"So the Hathelockes had a special magical serum they used to torture the Arkish with?" Rolf asked, about to rub a hand down his face before realizing that would probably be very painful. Not as painful as his skin melting off, but still up there on a list things he didn't want to try.

"I don't defend everything my people did," Kalys said, sitting beside him. "They were angry; the Arkish took everything from them, and they retaliated. It was still wrong, but they were warriors, all they knew was violence."

Rolf stayed silent. He didn't want to think about being ruthlessly murdered because of his race, like he had just been now. He wouldn't mind Arkwright being killed in a slow, painful way, but that was because Arkwright was evil. It had obviously been a very messy war; one that they were still picking up the pieces from. Magic was always so fantasized; everyone wanted to be a wizard. But it was also very dangerous; it drove people to greed and monstrous things.

Kalys sighed, going back to the skirt. "Can you hand me the dagger tied under the cot?"

Rolf blanched. "What? You have a dagger under the cot?"

Kalys frowned at him. "Yes, now do it quickly, I don't want to be seen with it."

He felt under the cot, pulling out the sheathed, Grathian dagger Lulath had given him. He tossed it to Kalys and she thanked him. SHe began to saw at the bodice and Rolf wondered why she was doing that. He also wondered how she had gotten the dagger in there.

"Before I was attacked, I thought I heard something. Preparing myself I took the dagger you keep in your wardrobe and put in the front of my bodice," she explained, not looking up from her task. "I stuck it under there when you were washing up. I didn't want Casper to see it. That's why I resorted to my hands when I started ripping my gown."

"How did no one notice?" Rolf asked incredulously, once again, impressed.

Kalys smirked. "Rolf, one of the advantages of having a rather large bust, is you can get away with sticking reasonably large objects in undergarments without being noticed."

Rolf nodded. He'd always known Kalys was smart and prepared, but never this much. He felt rather unworthy to be her husband in this moment; a spoiled prince who had spent four months in depression because his wife was pregnant. Now he she was, ready to give birth at any time, telling him that she had just extracted alll traces of poison from him, and that she had snuck a dagger into their jail cell by simply planning ahead.

"What are you doing with your bodice?" He asked curiously, looking at the thing that she had thrown against the wall with a great deal of joy. It really was a very short ont, the sash ended right above her stomach.

"I'm using the skirt as a blanket," she answered. "It's cold down here, and to be honest, I don't know how long we'll be down here. I'm not leaving the jail cell, you'll be killed if I leave you, so I'm preparing."

Rolf nodded slowly. "It's why you demanded new, clean, warmer water. You're planning to have the baby in here."

Kalys nodded. "It's a very real possibility. We can't just wait to be rescued, it's not how life works. I always prepare for the worst; it's how I stay alive."

Rolf swallowed. Everything about her seemed to make sense. The way she worked, the way they fought, the reasoning behind all of this planning. It's how she was still breathing. An immense guilt rose up in him for fighting her on it; he should've figured it out by now. Instead he'd been stuck in his own close-minded head insisting on his own way.

"You know, speaking of planning ahead, we have time to think of a name," Kalys reminded him and Rolf shrugged.

"The closest we have is Malkin William Bryce," he said. "And Eleanor Cecelia."

Kalys sighed. "I like Eleanor, and I would like to name her after Celie, so I think that's a good one. But Malkin is a name I refuse to use."

"Why?"

"You know exactly why Rolf," she responded. "I'm not naming my son after a griffin, not to mention a griffin who ate people."

"Oh alright," he responded. "But we're coming up with a name, now."

"Of course."

...

Celie knew Rufus needed a break from flying, but she also knew she needed to get back to the Castle right away. If everything Pogue had told her was true, her family needed her. The Castle needed her.

"I'm sure Bran has figured it out," Pogue told her, though his voice sounded very unconvincing.

"He wouldn't have known. I just found the new way into the dungeon before dinner. And-and that's where Casper would set up, because that's the only way he would go unseen," Celie said, and her hands shook with panic. "We need to get there as soon as possible."

"I know, Celie," Pogue soothed. "But Rufus almost collapsed. We got the message to an official, which was faster than handing it directly to the king."

Celie made a frustrated noise with her throat. She should've just stayed inside the Castle and let Pogue take the message. She grumpily said that under her breath and Pogue heard.

"I wouldn't have let you stayed if I had to rip you off of Rufus," he commented. "My job as a knight and your royal guard for a little while was to keep you safe, and letting you go back into a besieged castle would've violated it. To add to that, I would've disobeyed my king."

"But now I'm stuck out here in Vhervhine while my family is all being murdered, and an evil wizard is running Sleyne." Celie was nearly yelling and she startled Rufus.

"You'll have Lilah," he said gently. "If that all happens, then me, you, Lulath, and Lilah can run back to Grath and live there."

Celie looked up at him. "You're not going to just tell me not to worry and everything will be alright?"

Pogue looked down at her, frowning. "I don't believe in such comforting methods. It's unhelpful and unrealistic. Besides, you hate being babied."

Celie beamed at him. "I appreciate that about you."

Her annoyance with Pogue for being right about the griffins subsided, though her anxiety was still shooting up. She tried to tell herself that there was no point in worrying; it wouldn't get her any closer, but it was hard. She couldn't even formulate a plan for when she got back, because she had no idea what had happened in the last day and a half. Pogue said they'd be back in a day if they rode hard enough, but Celie wanted to be home now. She didn't say that though, because she was acting childish and didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Isn't it weird?" Pogue said, and Celie looked up at his tan face.

"What?" She frowned. Everything was weird right now.

"It all built up to this," Pogue explained. "For nine months it's just been building up to this moment. In fact, it's been building to this time since you found the figurehead."

"What do you mean?" Celie asked, biting her lip, trying to think.

"Well, everyone thought the Ship was a wedding present, and the Castle wanted it built to find the unicorns. When you found the griffin figurehead, the Castle revealed it's plan to want a Ship. And the reason it wanted the Ship was so we could sail into the Well and get Kalys, who is now having the baby that apparently started this whole mess."

"Technically it was building to this moment when we put the Castle back together, cause that's how Casper regained his strength," Celie pointed out, and Pogue nodded.

"True," he said. "Wow; that's a lot of building to right now."

"Khelsh was pretty random," Celie said. "He doesn't really have a lot to do with all of this."

Pogue laughed. "But now we're in Vhervhine? Maybe a parallel?"

Celie smiled. "It's not that complicated. I hope."

"It's always more complicated."

...

Rolf sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt rather rude sharing the small cot with Kalys when he could easily sleep on the floor. But she had insisted, and so here they lay, Kalys halfway on top of him, head on his chest, wrapped in the skirt part of her gown. It couldn't have been comfortable for her, and Rolf was just considering moving to the floor so she could spread out a little bit when she shifted, sitting up.

"We never figured out a name," she whispered, and Rolf chuckled in the darkness, running a hand over her forehead.

They had supposed it was nighttime. The lights around them had dimmed, and the thudding up above him had slowed down. It didn't really matter though, they had nothing to do, so sleeping could be alright. Kalys, apparently losing her calm, composed demeanor buried her head in his chest, and began to cry like she had at the very beginning of this. He rested his head on top of hers, wrapping an arm around her back.

"It's going to be alright," Rolf whispered. "The Castle will pull through. It always does."

She nodded, pulling him as close as she could, though it was rather awkward due to her protruding abdomen. He gave her a kiss to the forehead, though the pressure sort of hurt his cheek, moving so he could lean against the stone wall. She wrapped her legs around, so she was completely on his lap. It was a nice feeling, and Rolf leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

There was a peace about the room, suddenly, despite their situation. It was okay; they had time. Even if Rolf was executed in the morning, he knew Kalys would live and for some reason that was enough. He wondered to himself if that was true love that he'd felt. Sure, he'd said it, but here it was being put to the test. He would give his life for the woman he was holding in his lap, whose hair he was gently stroking. Not because he was a gallant prince who had a chivalrous heart, but because it would be his only option.

"Kalys," he said softly. "I love you."

She sighed, and then whimpered a bit, sitting up. She looked him, her eyes wide. Her hands slid down his chest to her stomach. He glanced to her pregnant abdomen and then back at her.

"I think I just had my first contraction."

**And that's a wrap! I only have three more chapters planned for this! Isn't that crazy? Wow, to be honest when I uploaded the first chapter, I never thought I'd finish. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: In Which Hathelocke Meets Arkish**

Celie found her family in minutes. Pogue had brought her in through the south side after much debate, and she was safe. The griffins had been shot at by bows and arrows, but they had been much too high in the sky to come even close. As soon as they were seen, Bran scooped Celie up in an enormous hug and had kissed both her cheeks. Her mother and father had been more affectionate. Her mother kissed both of Pogue's cheeks, and her father gave him a tight hug.

Relief flooded through her knowing that her family was unharmed and that they hadn't been murdered. She almost began to cry with happiness. They were alright. She sighed, sitting in a chair, and Bran handed her a glass of water and she drank it gratefully. Thalia came by and Celie was surprised when the wizard gave her a hug and a smile, but she was glad. She was back.

"Where's Rolf?" She asked, peering around to see if he was at the end of the table making war plans and just hadn't noticed her. She took another sip of water, waiting to hear he and Kalys were visiting the wounded or something. When Bran wouldn't answer her, her heart began to race, and panic set in. "Bran, where's Rolf?"

She'd hoped Bran would shake his head, say something about not hearing her and tell him their brother was alright and just in another room with Lord Sefton. But Bran looked just as crestfallen as she felt in the moment.

"We think the dungeons," he whispered. "We haven't seen him in four days. Him and Kalys just disappeared."

Celie gave a little shriek. She shakingly set the water glass down. She felt Bran kneel beside her and Pogue put both hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see the knight look solemn and stricken. "Can't you feel with magic if he's alright?"

Bran shook his head. He gave Celie's knee a squeeze. "No."

"If you think he's in the dungeons why haven't we looked?" She asked, looking back and forth from Pogue to Bran.

"It would be suicide," Bran said. "Guards have already lost their lives looking. It's the most heavily guarded part of the Castle right now."

"Well, there's another way in," Celie said excitedly. "I needed to tell you. There's a tunnel on the south side of the Castle."

Bran looked at her before gesturing to the king to come over. He did and motioned for Celie to explain.

"Right before dinner, I was had landed by the sheep pasture with Rufus. Do you remember that one time when the Castle opened a wall so that the sheep could come in and they chewed all the tapestries? Well it was there again, so me and Rufus went in that way. But instead of connecting to the main corridor as it did before, it went into a tunnel. That eventually led to the dungeons. The door opened up behind a tapestry, so it couldn't be seen by the people in the dungeons." Celie watched as Bran grinned and her father slapped Pogue on the back.

Bran grabbed her face and kissed her cheek in a moment of excitement, something her mother did all the time. Celie made a face and wiped off her brother's saliva. Bran just kept grinning.

"Father, if we can storm this, we can take him down," he said, running over to pull out Celie's atlas.

Celie felt herself go lightheaded, and she was thankful her mother came to grip her hand. King Glower was muttering to Sergeant Avery and Bran and Pogue rapidly. Celie let go of her mother's hand to wrap it around her waist, trying to steady herself. Her mother was watching them, lips parted, eyebrows knit. They watched as King Glower, Bran and Pogue suited up with armor. Bran motioned for Thalia muttering something about the more wizards the better.

"We're coming with you," the queen said loudly, and Celie looked up at her mother in shock. Of course she had wanted to go, but she knew she'd have to sneak off or just stay here defeated. "Well, Celie is going to show the way, she will leave with Pogue once we get to the dungeons."

King Glower looked at his wife as he sheathed his sword. "Celina, I can't let you go with me. It's much too dangerous."

"I have graduated the college courses months ago, Owen. You need another wizard, and Bran knows it if you don't," she told him, her voice gentle but firm. "I'm not letting Cecelia down there, and Pogue is the only one I trust not to be outwitted."

She lowered her voice for the last part so none of the guards could hear. Celie wanted to pout, but she knew her mother was right. Besides, she was getting sort of sick of always being the hero at the end of the day. It made for a rather boring adventure. And she was tired from her journey. Very tired.

Finally, King Glower nodded his head, motioning for the guard to follow Celie and Rufus. Pogue and Bran (and Arrow) stood by her side, and she knew if they were meant with any danger she would be leapt in front of. She led them down and out of the Castle to the sheep pasture, her heart racing faster and faster. She took them through the turns of the corridor, knowing and remembering each twist and turn from four days ago.

She stopped at the last corridor and nodded to her father, her throat tightening as Pogue gripped her shoulders again. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched them march through the passageway into the dungeon. And for once, she didn't fight it.

...

Kalys hadn't expected it to hurt this much. It had been like this for hours, the pain just getting more and more intense. She let out a low moan, gripping Rolf's neck tighter. She rested her sweaty forehead on his shoulder, just trying to breathe. He would rub her back, murmuring things Kalys didn't take the time to focus on. As her breathing slowed as she got a break, she let herself fully flop against him, trying to store up rest for when it began again. And in a minute the jabbing in her stomach continued. She ground her teeth as she felt like her stomach was trying to rip itself into pieces. She felt like she was being stabbed over and over again.

Though her body racked with pain, she had yet to let herself panic. She could only focus on pushing through until the next contracting shudder went through her body. Her mind was simply focused on that, not that there was no one here but a clueless Rolf, that they were stuck in a dungeon, and an evil wizard would swoop in and take the baby. She forcefully tried to put that out of her mind as forcefully as she cried out in pain. Her chest heaved as she tried to suck in as much air as she could before another painful jab hit her.

With a cry, she felt a trickle of water down her leg. She groaned again, knowing exactly what it was. A gush of liquid followed. Kalys gasped, panic seizing her heart. "Rolf, it just broke. The water, it just broke. I don't know what to do, this babe is coming now." Tears fell very quickly and Rolf tried to comfort her, but she couldn't be comforted. She was having a baby in a prison cell, basically by herself, medically speaking. She gave out another cry.

She felt Rolf shift against her, lowering her to the ground, slowly. Her head hit the stone floor rather sharply, but she was in too much pain to more than notice the small bump. He knelt beside her, kissing her lips before standing up. She rolled to her side, gripping her stomach as she watched him. She let out another hiss when he pressed his body against the wall, whispering. Another intense wave of cramping hit her. She could feel magic coating the air as she ground her teeth, pressing her hand into the floor. It was thick as Rolf continued murmuring and Kalys tried so desperately to breath.

She didn't think she could be more panicked, though when Rolf turned his head, she could see the trance in his eyes. He took a step towards her, lowering his hand to her. His eyes were hazy, though Kalys's vision was blurry as he pulled her up to stand. She hovered there for a second, sucking in oxygen as she regained her balance. He led her to the wall that he had been talking too, and Kalys relaxed. Another contraction hit, and she pounded her fist against the wall, hard. A passageway opened.

...

Celie felt like screaming when her and Pogue returned to the corridor. Full out fighting had broken out; metal clashing against metal, and griffins hissing. She saw Cook lay a cleaver into some man's neck and she whimpered. It was very gruesome.

Her chest rose and fell as Pogue hurried across hallways until he opened a latch to a door and shoved her in. She dove into the wardrobe, and that's when Celie realized they were in his room. He yanked a sword and some armor fell out and he hurriedly strapped himself into it. He gripped his sword, turning to her.

"Someone needs to lead those soldiers. I need to go," he panted. "Stay in here with Rufus. There's weapons at the back of my wardrobe if you need them. Do not leave this room. I'm serious, Cecelia, don't be stubborn."

She nodded solemnly and gave her an awkward, brotherly embrace before leaving. She sighed, sitting heavily on the edge of Pogue's bed. She could hear the warcries and yells of men, the sound of weapons clashing, and arrows whizzing. It was awful. This was full-out war.

...

Bran nearly screamed as they searched the dungeons. Rolf and Kalys were nowhere to be seen, though there were soldiers mulling about at a workshop. He couldn't see Casper, but he couldn't really look hard either. King Glower was still searching the cells for any sign of Rolf, but there was only nothing. With a pang of panic, Bran realized the cell Arkwright had been locked in was empty, the door swung closed. His mother was there, looking into it.

"Owen, Bran, come look at this," her voice was quiet and Bran silently stalked out to look at it. Three buckets of water were on the floor, along with a large medical needle and thread. The most obvious thing about it was that there was a small passageway opened to it, turning to the left so they couldn't see where it had ended. The cell door was locked as Bran rattled it and he swore.

"Arkwright's out there," he mumbled and the king also swore. "Because we needed another evil wizard on the loose."

"No, Bran, look." His mother was pointing to something that had been tossed against a wall. Bran squinted at the blue thing. "That's Kalys's bodice."

...

Celie tried everything to escape. She knew Pogue would never forgive her, but she had to try and get out. She had Rufus, and the Castle needed her. Rolf needed her and she wasn't just going to give up and sit. She had strapped a dagger to her hip, though she knew she'd be useless in a fight, but that's what Rufus was for.

She screamed, though, when there was no way out. Pogue had locked the door from the outside, and she couldn't push it open. She had scoured the walls in his room, searching for a secret tunnel or passageway she could sneak out of. But it was to no avail. She was stuck.

...

Halfway through the passage, Kalys collapsed. She clutched at the wall, trying desperately not to cry. Her body hurt so bad she thought she was dying, and her mind was just trying to process things. Rolf hadn't said a word to her other than 'follow' and even now he was trudging ahead. She leaned over and retched the dry bread she had eaten last, the taste in her mouth awful to add to everything else.

Finally, Rolf stopped, and went back to her. With a strength and gentleness that Kalys knew the Castle could only provide, he lifted her into his arms, not even staggering as he walked. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she held onto his neck with one arm, his tunic bunched into her other hand. He was still in a trance, she knew. She let out a scream as he walked them straight into a warring crowd. There was blood everywhere, bodies falling, but Rolf continued to walk. SHe tried to get his attention, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Oh, Castle," she whispered. "Don''t let him doom us all."

...

"I'll go after Rolf and Kalys," Bran said. "You all need to shut this down."

His mother was nodding though King Glower looked like he was going to protest. Bran held up a hand, knowing he had to follow his brother. If he was honest, Thalia was just as quick and powerful as him, and his mother would be there. He knew Rolf was in serious danger, and he had to find his brother as soon as possible.

"Father, please, let me go after him," Bran begged.

"I'll send guards, or your mother, you're needed here," King Glower whisper-argued, glancing over his shoulder. "For all we know Rolf and Kalys are wandering around passageways. They don't need a wizard.

"The magic is thick coming from this cell. They're in serious danger, Father. I need to go after them," he explained. He felt like he could almost see the magic and it concerned him greatly. It was getting very hard to breathe and his wizardly intuition urged him to go after them now.

Finally his father nodded at him to go, and Bran began to pick the cell lock with a pin from his robes. His hands were shaking as it clicked around, though finally it pushed open. He strode in, stopping for a second at the cell. He was nearly breathing in a haze, and he knew what it was.

He realized he was shaking as he stood before the entrance to the passageway, chest heaving, though he'd only been walking. He took a step into the big, dark tunnel.

...

Celie tried pounding on the wall, but it wouldn't work. She was locked in there. She flopped across Pogue's bed, Rufus climbing with her. She began to cry tears of frustration, gripping Rufus's fur. It was so awful. She was worried sick for her brother, she couldn't do anything to help him, and the Castle wouldn't let her out. She glanced at Pogue's window, but it was much too high to jump out of. Besides, she couldn't get it open.

"What are we going to do?" She sobbed into Rufus and he put his wing around her. Fresh tears welled up, her gut swelling with guilt. She felt so awful that she couldn't help, couldn't be there, couldn't go search for her missing brother. "Oh Rufus, what if he's dead?"

She had been able to push the thought out of her mind for the past two hours, but now that she was alone, she couldn't help it anymore. Even the thought of her brother being dead made her start to cry harder. Her mind swirled with images of her brother's body, beaten and bruised.

"He would never be king," she whispered, rubbing at her eyes. "And-and he would never meet his baby, or-or rock it to sleep." Celie looked at Rufus mournfully, and he seemed to cock his head at her. "And Dagger would die of-hold on, where is Dagger?"

As if on cue, Pogue's wardrobe, which Celie had checked multiple times for doors, opened. Celie watched as the griffin slunked out of Pogue's wardrobe lazily. He looked up at Celie, looking remarkably like an annoyed Lord Griffin. Rufus butted at his head and his brother cooed back at him. Celie's eyes were frozen on the door. How had that happened?

A rise of hope filled her chest as she ducked her head past Pogue's clothes. She felt the back and then gasped. She pushed on it, like she had done four times before and it fell out. Her heart raced as she looked beyond. She called for both of the griffins as she crawled through the small space. It was just wide enough to hold Dagger, and Celie wondered if he'd chafed at all. She kept crawling and she could hear Rufus behind her.

She stopped though, when she reached the end. It was not a door she could pull out of, but instead, a peephole, like the ones she used to spy on Khelsh. Celie squinted, looking through the grates. She tried to shoo the griffins, but surprisingly, they were being as quiet as mice. Celie looked back, and what she saw made her eyes widen in horror.

...

Thalia felt like she was going to faint. She tried to stomach all of this, she tried to stay calm, but when Casper whirled his eyes to her, a pit of fear grew in her stomach. Her hands were shaking, as she pulled spells into her brain. She had a simple protection spell over her, something that would only buy her more time. She could see Casper was working on something, but there was no sign of Arkwright. Perhaps he had been in the cell with Rolf and Kalys and had escaped with them. Or took them hostage.

Thalia sucked in a breath, facing him. They all did; the king and queen, sergeant, the guards behind them. Casper laughed wickedly, calling for his own men. It was instant chaos; so much fighting, yelling, metal. She heard Casper yelp a spell at her, and she let her tongue take over as she recited one back. She followed him as he walked briskly around the dungeons, and they threw spells back and forth.

The man was so evil. Thalia watched as he threw spells, stirred a potion, and then poured some yellow bubbling liquid into a large pot of boiling water. He was muttering something, and he looked up at her.

"Oh, I can't wait for all of them to die," he whispered. "To watch the Arkish faces die a slow, painful death. For them to realize that the Castle always belonged to us. Always belonged to me."

Thalia's stomach twisted as the words pierced her brain. She couldn't move, and she knew she needed someone else. It's why Bran was always with her; he was too powerful, too controlling, too compelling. She could feel the darkness, the utter darkness surrounding them. Pure witch craft scented the air. Black magic was heating and Thalia was powerless to stop it. She could hear someone chanting; his voice powered throughout everything. She couldn't see, or feel, or move or hear anything but the words.

The words of darkness.

...

Kalys tried to get Rolf to snap out of his chance, or to at least wriggle out of his arms. They were like iron, and he kept walking straight through crowds. Soldiers of both sides would stop to stare, gaping at the prince. Kalys, herself was gaping at the prince. That and trying to get through the pain that kept shooting at her. The contractions barely stopped now, and she could feel pain shooting through her body. And Rolf kept walking.

She gripped Rolf tighter as he entered the Heart of the Castle. It was as empty as it was silent. It was very odd, only Rolf's footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the room. Rolf was starting to put her down, and Kalys let out a moan of pain as her lower regions burned.

"Good heavens, Rolf, what is going on?"

Bran slid to his knees beside Kalys and she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to grind her teeth through another contraction. But she couldn't keep silent for this one either. As she let out a yell, the Castle rippled with her, and she tried to grip the ground. Bran was doing something and suddenly she felt herself being braced up. Looking up wearily, she saw Rolf, who was blinking rapidly.

Kalys saw black as an intense amount of pain ripped through her. She heard Bran yelp something about the Castle and then footsteps. She didn't know how much time had passed, but a cool rag was placed on her face. Without even thinking, she realized her body was taking over for her, and she gripped Rolf's hand. Her eyes were closed, attempting to get rid of the terrible blackness. She could feel herself pushing, bracing, screaming, but it felt like it was all a haze.

"Good, Kalys."

She could hear Bran's voice as she ground her teeth, and gripped At her husband's hand, pushing back against him. It was incredibly terrible feeling, and she felt like she was being ripped to shreds. She sucked desperately for air, sweat pouring down her face with each cry of pain.

"Keep going, Kalys," Rolf whispered in her ear.

With one last scream of pain and one last push of her body, Kalys saw black again. But then a piercing cry that was not her own filled the air.

...

The wail of a baby filled the Castle. Celie watched from the grates as Casper reeled back. He looked directly at her, though Celie somehow knew he could not see her. His eyes were blank and his fists were clenched. Lights flickered back on in the room and the horrible chanting were replaced with an infant's cries. Celie knew the baby was not in the dungeons, it's cries seemed to be radiating throughout the Castle. Celie could see Thalia standing next to the dazed wizard, and she hoped that the female wizard would do something quick.

Thalia screamed as a sword ran through Casper's body. Celie remembered what Bran had told her; if Casper was killed in a way like that, things could get very, very bad. Even now she watched as Casper went to his knees, his eyes fading. A bright light filled the room, and Celie felt very blinded. She looked back though as Casper's body began to melt into black dust, becoming a fast current. When Celie could see clearly again, she gasped.

Arkwright stood there, the sword in his hands. His face looked very sad as the black dust that had used to be Casper was absorbed by his body. Celie felt tears prick her own eyes as the magic in the room all swirled towards the Arkish wizard. He, too, fell to his knees. The color in him was gone, along with the magic.

Celie kicked out the grate, coming to kneel beside him. He looked up at her, his eyes turning beige.

"It was coming to me. I deserved this." The wizard coughed once. "I have no care in the world if you all have been saved, do not get the wrong impression. I just needed Casper gone."

Celie watched with horror as his body began to fade, his robes falling limp to the ground with no body in them. King Glower came up beside her and she squeaked. She looked around the room, seeing as there were no more soldiers besides Sleyne's. The men in black were gone, and the soldiers who Celie thought were dead were spluttering.

Then she heard the baby again.

...

Kalys heard Rolf's breath hitch, and she opened her eyes as Bran laid a screaming, bloody baby on her chest. Tears flowed as she cradled it against her, and Rolf yanked his tunic off to press it against the naked babe. Her fingers caressed the baby's head as she cried with joy onto it.

"Hello, little one," she whispered, nearly sobbing with happiness. "I love you."

She leaned back against Rolf, struggling to sit up. The infant was so perfect. Bran cut the cord, and Kalys heard Rolf sigh as he tentatively reached a hand to stroke their baby's head. After a few minutes of holding him, he made a sound in his throat and Kalys looked up. He looked hesitant, but slowly reached his arms out and Kalys reluctantly gave the baby up to him. Rolf's grin was bigger than she'd seen when the baby touched his skin, and she saw tears drip down his nose.

"Kalys, it's a boy," he said, cuddling the infant closer. "Oh, Kalys, I love him."

Tears began to rush down her face again, though she didn't know why she was crying so hard, and she leaned up to kiss Rolf, putting a hand on their son's head. She tucked to makeshift swaddle around him closer and rested both hands on the little body. Their son's body.

...

Celie tentatively walked through the hallways, her mother at her side. It was very odd; all the men in black were gone, disappeared without a trace. Soldiers and physicians rushed in, tending to the wounded. Celie gripped her mother's hand as the watched stretchers of wounded and dying soldiers be carried to bigger rooms. Thalia had gone with them, saying she would try to save the most urgent, while they found Bran to help her.

Celie had no idea where Bran was, she was just going to the Heart of the Castle; because that's where Rolf was. She knew it. Rufus and Dagger purred on either side of her and the Queen, and Celie felt very noble; especially because Lord and Lady Griffin were behind her. She smiled when she realized that the griffin family was all together, surrounding her.

When they reached the Heart, Celie stopped. She heard her mother gasp, and King Glower mutter something. Bran was packing up something, but no one paid attention to him. Rolf sat there, tears dripping down his face as he cradled a tunic wrapped bundle to his bare chest. Kalys was smiling down at it, her arm wrapped around Rolf's shoulders. Celie's heart nearly burst with joy.

Bran came up to them quietly, and Queen Celina smothered him in kisses. He squeezed Celie's shoulders, saying something to the king. Rolf looked up at Celie and grinned, motioning her forward. She cautiously approached, kneeling beside him. a little baby was opening his eyes, and Kalys fussed with the wrappings. He was a precious thing, dark curls for hair, and big brown eyes staring up at them. He let out a cry, opening his hand, and Celie cooed down out him. She had to admit; baby humans were much cuter than baby griffins.

"What is going on?"

A very distressed Lilah was at the doorway, and everyone turned to look at her. Lulath was standing at the door, eyes very wide, and Lilah looked like she'd been sobbing. She flung herself at Bran, who looked surprised, but embraced his sister, patting her back.

Celie sighed heavily. A lot had gone on.

**dudes don't hate on me; I have no idea how to write a birth scene. I have two more chapters to write before I'm done...that makes me sort of sad. Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: In Which Bran Explains**

The birth of Malcolm William Bryce Glower was a great joy for Sleyne in a time of mourning. Though the war had only lasted four days; one fourth of the army had been killed. Bran, Queen Celina, and Thalia rushed around the Castle healing as many fatal injuries as they could, but even wizards couldn't save everyone. The next few days had been very gloomy, both outside and in. At sundown, they held a memorial for the soldiers who died, King Glower tearfully giving many speeches. Celie's heart stung as she watched the crying siblings, spouses, friends, and parents.

But the village was loyal. They held celebrations for the birth of a new prince, even though no one really felt like celebrating. King Kharth had been sent a message, telling him his alliance was not necessary, but Celie was surprised to see the warlike king show his face at the funeral. She thought it was very kind of him.

Lilah and Lulath had heard the news in Bendswe that the Castle was at war, and had hurried back on their griffins to them, relieved to know the battle had only lasted four days. A very horrible, sickening four days, but not years. It had been very scary to say the least, but she had never been more glad to have her family. King Glower had his arm in a sling, Rolf had a freshly healing scar down his face, and Bran had a very large chemical burn on his hand. Pogue had gotten the worst of injuries, a stab wound at the hip, that ran for risk of infection; but he was slowly recovering.

Celie sighed heavily against Rufus. She was sitting in the sitting room after dinner, waiting for someone to say something in the silence. They were waiting for Rolf and Kalys; they had gone back to their bedchambers so Kalys could nurse Malcolm. but Rolf said they would come back down. Bran had promised them that he would explain in great detail everything that had happened when he figured it out, and it had taken him a week since Casper had been destroyed. He was know saying something to Thalia, his arm wrapped around her. Celie pouted, knowing the next adventure would be Bran's betrothal.

Just as she was about to state Rolf was a liar, he came in with Kalys, who had the baby against her in some sort of sling she had made. She sat down slowly with Rolf's help by Celie, who beamed at her. She unwrapped the straps at her back, one hand at the baby's head as she lowered him into her lap. Malcolm cooed and Celie sighed a little. She felt like Lilah, but her nephew was just so precious. Kalys clucked at him, making the swaddled infant squirm and Celie laughed a bit.

Bran cleared his throat, making everyone look up. He stood up, shifting his wizard robes before grabbing a notebook to read on. Celie was grateful; Bran was easily distracted by things when he was telling a story, and he tended to ramble on and on forever. He coughed.

"So since you all have been begging for an explanation about the soldiers in black, and by that I mean Cecelia and Rolf, I have worked with Thalia and Mother to figure out the most plausible theory." Bran paused, clearing his throat. "They were from Jhahan. Because Jhahan, this eastern country that declared war on us, doesn't exist."

Celie looked up, startled. Rolf and Lulath had very similar expressions on their faces.

Clearly enjoying the effect his dramatic pause had left on them, Bran continued. "It's a country that Casper made up. All of the men in black weren't people. They were deadly spirits that Casper called upon. The ambassador that came to the Castle just disappeared, and the assassin's body is just gone."

"So you're telling me that a whole bunch of demons flew into the Castle and killed a fourth of our army?" Rolf asked skeptically.

Bran sighed. "Black magic is very complicated, Rolf. When I mean spirits, I mean the dead."

Celie squeaked, knowing what it meant, and Lilah squeezed her hand. King Glower swore.

"He raised up a dead army? Please tell me this is a joke, Bran," Queen Celina had brought her hands to his face.

"I thought you helped him come up with this idea," Rolf said dryly, and Celie watched Kalys put a hand on his forearm.

"I was not aware of this," Queen Celina snapped, continuing to rub her temples.

Bran looked perplexed, his dark eyebrows frowning. "Think about it. Casper was basically the ultimate, full-powered warlock. He had unlocked the Castle with black magic, and he predicted the future. He raised an army of bodies, and when he died, they went back with him."

"But how did he just die? I thought you said we have to be very careful on how to kill him," Celie pointed out, squeezing Lilah's hand again.

"That's where Arkwright came in," Bran explained. "He coated himself, unbeknownst to anyone around him, with a suction spell. When Casper's body died, he absorbed the black magic around him instead of the Castle absorbing it."

Rolf popped his lips. "The Hathelockes and Arkish really hate each other. "

"Hmmm," Kalys hummed, looking defiantly up at Rolf. "We do."

Rolf rolled his eyes. Celie watched, a bit disgusted, as Rolf leaned over to gently kiss Kalys's lips. It was the first time he'd kissed her in front of just the family. He'd claimed it was just for show beforehand. But Celie supposed now was a better time than any to be affectionate. Once again, they'd all almost died. Lilah looked like she was about to giggle.

Celie rubbed Rufus with her toes. It was a lot to take in. Arkwright had saved their lives, though she could never regard him as a hero. He was an evil man, who even admitted he was just so blinded by hate, he was willing to die for it. It must be an awful way to die.

"It was so much simpler, yet so much more complicated," Celie murmured and Bran nodded. "And they didn't even touch the baby."

"Oh, Casper definitely would have taken Malcolm," Bran said causally. "He would've tortured and killed Rolf for the fun of it and then induced Kalys into giving birth by magic, and kept her alive until Malcolm weaned; then he would've killed both of them. He was convinced that Malcolm was his downfall."

"Why not kill him in the womb? Or now?" King Glower asked, and Rolf made a noise in his throat, running his hand over the infant's head.

"Hathelockes are very superstitious about who they kill. A nursing baby is the most protected people-group in Hathelande. It's one of the reasons they hated the Arkish; they would kill griffin mothers for an egg, and then kill the baby griffin. If Casper were to kill a baby still dependent on his mother for food, he believed he would be sent to a certain hell in the after life," Kalys explained, swallowing hard. "Casper was willing to keep Malcolm alive if I willingly gave him up as an apprentice. If I didn't, the moment he was no longer nursing, we would both be dead. He was so scared of this tiny little thing." She trailed off, watching the newborn squirm in her arms.

"And you're such a precious little thing, that you stopped him just by being born." Lilah reached over to coo at him, and Malcolm watched her wide-eyed.

Celie knew Lilah was right in a way. Without Malcolm's piercing cry, Arkwright never would've had the chance to impale him. She supposed they really owed it to Kalys, who had done all the work. Or maybe Arkwright for sacrificing his life in the name of hatred. It really could go to many.

"The Castle stopped him," Kalys said wearily, lowering the baby into Lilah's arms. "The Castle saved us all."

...

"Kalys, am I doing it right?" Rolf called, desperately trying to swaddle Malcolm correctly as Kalys dressed for bed.

She popped her head out from the doorway of the dressing room. "The folds are right, but you need to do it tighter. He could wriggle out of that."

Malcolm made a gurgling noise in what Rolf assumed was protest. He smiled down at him, starting over. He wrapped and tucked until it looked right, but he really had no idea. He picked Malcolm up, cradling as he began to fuss, waiting for Kalys. He stroked a thumb over his son's soft baby curls. The large eyes seemed to search him longingly as little angry noises came from his mouth.

"Mama's coming," he whispered. "But you're stuck with me for the moment."

A lot had happened in the last week. Memorials, funerals, and celebrations had left Rolf more exhausted than he could remember. That, and having a newborn in his rooms who woke up crying every four hours to be fed and cuddled back to sleep. Or in some cases, bounced through the hallways of the Castle. That had been an interesting first night with a child.

Kalys hurried in after one last scream from her baby, cooing as she gently lifted him from Rolf. Sitting down in a chair, she began to nurse him, speaking softly to him in Hathelocke. Or at least, that's what Rolf assumed, she was speaking in some language he didn't know. He recognized a few words, but he still couldn't understand her. He went to dress himself for bed, quickly, coming back out to sit on the edge of the bed, watching them. He hadn't expected to feel the overwhelming emotions when Malcolm was born. It had surprised him how much he loved the little infant already. The little person who he was so scared to break, to mess up. He had to protect him, it was a need.

He watched as Kalys set the sleeping baby down in the cradle, pulling at her nightgown sleeve. She sighed, swinging her legs into the bed. She smiled as she glanced up at him.

"He got to sleep without any of your hallways walks," she whispered.

"Don't jinx it. Last night he wanted them in the middle of the night," he whispered back, gently cupping her face. "Thank you."

Kalys frowned. "For what?"

Rolf shrugged, his thumb idly running over her cheek. "For not running away the second the Castle announced our betrothal. I mean, that's one of the reasons you wanted to leave the Found."

Kalys smiled, kissing his lips gingerly. "It's different when the Castle wants you to marry, versus some creepy old man, though in hindsight, I guess that's what it was."

Rolf laughed. "Isn't it weird? Like it was basically a fight between the Castle and Casper. Because Casper did some things that we thought were the Castle, but then the Castle still ended up causing his downfall without him really knowing it."

Kalys leaned her head on his shoulder, muttering something incoherent. She looked back up, beaming. "It will be nice to know the Castle is control again. You know, if you think about it, it really was the same betrothal as in the Found. You don't have many Hathelock blood properties, and a distasteful, elderly male wanted me to marry you."

Rolf grinned. "You complied, though. Sick of fighting arranged marriages? It must be tiring work."

"That it is," Kalys said slyly, flopping back on the bed. "Not as much work as being actually married to you."

Rolf blew out a candle, laying so he could see her face in the darkness. "What does that mean?"

"So far in the nine and a half months we've been married, I have carried your child, cared for your griffin, dealt with your emotional spirals, gave birth to your offspring, which was no easy feat by the way. "

"To be fair, you cared for my griffin before we got married," Rolf whispered. "And my emotional spirals are not nearly as bad as Lilah's."

Kalys exhaled deeply. "I wouldn't know, I'm not married to Lilah. Lulath is."

"I don't know about that. They don't show enough of affection in front of people," Rolf said sarcastically. "Also, did you see the way Cel squirmed when I kissed you tonight? I cannot wait until that one gets betrothed."

"It will be awhile," Kalys murmured sleepily. "She'll have to be in her twenties before she can marry Pogue without a scandal."

Rolf smirked, kissing her cheek, before cuddling up next to her warmth. He couldn't help but agree. Slowly he drifted back to sleep, arms tucked around Kalys, heart full of joy. And then the baby began to cry.

**Lol short chapter, but it's winding down at Castle Glower. I have a more epilogue chapter left after this, but then it's the end! I'm seriously so surprised I finished this. Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: In Which Castle Glower Gifts the Glowers Peace**

"Oh, Rolf, he's so tiny," Lilah gasped, stroking her nephew's cheek with one finger.

Rolf smiled proudly, looking down at the baby. Celie could see how genuine his smile was as he lifted the baby from Lilah, cuddling him close to his chest. Though the new parents looked incredibly tired, they also looked happy with their baby. Kalys had brought out the gentleness in Rolf Celie had rarely seen, and Malcolm had made him almost docile.

Celie watched as the week and a half year-old wriggled his tiny fingers. He wasn't swaddled, leaving his arms and legs free to curl about. He was certainly the cutest baby Celie had ever seen, though she supposed that she was a little biased. His chubby cheeks were just oh-so-pinch-able, and the way his large eyes just rolled around, taking everything in. Despite Queen Celina's insistence that he would lose his hair, Celie couldn't help but wish he kept his soft, dark curls forever.

Dagger had surprisingly been okay with the baby. Celie had thought he would at least be a little grumpy about it, but he was fine. He slept right next to the cradle, ready to hiss if anyone other than Rolf or Kalys or Celie went to pick up the baby, something that annoyed Lilah, but Celie was secretly glad that Dagger thought her worthy enough. Then again, other than Bran's nasty little griffin, all of the majestic creatures trusted her. She supposed Beatrice was just bitter because she was still a little runt, and couldn't play with the other griffins safely. She felt sort of bad, but Bran's griffin was very nasty to anyone other than Bran.

"I must say, Celie, you have surprised me," Pogue commented from next to her. He was up and walking finally, but she knew he was still pretty sore. "I didn't really expect to see you cooing so much."

Celie sighed, looking up at him. He was smirking at her, as if he'd found out a secret or something. She didn't really expect herself to be so overjoyed with feelings when she held Malcolm, but he was just so _darling. _

"I-I just don't see babies that often, and he's just a darling. Don't you think so, Pogue?" She asked, winningly, and Rolf raised his eyebrows at the knight. Pogue couldn't really insult an infant to defend himself, much less the new prince of Sleyne.

"My mother had another baby three months ago," Pogue said gruffly. "Ten children, half of them infants and toddlers, is a lot of crying."

Celie often forgot that Pogue had so many siblings. He lived at the Castle, though he visited his family often. Celie was the youngest, so she didn't have really any experience being with children. She could see it be rather frustrating having so many younger siblings, especially since Pogue was the only son. It must be chaos to have nine sisters living in one place.

"Don't you want children?" Rolf asked dryly as Queen Celina scooped the baby in her arms, kissing his cheeks.

Pogue blushed looking away. He spread his hands. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Neither did I," Rolf muttered. "But it happens."

Celie cleared her throat. "You should just stick to being an uncle. Because then you get to be around the joys of children, while your siblings to all the work." Celie had always planned on being an aunt. She knew she'd be a great one; all her nieces and nephews would love her, but she wouldn't be the one waking up with them four times a night or giving birth to them. She grimaced at the thought. She couldn't think of something more painful. Or being pregnant? She'd seen what Kalys had gone through. That was not going to be for her.

"That's the plan," Pogue said awkwardly. "Maybe I'll just never get married."

Rolf grinned. "Just flirt with pretty women the rest of your life? It's not going to hold up Pogue. Even you will eventually lose your good looks."

Pogue frowned. "I have not flirted in a very long time. It's behind me now."

Rolf laughed and so did Celie. Then again, she really hadn't seen Pogue flirt in awhile.

"I assume you haven't taken anymore visits to the kissing closet?" Rolf had stopped laughing, but he still had the good-natured lopsided grin on his face.

"A kissing closet?" Celie asked, surprised. "Where?"

Rolf looked over at her. "Find someone to go with you, have you Cel?"

Celie blushed. "No, I just didn't know there was such thing as a kissing closet."

"It's the old storage closet next to the laundry. Pogue was very well-acquainted with it in his time. Delilah could show it to you, too," Rolf told her, reaching over to tweak a curl.

Pogue sighed. "It's just a place where maids and guards go off-duty to, well, you know."

Rolf held up his hands. "To kiss. Nothing more that I've heard, Pogue. Don't give her the wrong ideas."

Celie was still blushing. "Alright, I get it."

They continued conversing, and Celie was lost in the times when things were good. She remembered three years ago, when Khelsh had taken over and Rolf had been king. Finding Rufus and traveling to Hathelande to fix the Castle. Then on to Grath, and across into the Well to get Kalys. And now here they were, a year back from Grath. The Castle had been seiged, a battle fought, and a baby born. And with Celie, it was alright.

...

There were many things that intrigued Rolf still about the east. But as he looked over at the orange-hued sky pointing there, his curiosity began to fade. Dagger snorted beside him, and he laid his hand on the griffin's feathers absentmindedly. He sighed as they watched the sun go down, the spring air clear to his lungs. He glanced when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I thought I'd find you here," Kalys whispered, clutching the sleeping Malcolm to her chest. Rolf softened, drawing her closer to his side. "It's weird isn't it?"

"What?" Rolf asked, pressing his lips to her forehead, one hand still stroking a purring Dagger.

"Everything being alright."

**There's our short epilogue. Man, never thought this time would come. It's so weird. I just wanted to thank you all for your kind both vocal and silent support for this. I never thought I would finish. I still have to finish the short story for Mondays Full of Mayhem, and then I will be starting a new project for Castle Glower. Seriously still can't believe Sundays in Sleyne is over. Thank you, everyone, for pushing me to finish in about a year. Love you all, my Castle Glower fandom. Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


End file.
